The Gathering
by Randel
Summary: On Earth, power gathers in the form of Rangers
1. Interlude

**Interlude**

A Mistake…

There is a common theory throughout the universe, of multiple dimensions, or perhaps the existence of a multi-verse as opposed to a universe. One of the more comprehensive dissertations is that of Master Borin of Eltare. His general idea is that there are multiple versions of any one existence to the point of possible infinity. These multiple versions are created through the prominent choices of those with enough power to do something about it.

On a different, but related topic, there is, as most know, an underlying force in the universe that flows through all living and non-living things. Some are more attuned to it than others and this force is called The Power. The Power is everywhere in all possibilities, and a common usage of the Power is through the Morphin Grid that powers the incredible faceless warriors known as Power Rangers. Power Rangers are another constant throughout the possibilities, even if, in some cases, their presence is relegated to that of fiction.

In one particular universe, my universe, there was a mistake. There is no such thing as a predetermined path, but there are more and less likely paths. This mistake, though not the conscious choice of the person who made it, has thrown off the 'flow' if you will, of these possibilities. It has affected that which has already happened, and will affect that which is to come. I no longer know which possibilities are most likely to occur. However, this much I do know; much of the Power of the Morphin Grid will be gathering in one place. Too much power, much too quickly. Great wars will have been, and will be, fought.

In the Sol system, on the formerly insignificant and both magically and technologically inferior blue green orb called, 'Earth', this mistake is about to take place. 

In the year 1993 Common Era, Zordon of Eltare brought together a group of teenagers to become Power Rangers in order to combat the evil Rita Repulsa.  The untrained team held off all attacks against their planet in admirable style.  By the year 1996 taking the planet Earth was a matter of a challenge among the United Alliance of Evil.  Rita Repulsa's superior, Lord Zedd had arrived to take control of the battle against Zordon's Rangers and then the Machine Empire, led by King Mondo also began to attempt to take the planet.  

But there was a mistake…

This is not the way it was supposed to happen.


	2. It Begins

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related materials are property of Buena Vista Entertainment. Further inspiration is drawn from sources including but not limited to Star Wars, The Wheel of Time, Final Fantasy, and Magic:  The Gathering. All other ideas are original unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to any other work is purely coincidental. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without permission. Any and all comments can be sent to Randelm@hotmail.com. (Spring 1999)_**

**_Timeline:__This series is an alternate universe beginning in August of 1996. The Zeo Rangers defend the Earth from King Mondo of the Machine Empire, Jason has just recently returned the Gold Ranger powers to Trey of Triforia, and Billy has returned to Earth after treatment on Aquitar._ **

**It Begins**

A Kieroo Captured, a Tiger Returned, a Power Discovered

The only lights in the room were concentrated upon small groups of figures placed equidistantly upon otherwise dark shelves.  In some of these illuminating shafts, there was but a single figure, in other there were as many as four. 

A presence in the shadows focused first upon the yellow crystal tower bearing the sign of the double bar.  Iron strands sprang from nowhere wrapping around and binding the tower.  The tower struggled against the constraints in vain.  

Next the presence focused upon a group of three blue figures, the Triceratops, Unicorn, and Wolf.  The light shining upon them was dim as were four of the other beams of light.  However, as the presence continued to focus upon the blue figures, it began to notice a faint brightening of the light.  

Finally, the eyes rested upon the larges group; the red crystal phoenix, the green dragon, the white falcon, and the white tiger.  The phoenix was at the fore of the group, however, it appeared as thought the tiger was slowly moving to stand next to it.  

It was a surprisingly large collection, especially considering that some were currently inactive.  For a planet that had had no warning it was amazing none had died.  Eleven lights, eleven groups of figures, and more to come.  Earth had survived three years of constant attacks from the forces of evil… and things were about to get worse.  

~*~

It was a late summer afternoon, not a cloud in sight.  A cool breeze blew in off the lake, disturbing the long brown hair of a young man walking along the beach of a large lake.  Thomas Oliver was clad in the red tank top and loose white pants that were his preference for working out.  Sighing, the young man stopped walking and looked out over the placid surface of the lake.  He'd come to the lake to take his mind off recent events.  Specifically the emotion laden discussion he'd had with his girl friend not twenty minutes ago.  Katherine Hillard had been his girlfriend for just a month now, but he knew that he was deeply in love with her.  It seemed, however, that Kat didn't feel the same way.  She had dumped him.  

_Why didn't you tell her?_ he asked himself.  But he knew why.  For the past week Kat had been looking more and more haggard, like she'd not been getting enough sleep.  Tommy had asked Tanya about it as she was Kat's house guest, but the Yellow Ranger didn't know what was wrong with their Pink teammate.  When Tommy had tried to find out, Kat had shut him out.  And now she had pushed him away completely.  She certainly didn't need him to confess his love to her right now.  She didn't need him adding yet another problem to everything she had to deal with.  Perhaps when she had gotten though whatever this trouble of hers was, then he could talk to her.  

A sudden feeling of unease assaulted the young Red Ranger.  Leaping to his feat and falling into a defensive stance, Tommy watched as a Cog shaped portal winked into existence and a small troop of robotic figures leapt out.

"Just like Mondo to interrupt my thoughts."  Tommy glanced around to make sure no one was near and…

"ZEO RANGER V, RED"

In a flash of crimson light, Red Zeo stood in his gleaming red armor where Tommy Oliver had a moment before.  Undeterred, the Cogs quickly closed in and Red Zeo began to defend himself with an impressive display of martial art technique.  Striking at two enemies at once and dodging a third, then performing a spinning maneuver that was both attack and escape, Red Zeo chuckled at this enemies from behind his helmet.  

Four flashes of light heralded the arrival of the other four Zeo Rangers.

Rushing to their leader's aid, Blue Zeo called out, "Hey man, you need some help?"

"If you wouldn't mind," came the glib reply. 

The five heroes stood ready and the Cogs obliged them by charging.  During the skirmish Red Zeo found himself fighting side by side with Pink.  He considered telling here right then that he loved her but held his tongue.  Now probably wouldn't be a very good time.  

After only a few minutes, the Rangers had destroyed the last robotic drone and with a flash of light, reverted to their human selves.  

"Well," said Tanya, "I'm sure glad we defended this quiet stretch of beach."

Adam chuckled softly, "Actually Tanya, I think there were targeting Tommy."

"Again?" asked Rocky, "How come you're so popular man?"

"Just lucky I guess," Tommy laughed good naturedly, then tapped his communicator.  "Tommy to the Power Chamber, everything's clear here."

"The scanners are picking up no more disturbances Tommy," Alpha 5 replied, his voice sounding small through the communicator.

"Thanks Alpha, Tommy out."

"Jason and Billy will be expecting us at the Youth Center soon," Katherine said soon as Tommy was finished calling in, "Everyone ready?"  The other nodded in agreement and they all headed toward the favorite teenage hangout.

  When the arrived at, the group spotted two familiar figures out on the sparing mats.  The one in the black shirt was obviously the better of the two, but the other in blue and grey had certainly improved since his first lesson.  The Rangers took a table near the mats and watched their friends.  After a few rounds of strike, block, and counter strike, the maneuvers became more complicated.  Finally Billy was knocked to the mats by a flying kick.  Jason reached down and help his friend up to the scattered applause around the Juice Bar.  

Jason and Billy looked up to see their friends and joined them while Ernie, the portly owner of the Juice Bar, took their orders.  

"I see you made it out of the attack unscathed," said Billy.

"Yes," said Katherine in her soft Australian accent.  "It was a rather easy combat though.  It's almost as though Mondo wasn't really trying.  It's beginning to make me nervous."

"I know what you mean," said Jason, "Like he's testing our strength for something big."  Jason still thought of the Rangers as 'us', including himself and Billy even though they no longer possessed powers.  

The seven of them mulled over that thought, waiting for their food to arrive when a six toned beep sounded from their communicators.  

"Goodness," muttered Tanya, "I was kinda hoping for more than a thirty minute break." The seven left the Juice Bar leaving some money on the table.  

"We read you Zordon," replied Tommy as soon as they were out in the empty hallway.  

**"Rangers, Rita and Zedd have sent a monster to the park.  Teleport there immediately.  Billy, Jason, please teleport to the Power Chamber, we could use your assistance."  The ancient sage's voice still held an echoing quality despite coming through a small speaker.  **

Tommy nodded once, "We're on our way Zordon."

In a flash of color, the seven heroes disappeared.  From behind the bar, Ernie crossed his fingers and turned on the television as the monster sirens began to sound their warning.  

~*~

The Rangers arrived on the scene as a monster that appeared to be a large upright bee fired energy at a group of fleeing citizens.  Police officers were barricading the area and helping people out of the line of fire.  Behind the Rangers the setting sun was creating a brilliant scene of red, gold and pink.  

"Hey," shouted Blue Zeo drawing the monster's attention, "If you're looking for a fight, look over here."

"Happ-ily Ranger," buzzed the creature.  The monster ran towards the group of heroes and executed a flying attack knocking the Rangers left and right.  Green and Pink Zeos were the first to recover and jumped on the creature only to be flung off in either direction.  Blue Zeo leapt into the air kicking out at the creature, but the monster grabbed his foot and Blue ended up flat on his back.  Yellow raised herself into a kneeling position, drew her blaster, and fired.  The bee laughed as the blaster fire struck an invisible barrier and reflected back at Yellow Zeo who flew backward at he impact.  Sneering, the monster walked toward the injured Ranger, but he others rushed to defend her.  

"Enough of this," shouted Tommy.  "Zeo Saber!"

The bee laughed again and summoned its own sword.  The swords of Red Zeo and the monster began to class just as a troop of Tengas appeared in a hail of purple feathers.  Occupied with eh squawking soldiers, the other Rangers were unable to assist their crimson clad leader. 

The monster wasted no effort on blocking or parrying; Tommy's attacks continually bounced of the invisible barrier.  Focusing on his weapon, Tommy began to pour power into the blade.  As Red Zeo slashed downward, the sword flashed a brilliant red.  The monster sank to its knees, sparks flying form its carapaced body.  

"You've not zeen the lazzt of me," rasped the monster.  In a golden teleportation signature, it and the Tengas vanished. 

A moment later reporters stormed the field, cameras flashing.  "Another monster attack, an another stunning victory for the Power Rangers.  Excuse me Rangers, care to comment?"  It was April Conther, lead reporter for Channel Six News.  

The Rangers faced the media but the reporters all began asking questions so quickly that the Rangers weren't able to follow it all.  

"This was a standard attack by Lord Zedd," Red Zeo replied, "We've no further comment right now."

"What about your broken sword?" asked Miss Conther loudly.  

Red looked at his fist which was holding only the hilt of his Zeo Saber.  The blade was resting on the ground, broken in two.  "Damn," he muttered under his breath.  Gathering the pieces of the weapon Red Zeo nodded at his companions and they teleported out in the fading evening light.  

~*~

"That was rough," Tanya said as soon as the five had teleported in.  "What was with that monster, Zordon?  How did it break the Zeo Saber?"

**"Rangers, this new creation of Rita and Zedd has been endowed with magical shielding that protects from most attacks.  Tommy used enough power in his last strike that he was able to break though for a short period of time.  However, when the shield returned to full power, it broke the Zeo Saber."**

"Well we can't destroy all of our weapons fighting this monster, so what do we do?" asked Rocky.  

**"Alpha and I will be working an a method to break through the shield and repairing Tommy's sword.  The seven of you should get some rest.  That includes you Billy."  Zordon looked down at the former Blue Ranger who had begun working on some of the consoles.**

Billy shook his head, "I want to work on a few methods for getting through that shield.  I'll rest later."

**"That wasn't a request Billy.  Go home and get some sleep."**

"But Zordon…"

**"Now, William Cranston, or I shall have Tanya sedate you and we shall put you to bed here in the sleeping quarters."  **

Billy blinked at Zordon, realizing for the first time just how tired he was.  "Alright."

In flashes of light, the seven teleported out.  

Zordon looked at his droid assistant, **"Alpha, please monitor Billy and make sure he rests.  He's been pushing himself too hard lately."**

"Yes Zordon," replied the little droid.

~*~

King Mondo of the Machine Empire looked down on the planet Earth wonderingly from his otherwise empty throne room.  It was illogical to think of it as so, but Earth was an intriguing place.  He had not been able to conquer it in the several months he had been trying.  Rita and Zedd who were, though the hated to admit it, very power evil sorcerers had also not been able to take it.  The only reason it had ever come under attack was that it was the first planet Rita had seen when she had emerged form her confinement.  And it would have fallen under the control if not for Zordon of Eltare.  The White Grid Master had and his human warriors had stopped ever attempt at their planet.  

The mighty King Mondo had been losing to humans.  Not even Triphorian or Aquation humans.  Earth humans.  It was almost depressing.  Now he was relating to emotion.  Organic sensations not fit for the King of Machines.  

The attack on Red Zeo this afternoon had been futile and Mondo knew it.  Any sort of large scale assault would too heavily deplete his resources and the smaller attacks that worked so well against other planets simply did not get past the Power Rangers of Earth.  Mondo returned his thoughts to said planet and something of interest caught his attention.  

Tanya was walking along the darkening beach of the lake where he had attacked Tommy earlier.  On her writs was… nothing, no communicator.  Mondo scanned her body further and found that the device was in the pocket of her jacket.  The Ranger sat down and took her jacket off, lying it down next to her.  

"Big mistake, Ranger," said Mondo.  "Now you're mind little Kieroo."  Mondo laughed and began setting up a barrier against Zordon's computers around the Zeo Ranger.  

~*~

Tanya sighed as she sat down.  She knew she was defying Zordon by not going to bed, but she wasn't tired.  A myriad of thoughts were spinning through her mind, it would have been impossible to sleep without trying to sort them out first.  And so, when Kat had bid her a sleepy 'good night' Tanya had slipped quietly into the night.  

Ever since she had arrived from Kenya and had taken Aisha's place her life had been one continual adventure.  It was the kind of life she'd imagined her parent's having.  And she hadn't been too far off the mark.  After all this time Tanya had finally found her parents.  She and her friends had rescued them from Myesterio Island.  For a week, the three of them had been inseparable.  They had invited Tanya to come with them on their next exploration mission.  

_Why didn't they stay? _Tanya asked the speckled night sky.  But that was unfair.  She could no more fault their need for adventure as she could her own duties as a Power Ranger.  

The Power Rangers, she loved them all.  As Ishala had often told her, family was not determined by bloodline, but by action.  That being the case, the Rangers were, and always would be, her family.  Zordon was like a father to them all while Alpha was the kid brother they all felt protective of.  Billy, Jason, and Tommy were older brothers to her, teaching her how to be a Ranger and always there to guard her when she needed it.  Billy and Jason had been there since the beginning and Tommy not much less than that.  

Katherine, who Tanya had been staying with since her arrival, had become a sister and Tanya' closest confidant.  Then there was Rocky.  The Blue Zeo Ranger was an eternal child.  Not that he didn't understand the seriousness of their situation, but his relaxed nature and confidence in the Power of Light often kept the other Rangers from getting too tense.  He'd always been that way. 

Tanya shook her head a bit.  Since trading places with Aisha, she had had  a sort of double memory from the age of seven until she'd returned with the yellow sub-crystal  She could remember Rocky, Adam and Aisha hanging out together as kids, and at the same time, it was her instead of Aisha.  

The memories of Adam were the strangest of all those jumbled images.  Aisha had had a crush on Adam when they were younger and Adam had returned the sentiment.  However after their first date, they'd come to realize that they were simply friends.  Tanya, on the other hand, was developing real feelings for the Green Zeo Ranger.  

_He's nice, _she thought.  _I think I'm really falling hard for him._  

Tanya sighed, laid back on the sand and looked up into the face of a Cog.

Yelping in surprise Tanya jumped up and reached for her communicator.  It wasn't there.  Franticly she searched the ground for her jacket.  She remembered taking off her communicator and putting it in her pocket.  Calming herself, the yellow clad girl got into a fighting stance.  Looking at the robots surrounding her, Tanya saw that one of them held her jacket.  

_Oh great._  Aloud, Tanya said: "All right you tin plated grunts, you want me?  Come and get me!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW"

With that Yellow Zeo charged the nearest Cog and flung it into a group of three others and proceeded to wildly destroy the metallic soldiers left and right.  Unfortunately, she was outnumbered and it didn't take long before she had been captured.  A few well placed blows and Zeo Yellow's power gave out.  One of the Cogs grabbed Tanya's Zeonizer and ripped if from her wrist, but Tanya barely noticed as she was near unconsciousness.  A portal opened and the Cogs marched though it, their prisoner in tow.  

In a pleasantly warm breeze, Tanya's jacket stirred on the moonlit sand.

~*~

The computers of the Power Chamber hummed quietly as they diligently scanned the planet for disturbances.  Consol lights blinked periodically, momentarily lighting the dimmed room.  

Zordon could, if he chose, become aware of everything his computers were aware of.  Could spread his senses out over the world and observe the humans of this planet.  For several thousand years, he had done just that.  However, on this morning, and throughout the night, Zordon had been… searching.  The events after the destruction of the Command Center and the harnessing of the Zeo Powers had left someone behind.  Ever since then, Zordon had been searching for a way to bring that person back.  Finally, he had found a way.  Only a little more time was needed.  

Suddenly, the chamber came to life as the computers recognized a threat in the Angel Grove area.  

Zordon reached out and took hold of the energy of the Grid, then pulled himself into the reality of the Prime Material Plane.  The chamber's lights came up and the Edenite built droid, Alpha 5, hurried into the room and sent out a call to the Zeo Power Rangers.  In moments, six columns of light touched down in the room, depositing six heroes.  But only six.  Yellow Zeo was not present.  Zordon frowned.  

The White Grid Master wasn't the only one to have noticed Tanya's absence; Adam Park looked around, a worried cast to his features.  "Where's Tanya?"

"Ai yi yi, Adam," said Alpha from where he was working the scanners, "Tanya does not appear to be in Angel Grove.  Wide spread scans show she is not within a one hundred mile radius."

**"Rangers, you must teleport to the Downtown Angel Grove.  Warsting, whom you fought yesterday, is attacking again.  Billy, Jason, Alpha and I will locate Tanya."**

The Rangers nodded.  

"Come on guys," said Tommy, "It's time to go to work.  It's morphin' time!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN"

"ZEO RANGERV, RED"

The Rangers disappeared in colored light.  

~*~

Citizens were fleeing from the black and yellow monster when the Rangers appeared.  Emergency personnel were on the scene, assisting those who had been injured in the attack.  

Green Zeo summoned his hatchets and stepped forward, pointing one at the monster.  "Warsting.  What have you done with Tanya?"

The monster laughed, a bizarre buzzing sound.  "Lozt a Ranger have you?  That'll make my job eaz-ier."  Warsting flung his hand forward and a stinger flew at Green Zeo who narrowly dodged.  The four Zeo Ranger converged on the monster, weapons drawn.  In a flurry of attack and defend, the Rangers and monster battled down the streets.  Suddenly, in a fan of flames, a troop of Putties appeared, making the battle that much more chaotic.  

Tommy was battling three Putties at once, when his helmet com beeped and Billy's voice came through.  

"Tommy, come in."

"I'm here Billy, what's up?" responded Red Zeo.

"Tommy, we may have found a way to break though Warsting's shielding.  We need you in the Power Chamber."

Red Zeo nodded.  "I'll be there in a bit."  Addressing the other Rangers on the field, Tommy said, "I've been called to the Power Chamber.  I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Hurry it up Tommy," Rocky replied, "We can't hold out for long with only three of us."

The Red Ranger nodded and disappeared in a flash of crimson light.  

~*~

"Okay guys I'm here, do you know where Tanya is?"

Jason shook his head. "Billy's still working on that, however we now have a weapon that can break through Warsting's shield."

**"Extend your hand Red Zeo Ranger, and receive what has been granted to you,"** Zordon intoned with a slight smile. In a flash of white a sword appeared in Tommy's hand. It was silver and white, the pommel taking the form of a tiger's head. Stunned, Tommy turned the sword so that he was facing the tiger.

"Saba?" he asked quietly. At the sound of his name the tiger's eyes snapped open. 

"Tommy? What's going on?" The saber seemed disoriented. "I thought you had Red Zeo power now."

"I do." Tommy shook himself. "I'm not certain how this is possible, however the important thing now is that there is a battle going on."

"Right, let's go… Tommy, it's good to see you again."

Tommy grinned. "You too Saba." In a flash of red and white light the two were gone.

"Ai yi yi, how sentimental," Alpha sighed.

"Zordon," said Billy suddenly, "I've found Tanya, she's being held captive in Mondo's fortress. His shields are up, that's why we couldn't locate her immediately"

**"It is as we feared then,"** Sighed Zordon. "Begin to attempt to find a way to rescue her, it is all we can do for now."

~*~

"I'm back guys, and so is an old friend," said Red Zeo upon his return to the battlefield. The buildings around him weren't looking so good. Many windows were shattered and the outside walls were scared with gouges and burn marks. 

"Hey Tommy, glad you could make it," said Blue Zeo in his usual bantering style. 

"That sounds like Rocky, not Billy," Saba whispered to Tommy.

"It is," replied Tommy as he slashed the saber at a Puttie. "Some changes have been made, I'll explain later." In a flurry of attacks the Rangers defeated the remaining Putties, and turned to face Warsting.

"Well done Rangerzz. Now you will faccee mee, and your weaponss do no good againssst meee."

"Wrong again Warsting. I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," replied Red Zeo

"Saba?" Green Zeo's voice was surprised.

"Score a point for the Black Ranger in green armor," Saba quipped.

"Yup," said Blue Zeo, "That's Saba."

"Greetings Rocky, still master of the obvious I see. And you must be Katherine, good to meet you."

Kat smiled behind her helmet. "Nice to meet you too Saba."

"Uh I don't mean to interrupt guys, but we've got a six foot bee to take care of here." Tommy looked anxiously at the impatient Warsting.

"Well then Tommy I suppose that's your cue to utter something properly heroic and then I'll bail your butts out once again." 

Tommy stuck his tongue out but wasn't nearly as effective being on the inside of his helmet. Glad the helmet hid his blush as well, he cleared his throat. "You're going down, you oversized bug!" 

With that Saba flew into the air and fired lasers at the monster. Confident in his magical force shield, Warsting stood his ground. Needless to say he was surprised when the lasers connected and he was blasted to the ground.

"The shield is broken guys, you can take him now," Saba was sounding particularly smug. Before the Rangers could close in however, Warsting vanished in flames.

"Damn, got away again," muttered Kat.

"Guys, let's go back to the Power Chamber, hopefully they've found Tanya." Adam once again sounded anxious. The others nodded and they teleported in a flash of colors, the addition of a small bit of white puzzling the reporters who had been trying to get to the Rangers before they could take off. 

~*~

**"Rangers, I have some distressing news, Tanya has been taken captive by King Mondo. He has yet to state what he wants, and we currently do not have a safe means of entering his fortress."**

"Damn!" Adam hit the counter. "Well then what the hell are we supposed to do?" The others were surprised at the violence in Adam's tone.

"Hey man calm down, you know we'll do whatever we can to free Tanya." Jason replied.

"Yeah I know." Adam sank to the floor.

Trying to change the subject for a while Tommy drew Saba. "Everyone, you know Saba. Saba, there's Jason and Billy, they are currently out of action, and you already identified the others."

Saba nodded. "This Tanya you all are worried about, she is the Yellow Zeo Ranger?"

"Sure is quick," said Rocky quietly.

"I heard that Blue boy. Where is Aisha?"

"She stayed in Africa, Tanya is her replacement," replied Billy.

"Come on, let's get started," interjected Katherine.

With that the Rangers began to work on the consoles searching for ways into Mondo's fortress. 

~*~

It was nearing midnight. Billy lay on a couch in the library in the lower levels of the Power Chamber. There were other rooms down there, sleeping quarters, a kitchen, a lounge, and a many other unexplored areas. Billy wasn't even sure how much of the lower part of the Power Chamber he had yet to explore. 

In his hands was one of the few texts actually written in Earth English. This particular book contained interesting information on the different Ranger powers that had been discovered and engineered. It described Zeo, Lightstar, Turbo, Saurian, Thunder, Ninja and others. Some were native to only a certain planet, some quite common. 

Billy was tired, he had come down to the library to relax. Adam had still been up in the main chamber working on a way past Mondo's shields. The others had all gone home to get some sleep. Because Billy was tired he almost missed the importance of what he was reading. 

_'Once a Ranger always a Ranger.' This saying is often taken to mean in the honorary sense, however it is a little known fact that once a connection to the Morphing Grid is established it remains 'till death. It is possible for a currently 'unpowered' Ranger to morph. The resulting warrior contains an amalgam of previous powers held plus the 'memory derived' powers similar to the Ninjetti in that they are drawn from the user's subconscious. This amalgam power is fairly unstudied as of yet, and there is very little information on it. _

Billy sat up, no longer tired and read on.

_The few results of accidental morphing in this manner show that the warrior does not have the full strength, speed, and agility upgrade of that of a full ranger. Any advantages to offset these disadvantages are as of yet unknown. _

Billy sat staring at the lines, questions running through his head. _Why hadn't Zordon told them about this? Could he and Jason do it in order to help the others? Could he do it now and try to save Tanya? At that thought Billy became determined. Zordon hadn't been lying when he said there wasn't any safe way to enter the Mondo's fortress, but there was a dangerous way. _

Sitting cross-legged on the couch, Billy relaxed his mind. He began to meditate on his previous powers, the Triceratops, the Unicorn, and especially the Wolf. He remembered previous battles, what it had felt like to be a Ranger, to have the power flowing through his body… 

Billy opened his eyes and found himself on a vast sandy plain.  A bright blue sky arched above him though there was no visible sun.  He might have been apprehensive, suddenly finding himself in the middle of nowhere in such a manner, but a calm enveloped the young man.  

Billy turned in a slow circle looking for a change in the terrain or some other sign of what to do next.  What he found was rather unexpected.  Three creatures stood staring at him with unblinking eyes.  They were each similar in that their hides were some shade of blue.  That is where the similarities in form ended.  

In the fore were two creatures.  The one on the right was a study and majestic unicorn, its thick mane and tail a pale blue and its coat a deep cobalt.  The shining horn of the proud beast shone with a light of its own.  Sitting next to the unicorn was a wolf.  The canine appeared watched the young human with a supreme air of calm confidence.  The wolf's coat was a greyish blue darkening to almost black at the muzzle.  Standing behind these two creatures was one much larger.  The triceratops stood looking down at Billy with piercing blue eyes, its three horns sharp and unblemished, its blue scaled hide covering powerful muscles.  

Then they began to speak.  

_Cranston, The deep bass voice of the triceratops caught his attention.  There was no physical sound but Billy heard him speaking quite clearly.__  I am the Triceratops, a figure representing caution and defense, charge and attack. I am the Triceratops, and I am you. The ancient creature stood as it had before, unmoving.  _

_William Cranston, This was a baritone voice with a musical quality that Billy couldn't quite define. __I am the Unicorn I represent purity and health. I am the Unicorn and I am you. The essence of the Unicorn flowed into Billy the same as the Triceratops had._

_Billy, I am the Wolf, silent and sure, I represent passion and life. As the grave whisper of the wolf spoke to Billy's mind, the three spirits began to fade away, glowing with a blue light.  Soon the spirits no longer had physical form and became blue energy that flowed into Billy, filling him with power.  _

_I am the Wolf…_

"… And I am you." Billy stood and looked down at himself. He wore armor similar to the kind he had worn when he first became a Ranger, except that the sleeves and boots resembled that of his Ninja uniform. Emblazoned upon his chest was a crest with the three figures of his powers. His helmet was simply blue with a black visor, and gray mouth plate. 

As quietly as he could he ascended the stairs to the main room. He could have teleported up, but he didn't want to disturb anyone who might be up there. He didn't want anyone trying to stop him, or worse trying to come along. When he reached the main room he noticed Adam asleep against one of the consoles. Alpha 5 was nowhere to be seen, and Zordon was not visible in his time warp, a sign he was in a meditative state. As quietly as he could, Billy pressed a couple of buttons preparing for teleportation when suddenly he heard a quiet voice from behind him. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" Billy turned around to see that Green Zeo was awake and was pointing a blaster at him. 

"It's me Adam," replied Billy removing his helmet.

"Billy? What's going on? Where did you get that uniform?"

Billy sighed. "I'll explain later."

"Where are you going?" Adam wasn't letting up. "Don't try to lie to me here Billy.  You know of a way into Mondo's fortress don't you?"

Billy sighed again. "Yes Adam, but it's dangerous. There is a great possibility that I'll set off alarms and have millions of Cogs all over me."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, and I'm sure the others will as well." Adam reached for his communicator.

"No!" said Billy, "If you call the others up here Zordon will come out of his meditative state and he'll never allow us to go this way."

Adam looked at his communicator and nodded. "Fine, then just the two of us will go." 

"Adam, you don't…" Billy looked at Adam's face. The Green Ranger's eyes were red and his hair was messed up. He looked awful, but he also looked determined. _Wow. Thought Billy, __When did Adam Park fall for Tanya Sloan? Out loud he said. "Prepare for teleportation, I'm not sure what will happen when we land, but it's likely to be dangerous." Adam nodded and Billy pushed a few buttons, the two were gone in a flash of green and blue._

Alpha walked into the room just in time to see the two flashes of colors. "Ai yi yi, what was that?" Walking over to one of the control panels he pushed a few buttons, and Zordon appeared in his time warp.

**"What is the matter Alpha?"**

"I am tracking two teleportation beams, they are headed for Mondo's fortress. One of them is Adam the other is… Billy?" Alpha looked, shocked at the readings. "Is that possible Zordon?"

It seemed a morning for sighing. **"Alpha contact the others at once."** As soon as the other Rangers entered the main room the questions began flowing.

"Has Mondo said what he wants?" 

"Did you find a way in?" 

"Where's Billy?" 

"… And Adam?"

**"Rangers, please be quiet." ** As the Rangers quieted down Zordon continued. **"Adam and Billy have teleported to Mondo's fortress. They did so in such a fashion as to break through the shields, however this will also set off an alarm."**

"So what do we do?" asked Rocky.

"There is nothing we can do until Alpha finds a safer way to break through the shields."

"Why can't we go through the same way they did?" Tommy was practically bouncing on his toes.

"It would be too dangerous."

"But Zordon-" started Kat.

**"Enough! I will not put the rest of you into this kind of danger unless absolutely necessary. I may have just lost two Rangers, I will not lose more."** Kat jumped back, and the others were all startled at the emotion in Zordon's voice. Sighing the ancient sage looked down at his warriors, his children in every way but name. **"I am sorry.  I should not have lost my temper.  We will monitor Billy and Adam.  If they are in serious danger I'll will teleport the rest of you in."**

~*~

Two beams of light coalesced into two warriors, one in green, one in blue. "I don't see anything," said Green Zeo.

"Keep alert," replied Blue Warrior. "Which way do you think we ought to go?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, if we can find a computer consol or something we can probably find out where Tanya is."

Blue Warrior nodded. "However they already know were here, we should move quickly." They ran off down the hall looking for either a prison or a computer. "Hey, I think we've hit the jackpot!" exclaimed Billy looking at a computer panel set into a small alcove in the wall. 

"Well we've also been found." Green Zeo looked down the hallway to see a platoon of Cogs headed their way. "You find Tanya, I'll hold these guys off." At Billy's nod Green Zeo pulled his blaster and fired at the now charging Cogs. A loud alarm began to sound. 

~*~

Tanya stirred at a sudden sound. She opened her eyes and wished she hadn't. Her vision swam and she was unsteady. Blinking to clear her vision she stood on the cell floor, and took stock of herself. Her clothes were in tatters. Her entire body ached and she had a number of bad bruises, luckily however she didn't seem to have any broken bones.

When she'd been brought to the fortress, she had been taken to the detention center. There, the evil Machine King had taunted her, threatened her, and had her beaten. Then she had been thrown into this cell. She couldn't remember much of what had happened after that. Leaning against the wall, the roaring in Tanya's ears became a sound more recognizable. 

_A siren…no, an alarm… a warning. They're coming to rescue me._ The idea that the others were coming for her gave her strength. "The other Rangers are coming for me."

Slowly, but with growing strength, Tanya walked over to the cell bars, and peered out into the dimly lit hallway. There were Cogs standing guard at her cell. A little further away was a small metal table. Sitting in the center of the table was the Yellow Zeonizer. Mondo had put it there to taunt her further.

_"You can see the power, but you can not reach it. So close, yet so powerless. You're mine now little Kieroo." At Tanya's frightened expression he had laughed. "Don't worry Yellow Ranger, I'm not going to kill you. No you are to powerful for that, all the Rangers are really, but now you're mine and you'll do my bidding."_

_"I'll never fight for you Mondo," Tanya snarled as the words grated out._

_"Not willingly of course. Do you really believe I am that much of an idiot?"_

_Tanya smiled. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Mondo had just laughed and walked away while Tanya glared after him. _

_ That was when the Cogs had started to attack her, when she was nearly unconscious she had been thrown in the cell. _

"You'll regret taunting me with my own powers Mondo," Tanya whispered. The alarm sounded throughout the fortress. Tanya stood staring at the motionless Cogs guarding her. She waited and hoped.

~*~

"She's in detention center 5, low security." Blue Warrior stepped away from the computer and joined in the fight. 

"Great," said Green Zeo hacking at Cogs left and right with his hatchets. "How do we get there?"

"Follow me." Replied Blue Warrior just as the last Cog went down. Turning he ran the opposite direction down the corridor with Green Zeo close behind him. They ran up metal grate stairs and down metal-floored hallways for several minutes. 

"You know," said Green Zeo, "we haven't run into a Cog since we started running. This could be a trap."

"Yeah," Replied Blue Warrior, "We always seem to be walking into someone's traps. But we haven't any choice."

"However since we suspect that it is a trap, we can be prepared for it." 

The Blue Warrior nodded and slowed as they neared a door. "This is the door to the detention center." 

Green Zeo reached out to the panel that opened the door and pushed it. With a whisper of machinery the door slid upward and the two warriors entered the room carefully. There was a main room and about seven Cogs were working on various consoles. 

Immediately the two Rangers drew their blasters and opened fire. Looking up Green Zeo blasted a few surveillance cameras. As soon as the Cogs were down, Adam rushed into the hall opposite the entrance, where the cells were. 

Blue Warrior was about to follow when he heard a voice coming from one of the control panels. "What's goin' on down the'? Someone repurt." It was Klank, Mondo's Scottish accented footman.

"Everything's fine, we're all fine here, how are you?" Blue Warrior winced. 

"We've had repurt of a disturbance, whut's going on? Have the intruders arrived?"

"No, no… we've uh… had a slight weapons malfunction."

"I'm sending a troop of Cogs," Klank informed him.

"No! There's a reactor leak, very dangerous, give us some time to lock it down."

"Who are ya'?" Klank was beginning to grow suspicious. "What's your serial number?"

"Eh…" Unable to come up with a satisfactory answer Blue Warrior drew his blaster and fired at the communications panel. "Boring conversation anyway. Adam! We're gonna' have company!" Turning, Blue Warrior followed Green Zeo down the cell hall.

At the end of the hall Green Zeo was finishing up two Cogs who had been guarding a cell. Billy looked around, there was a small metal table, and sitting on it was a small black device highlighted with yellow. "Tanya's Zeonizer? How could Mondo be so stupid as to leave it here?"

There was a crash and Billy looked up to see that Adam had smashed open the lock to the cell with his hatchets. 

"Not stupid, arrogant," Adam said as he helped Tanya to her feet. 

Billy snatched up the Zeonizer and tossed it to Tanya. "Well, now to get out of here."

Tanya caught the small device. "Billy?"

Blue Warrior smiled behind his helmet. "Yep. I'll explain later. Right now we've got to leave."

"I don't think so, Grid Warrior." The three whirled to face King Mondo and a large force of Cogs. 

"Trap," muttered Green Zeo.

"Well Billy Cranston, you've finally unlocked the 'Grid Warrior' Power. I knew it would be one of the Earth Rangers. Congratulations."

Billy didn't respond. "Prepare to teleport guys…" The three pressed buttons on their communicators, there was a flash of colors, and then the three stood as they had before. 

"Shit," Tanya muttered under her breath.

The Rangers looked at each other. "Tanya, are you feeling up to a fight?" The question came from Adam. 

Tanya nodded. "No problem Green Zeo," she said with a smirk.

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"All right Mondo, If you want us, here we are, come and get us." 

Mondo laughed, "I've already got what I want Ranger. Capturing you will just be a bonus. Cogs… attack!"

Blue, Yellow and Green lasers began smashing into robotic soldiers. As the Cogs began to close in Adam holstered his blaster. "Zeo Hatchets!" 

Tanya did likewise. "Zeo Nunchuku!" As the two Zeo Rangers began to melee with the Cogs, Billy holstered his blaster and concentrated inwards.

"Power Lance!" the familiar weapon back in hand, Blue Warrior flew into the battle. 

The three heroes battled hard, but there was an innumerable amount of the enemy. Finally they regrouped back to the cell where Tanya had been imprisoned. 

~*~

"Zordon…" Tommy's voice had an edge of panic to it. "Shouldn't we…?" He stared at the viewing screen. His friends were in serious trouble. 

Zordon sighed. **"Rangers, once inside of Mondo's fortress you will be unable to teleport out on your own. You will have to hold on until Alpha can lock you down."**

"Right. It's morphin time!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED"

**"Be careful Rangers, and may the Power protect you." **

Jason sighed as the other Rangers teleported into battle. 

**"I know how you feel Jason." **

Jason looked up at his mentor and friend. "Zordon, is it possible for me to do what Billy did?"

Zordon frowned. **"I would not advise it Jason. It is dangerous and untested." **

Jason sighed again and turned to the viewing globe. 

~*~

Three Rangers materialized in front of their tired partners. 

"Nice to see the rest of the Rangers here," drawled Mondo. 

"Cut the chat. If you back off now, I won't have to hurt you," Red Zeo glared through his helmet.

"Big words, Tommy. Let's see if you can back them up. Attack!"

"Zeo Tonfa!" called Blue Zeo. Two tonfa like blades shimmered into his possession.

"Zeo Shield!" The Pink Zeo Ranger received her small disc like buckler. 

"Saba!" The sentient sword appeared in Red Zeo's hands with a small flash of white.

"Well Tommy, what kind of mess have you gotten me into this time?" asked Saba.

Rolling his eyes Red Zeo looked at the Metallic horde that had stopped its charge, somewhat leery of attacking a team of fully armed Rangers. "This is your last chance Mondo. Back off."

Mondo laughed. "You are out numbered. Who do you think you are to deliver threats in _my_ fortress?"

"What an old windbag," Saba sneered at King Mondo. 

"Is that sword talking?" Tanya whispered to Adam.

"Yeah, Saba was Tommy's partner when he was the White Thunder Ranger."

Saba turned his head towards Tanya. "So you are the Yellow Zeo. Greetings Tanya Sloan, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Saba," replied Tanya.

"And is that Billy in the blue armor over there?"

Billy nodded. "How's it going Saba?"

Saba laughed, "Well aside from the fact that we're about to engage in a major battle, pretty good."

"Speaking of which, let's go." Blue Zeo lead the charge into the midst of the still wary Cog horde. It was a spectacular fight. In flashes of color and showers of sparks the Heroes of Earth fought with the Machine Empire's robotic drones in the Empire's stronghold. Blue Zeo slashed at a Cog and was kicked to the ground from behind. Before the Cog could deliver another blow, Pink Zeo flung her shield at it, destroying the villain. 

Although they fought well, even Power Rangers are human, and humans get tired. The Rangers regrouped, surrounded by Cogs. Mondo addressed the Rangers. "It was entertaining, but I've got an unprotected planet to conquer."

"Not so fast Mondo," Tommy raised Saba into the air and lasers shot out of the tiger's eyes striking the Monarch in the chest. Mondo growled and stood up preparing to return fire when in columns of light the Rangers were gone. 

~*~

In the Power Chamber Zordon watched as six flashes of light became six Rangers. **"Rangers, I'm glad you're safe. Tanya, are feeling okay?"** Tanya nodded slowly before toppling over as Adam caught her. **"Adam, you and the others proceed with Tanya to the Medical Bay. Billy, Jason, please remain for a few minuets, I wish to speak with you."**

As soon as the others were gone Zordon looked down at the two. "Billy, do you have any idea of what you have done?"

Billy looked a bit startled. "You mean the power?" Zordon nodded. "The text said it was possible to morph without a talisman, if one already had a connection to the grid. I tried it and…" Billy gestured toward his armor. "After that I thought that if I could get into the fortress and out with Tanya… well…" Zordon stared silently at Billy. "Zordon, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put myself or the other Rangers in that situation. I just figured that I was expendable, I didn't intend to take Adam along, but…" he trailed off. 

"Man, you are not expendable. We need you here. If anyone is expendable, I am." Billy looked at Jason in shock.

"You? Expendable?"

**"Neither of you is expendable, none of the Rangers are. Billy, you took a risk, this time it paid off. Sometimes you have to take risks, it's a part of being a Ranger, but remember that risks have consequences. Now about the Power… Billy you have tapped into the Grid Warrior Power. There is little known about this power, you must be careful in using it." **Zordon stopped he seemed somewhat hesitant.** "Jason, I have a request."**

"Anything Zordon."

"You may attempt to acquire the Grid Warrior power as Billy has. This is dangerous… you may not survive-" Zordon was about to say more but Jason cut him off.

"Zordon, If I can have powers again, I can help the Rangers again. I want to do it."

Zordon nodded. "I must tell you that I'm not granting this solely to benefit the Rangers… This is something of an experiment. To see how the Grid Warrior Powers work." Zordon looked a bit ashamed. "Knowing this, will you still attempt the power?"

Jason gave a small chuckle. "Of course Zordon, what do I have to do?"

Billy discreetly removed him from the main chamber and down to the Medical Bay as Alpha would certainly want to check him over before he left.  

** "Sit down Jason, relax. Focus inward, to your power, to your self…"** the sage chanted softly, exerting his control over the Grid to ease his first Red Ranger into a trance.  

Jason felt as though he was floating.  For an eternity of a moment, he was in a void.  Then the young man remembered that he had something he needed to do.  

Jason opened his eyes and found himself on a vast grassy plane. Above him was a blue sky with some white puffy clouds in the distance.  A bright sun sat on the horizon painting the underside of those clouds a brilliant red.  

_ Jason Lee Scott… Jason turned to stare at large red reptilian beast. __I am the Tyrannosaurus. I am power unrelenting, and I am you. The red figure dissipated and flowed into Jason._

_ Jason, The somewhat sibilant voice came form a red dragon that flowed through the air. __Jason, I am the Red Dragon, the Heat and the Heart, I am you. The red energy of the Dragon flowed into Jason._

_ Jason Scott, Jason turned around to face a large Golden pyramid, lightning flashed above it and along its surface. __You, you are not a customary representative of me. Jason looked up at the figure puzzled. A deep bass chuckle reverberated through the featureless sea of grass. __However you are strong and steady, you are me, and I… again the laugh. __I am the Pyramidas and I am you. Slowly the Golden pyramid began to flow into Jason as the others had._

~*~

Jason's eyes snapped open. He was sitting in the Power Chamber facing Zordon. "How long was I out?"

"Twenty-eight minuets," replied Alpha.

"Where are the others?"

"They are at the Youth Center. Tanya has made a full recovery due the accelerated healing process… are you okay Jason?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason looked down at himself. He was wearing red armor with golden highlights. The sigil upon his chest was that of two giant lizards and in the background a pyramid, lightning flashing from its peak. 

"Well done Grid Warrior."

"So it worked… wow."

Zordon smiled. "Yes Jason, It worked. I suggest that you go now and see your friends, they are worried about you." Jason nodded and teleported out in a flash of Red highlighted with gold. 

~*~

Tanya watched as Rocky and Adam sparred. She was sitting at a table with Katherine Hillard, Tommy Oliver and Billy Cranston. _Ah Adam… He had come to save her._

"Hey guys." The voice startled Tanya out of her thoughts.

"Jason!" Kat looked at him a bit worriedly "Did it… work out?"

Jason grinned back. "Of course, you are looking at the newest addition to the team."

"Addition?" Tommy barked a laugh, "Jason you've always been a part of the team."

"Thanks Tommy, that means a lot."

"You too Billy," said Rocky as he and Adam sat down, still breathing hard. Billy just smiled.

"Hey guys, this one is on the house." Ernie called out as he carried over seven large drinks. "You guys ran out the other day with out drinking what you paid for."

"Sorry Ernie we ah…"

"I know guys."

"You do?" Tanya exclaimed. The rangers all stared at Ernie with shock.

"Of course, you teenagers have busy lives." Ernie chuckled faintly at the look of relief in the teen's eyes. As he walked back to the counter he added softly "And the Power Ranger's lives are busier than most."

"You know guys, Warsting is still out there." Said Adam sipping on his drink.

"But there are seven of us now. We're ready for anything." Replied Tanya. Adam smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You're right Tanya, we're ready for anything."


	3. Cat Within a Cat

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related materials are property of Buena Vista Entertainment. Further inspiration is drawn from sources including but not limited to Star Wars, The Wheel of Time, Final Fantasy, and Magic:  The Gathering. All other ideas are original unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to any other work is purely coincidental. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without permission. Any and all comments can be sent to Randelm@hotmail.com._**

**Cat Within a Cat**

Loose Ends Tied, a Feline Uncovered, and Other Revelations

The light shined fully now upon the collection of blue figures. The group of two red and one gold figure had and had settled on the steady bright beam as well. The iron straps that had been wrapping around the Yellow tower had disappeared in a flash of green, and the Yellow tower now seemed closer to the group made up of the Black Lion, Black Frog, and Green Crystal Bull.

_And what will come next?_ pondered the presence in the shadows. _What will come of these Rangers of Earth?_

A slight movement caught the attention of the silent observer. Near a collection of pink figures there seemed to be a cat, the white furred pink-eyed figure flickered in and out of existence. 

_Interesting, very interesting indeed._

~*~

Lord Zedd stood looking out over Earth. _That idiot Mondo,_ he thought, _He had the Yellow Zeo Ranger in his fortress and he practically let her go._ Turning from the starry scene Zedd looked over his currently empty throne room. _It's a joint throne room now, you're a married man,_ Zedd reminded himself. It had been two days since Tanya's return, a good time to attack the Rangers. All seven of them, seven Rangers… _ As if I didn't have enough problems._ These two warriors with new powers… Jason and Billy. The Grid Warrior power was uncharted territory, dangerous. 

"Better send more warriors…" Zedd mumbled. Raising his voice to a bellow, he called through the Moon Palace. "Warsting, Goldar, Rito!" After a short while the three filed into the room behind Rita.

"You called my Lord?" Warsting bowed before Lord Zedd.

"Suck up," muttered Goldar.

"What's up Ed?" Rito bounced from foot to foot.

Zedd shook his head and sighed… "You three are going to lead a team of Putties and Tengas against the Rangers."

"But Zeddy, that never works." Rita looked at her husband with a 'what-are-you-an-idiot?' look on her face.

"I've got a plan dear," Zedd said trying to keep his irritation under control.

"And would you like to share with the rest of us?" Rita's voice was cold.

"Not particularly," Zedd replied just as coolly. Rita glared at Zedd for a while and then stalked out of the room.

"Yikes… major tension!" said Rito loudly.

"Shut up you idiot," muttered Goldar.

"You three get down there and start making a mess, when the Rangers show up send the troops against them. I'll take care of it from there."

"Yess, my Lord." replied Warsting. In a flash of flames the three were gone.

~*~

Jason sat in the Juice Bar and watched as Rocky and Tommy taught a martial arts class. Tommy was leading one of the newer kids in a simple kata while Rocky was teaching high kicks to a couple of other kids.

Jason he too had taught martial arts classes, the memories made him smile.  Jason looked up as one of his former students walked into the bar. Billy had been quick to learn, partly because of the Ranger Powers, but he was now a black belt and one of the best in the city. 

"Hey Billy, have a seat." Billy nodded and sat down. "How's it going?"

"Agreeable, I've been doing some experiments."

"You don't say?" Jason smiled.

"I mean with the power," Billy smiled faintly in return. Jason became serious and he motioned for Billy to go on. "We know that the power draws from previous powers, that's evident enough. But the text said that the Grid Warrior power doesn't have all the physical enhancements that the other powers do. However-" 

"So what'll it be guys?" Jason and Billy looked up startled at Ernie.

"Oh, umm… Burger and fries." Billy looked over at Jason who shot him a nervous glance. "Iced tea to drink."

"Club and tea please, Ernie," said Jason.

"Alright, be back in a few." Ernie turned and walked back behind the counter telling his cook the orders.

"Man… do you think he heard us?" Jason looked a bit worried.

"Actually Jase, I think Ernie knows."

"You do?"

"Sure, we're always skipping out without finishing our food. That's pretty uncharacteristic, especially for Rocky. When we leave, the monster sirens begin…"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Huh… well there isn't anything we can do about it. Besides I think we can trust him."

"I'm sure we can. Anyway like I was saying-" Billy was again cut off. This time by a six toned beep from his communicator.

Billy and Jason looked over to Tommy and Rocky who were just finishing up their class. "Well that will be all for today." Said Rocky. "See you all next week." As the students scattered Rocky, Tommy, Jason and Billy left the Juice Bar. Once they were in a deserted part of the hall, Rocky pressed a button on their communicator.

"We read you."

"Ai yi yi Rocky, you and the others must teleport to the Power Chamber immediately!"

"We're on our way," replied Rocky. In a flash of color they teleported away as the monster warning system began to blare. When the four materialized in the Power Chamber, Kat, Adam, and Tanya appeared as well. 

·Tanya looked over at her teammates. Kat looked haggard and worn out. She was about to say something but decided against it. _ I'll talk to her after the battle._

They all looked up at Zordon's dimensional warp as it filled with energy and he came out of his meditative state. 

**"Rangers, Warsting, Rito, and Goldar are in the park."**

"Time to go to work guys," said Jason.  "It's morphing time!"

"AZ'TIER!"

"CRI'OULD!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

**"May the Power protect you,"** whispered Zordon as his warriors teleported out.

~*~

The three villains were in the park firing off lasers, chasing civilians and causing a general ruckus.

"Hey!" Rocky yelled "We're here, let's get started and then you can go crying back to Rita and Zedd."

"Jason!" Goldar roared across the park, a fanatic expression on his face. 

"Goldar," Jason replied calmly. "Power Sword!" With a ripple of light the ancient weapon appeared in Cri'ould's hand. It was a double-edged middle sword with a simple crosspiece and handle. The golden armored primate and Grid Warrior squared off, resuming a their feud from the beginning of Rita's attacks on Earth. 

"Alright guys, let's go." Tommy led the charge against the remaining two monsters and was greeted by the appearance of a troop of Tengas and Putties.

Tanya summoned her nunchukus and began to clobber Tengas left and right. At her back was Green Zeo, who was wielding his emerald colored hatchets with a practiced skill. Adam let out a cry as his feet were kicked out from underneath him and Yellow Zeo turned to bludgeon the Putty before it could pounce on him. As she helped him to his feet, Adam flung one of his hatchets over Tanya's shoulder destroying yet another of the clay golems. 

Billy and Tommy positioned themselves on opposite sides of Warsting, waiting for a weakness in the monster's guard. 

"Ha! Jusst a couple of Rangerzz," baited the villain. "The little blue sscientisst and a traitor to my masster." Raising his hand Warsting summoned his sword. "Thiss will be a breezze."

"You're awfully sure of yourself.  Let's see if you can back up your mouth." Tommy summoned his enchanted blade. "Ready Saba?"

"Always am Tommy."

"Give up now Warsting," Billy offered, "Otherwise you will leave us with no choice." The Blue Grid Warrior summoned his Power Lance with a thought.  

In response, Warsting slashed at Red Zeo, and Billy took the opportunity to thrust with his weapon causing sparks to fly. The monster turned to attack the Az'tier Warrior and Tommy slashed with Saba again causing sparks. Wounded the monster backed off trying to keep the two Rangers at bay. 

Rito looked at Rocky and Katherine and began to sing in a raspy off key voice. "Duh de de de duh, bad to the bone, duh de de de duh, b-b-b-b-b-b bad, duh de de de duh!"

"Oh give me a break. Shut up and defend yourself you… uh… thing," challenged Rocky.

"Ohh that one hurt, come on try again."

"You're going down you bone-headed, useless, pathetic, moldy, disgusting, no-talent pile of bones!" shouted Kat.

Rocky and Rito stared at her. "Now that's more like it. You should take lessons Rock head."

"Rock head? You gotta be kidding me."

"Enough chat!" Kat summoned her shield and flung it at Rito hitting him in the face. Rito staggered back, and Blue Zeo kicked him in the side. Rito tried to go on the offensive but Kat and Rocky both drew their blasters and concentrated laser fire on the skeleton. 

Goldar was grinning to himself. He was once again fighting his most worthy opponent. Furiously the two fought back and forth, neither gaining the advantage. Finally they broke apart and stared at each other. Goldar risked a glance to where the others were fighting. 

The Green and Yellow Zeos were cleaning up a few remaining Tengas. Red Zeo and the Blue Warrior were causing serious damage to Warsting, while Pink and Blue Zeo were holding Rito at bay. 

Finally Tommy and Billy struck together destroying Warsting. The resulting explosion knocked the combatants to the ground. The Rangers rose and regrouped now facing only Rito and Goldar. Pink Zeo drew her blaster and fired. The monsters tired to jump out of the way but the rose colored blasts kept on coming.

"That's our cue," laughed Rito. Swinging his sword around he and Goldar teleported away. 

Even after the enemies were gone Kat kept firing, putting holes in what was a few minutes ago, well manicured turf.

"Kat! Stop!" Tommy put a hand on Katherine's shoulder.

"Wha-? Oh my head… Tommy? What's going on?"

"They're gone Kat." 

Katherine looked around, Tommy was right the villains had left. 

"Let's get back to the Power Chamber," said Tanya a looking over at a group of news crews that had begun to head their way. The others nodded and were gone as soon as they touched their communicators. 

~*~

**"Well done Rangers,"** said Zordon as soon as the Rangers entered the room.

"Thanks Zordon," said Billy replying for the group.

"Zordon, I'm curious about a few things." Tanya said after she'd had a bit to recover.

**"Of course, I will answer what I can."** Zordon watched as the Rangers took off their helmets and sat down, exhausted. Katherine sat by herself staring off into nowhere.  Tommy sat next to her, but she didn't seem to notice.  

Tanya leaned against one of the counters and looked up at her mentor. "When Mondo held me captive, he called me something.  A… a Kieroo, I believe it was.  What is a Kieroo?"

"And what about Jason and Billy's morphin calls?" added Adam.  

Zordon cleared his throat. **"To answer Tanya's question first, a Kieroo is a sentient structure. Most Kieroo take the form of towers. These sentient towers were created for defense on my home planet of Eltar. This is what The Pink and Yellow Zeo powers are based upon.**

**"The words Jason and Billy used to morph are words of an old language used by group of Mages of the Grid. The word Cri'ould means literally Red Gold, but the deeper meaning has to do with a Warrior of Honor and Pride. Red is the confident warrior, while Gold is the honor-bound proud warrior. **

**"Billy is the Az'tier, the Blue Soul. Blue is the calm relaxed color, the reference to soul indicates that Billy is extremely in tune with his Spirit Guides."**  Zordon looked around at his pupils.** "Does that answer all the current questions?"**

The Rangers nodded a bit sleepily. "Good, now get to bed, you've had a rough past couple of days, and it's getting late."

"Yes dad," replied Rocky lightly as he and the others teleported out chuckling softly. Zordon smiled in return and his image faded from the tube as he entered a meditative state, leaving Alpha 5 to put the consoles in stand by mode. 

~*~

Opening his eyes Zordon found himself in a grassy meadow of his meditative dimension. Here he was a young looking man. He had short, almost spiky, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was slim and muscular. 

This dimension, his own creation where he could move freely outside his time warp, was still all in his mind. He still wasn't physically free of the warp. Oh how he wished he could be. 

To his right was a forest, but he didn't go that way, he went left instead, towards the mountains. With a thought he was atop the highest peak looking down on his small dimension. It was an island. There was a forest, and a beautiful beach on most of the coastline. The small mountain range he was currently in was the source of a river with many waterfalls and which finally emptied into the vast ocean surrounding the island. This is where Zordon came to relax. 

~*~

"You didn't even really have a plan did you?!" screeched Rita. "What the hell is wrong with you? We haven't launched a serious attack on the Rangers in weeks, what's going on?"

Lord Zedd sighed. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"What?" Rita looked perplexed. Zedd wasn't fighting back, this was unusual. "Zedd, what's wrong?" There was actual concern in her voice. Zedd didn't answer. "Zedd? Zedd let's send down the Sentinel Finster's been working on." The evil lord nodded in indifferent agreement.

~*~

Katherine Hillard lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Rather, she didn't want to sleep. For the past couple of nights she'd been having an awful nightmare. She didn't want to experience it again, but her eyelids were getting heavy, her breathing slowed, and inevitably she was carried off into slumber. 

Kat opened her eyes and found herself in a dark dense forest. She looked up only to see dark green foliage, no sky, and no sun. Somewhat nervously she looked around. There was no way to distinguish which direction she should go, so she just began to walk. 

She'd been moving for no more than a minute when she heard a rustle in the underbrush to her right. Startled Katherine jumped back and fell into a defensive stance. She was ready to face anything, Tengas, Putties, Cogs, a monster… Even one of the evil monarchs themselves, but she dreaded what she knew was coming. Emerging from the brush came a small, white, house cat with glowing pink eyes. 

Kat screamed and ran. She ran as hard as she could looking over her shoulder, the cat merely walked, taking her own sweet time. However Katherine couldn't get away, every time she looked back the cat was closer, and bigger. Suddenly, as had happened before, she tripped and fell to the ground rolling over and over until she lay on her back. Getting into a half sitting position against a tree, she looked in the direction she had come from and saw the cat now big as a lion slowly walking towards her.

Katherine scrambled to her knees but before she could move further the cat was face to face with her. Kat could hear the beast's grumbling purr, feel it's hot breath. The creature opened it's gaping maw and…

Kat sat up quickly taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself. It was just a dream, the same damn dream she'd been having for days now. She wasn't sure what to make of it. Taking a deep breath she lay back in her bed. First her parents arguing, then these recurring dreams, and _then_ she and Tommy had broken up, not to mention the fact that she had been shooting at nothing yesterday at the battle…she had no idea what to do. 

Sighing Kat got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. Slipping off her nightgown she turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature until it was comfortable.

_What does this dream mean? None of my powers have been based around a cat._  

But that wasn't true.  Before succeeding Kimberly Hart of the Pink Ranger powers, Katherine had been in service to Rita Repulsa.  Rita had given Kat the ability to change shape into a house cat.  Using this form, Katherine had gotten close to the Pink and Yellow Rangers of the time, Kim and Aisha.  She had planned to do horrible things to them.  __

Finishing her shower she stepped out and toweled herself off. Sitting on her bed she sighed again. _"Maybe I should talk to Zordon about this."_ She got up, dressed in a pink T-shirt and blue jeans, and teleported to the Power Chamber.

"Katherine, hello… umm, what are you doing here?" Alpha 5 sounded confused at Kat's appearance. "Is there a problem?"

"Hello Alpha… umm no, not a problem really… I just need to talk to Zordon."

~*~

Zordon sat with his back to a tree in his forest, relaxing, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. 

_"I just need to talk to Zordon." _

The voice floated through Zordon's dimension. Opening his eyes the wizard stood up. 

"Katherine? I wonder what she needs…" Zordon mumbled to himself. Gathering his power, Zordon focused it into his prison and slowly he faded from his dimension into his ion tube in the Power Chamber. Katherine was talking to Alpha in the main room.

**"Greetings Katherine. How may I assist you?" **

"Oh… Hello Zordon, how are you?"

Zordon smiled patiently. **"I am fine Katherine. How are you?"**

"Fine… sort of… not really. Oh Zordon my parents have been arguing for the past couple of months. And then after going out with Tommy I'm not sure I really love him, and so we broke up and I'm afraid I've broken his heart and then these dreams, and…" The Pink clad girl broke down and began to cry.

"There, there Katherine," Alpha awkwardly patted Kat's back, "It'll be okay." Katherine turned around and hugged the startled droid. 

"Thank you Alpha, but I don't think it will be. The other problems are mine and I'll deal with them, but the dream…I don't know." Katherine looked up at Zordon, her tear streaked face now under control. 

Zordon was silent for a moment. **"Katherine, I am sorry. I should have noticed the stress before, I've been neglecting my duties."** Katherine tried to object but he plowed on. **"I am going to attempt to help you with your dream and to relieve some of your stress."**

"Zordon I…"

**"Relax Katherine. Relax. Listen to the sound of my voice. Only to the sound of my voice. Calm, soothing. Close you eyes. Relax."** Katherine did as she was told. She began to feel a strange sort of calm. **"Now let all the tension go out of your body. Feel it draining out. Calm, Soothing. Now imagine yourself on a beach. The waves from the ocean are going back and forth, back and forth. Turn around and you'll see…"**

"A forest," Kat finished for him. "And beyond that beautiful mountains."

"Open your eyes Katherine," the voice came from behind her. 

Opening her eyes Katherine saw a scene that, moments before, she believed was only in her mind. Turning around slowly she came face to face with a young man. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello Katherine." The man extended his hand. Katherine took the hand and noticed that the hands were soft. Their color was of one who didn't spend much time out doors. The voice… the voice was not as loud and booming as it was in the Power Chamber, but it was still the same. 

"Z-Zordon?" 

The man just grinned.

"Have a seat Katherine." The two sat down on a white blanket on the sand. "Well, what do you think?" 

"Of what Zordon?"

Zordon gestured around himself. "About this, my dimension."

Katherine's eyes widened. "This is yours? Zordon it's beautiful!" The wizard allowed himself a small smile. "So how, I mean if you're trapped…"

"This dimension here is a creation of my mind. I can travel it freely unbound by the laws of physics, anything I want to happen here, happens. Unfortunately when I leave here the only place I can go is my time warp, and you will go back to the place you were standing before I brought you here. Now, tell me about these dreams."

Katherine recounted her dream. "And then it walks up to me, opens its mouth and… and then I wake up. Do you know what it means Zordon?"

Zordon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Katherine, during your time in service to Rita you had the ability to change form into a cat." 

Katherine bowed her head, it had been as she feared. She braced herself for what she knew Zordon would say next.

"It is possible that this is your dark side fighting to emerge. However I have another theory. The cat obviously represents your time with Rita, but…" Zordon looked at Katherine, her head bowed. Reaching out he took her face in his hands and lifted her head until she was looking at him. "Katherine, listen to me. Tommy went through something similar after his time as Rita's evil Ranger, but he made it through.  We will always be here to help you.  _I_ will always be ready to help you when you need it.  Understand?" 

Katherine nodded.

"Good.  Now I want to try something, but I'll need your consent. I want you to relive your dream, and this time we'll play all the way through. Don't worry, I won't allow any harm to come to you."

Kat's eyes were a bit wild but she nodded. "Alright."

Zordon nodded in response. "Now think back to your dream Katherine. Think back." As soon as Kat was in a dream state Zordon locked onto it and made it real within his dimension. Then he awoke Katherine. 

Kat opened her eyes and found herself with Zordon in a dark dense forest. She looked up only to see dark green foliage, no sky, and no sun. Somewhat nervously she looked around. There was no way to distinguish which direction they should go, so she just began walking, Zordon behind her. 

They'd been walking for no more than a minute when they heard a rustle in the underbrush to their right. Startled Kat jumped back and fell into a defensive stance. She knew what was coming, and feared it. Taking comfort in the presence beside her, Kat steeled herself. From the brush came a small, white, house cat with glowing pink eyes. 

As she had done before she ran as hard as she could looking over her shoulder at the cat that followed in no big hurry. However Katherine couldn't get away, every time she looked back the cat was closer, and bigger. Suddenly, as had happened before, she tripped and fell to the ground rolling over and over until she lay on her back. Scrambling into a half sitting position against a tree, she looked in the direction she had come from, and saw the cat, now much larger, slowly walking towards her.

Katherine scrambled to her knees but before she could move further the cat was face to face with her. Kat could hear the beast's grumbling purr, feel it's hot breath. She was about to close her eyes but instead this time she decided to meet the creature straight on. The creature opened it's gaping maw and…

…And licked her. Kat started, surprised at the gesture of friendship from the creature that had plagued her dreams for weeks. Looking down she found the cat was again normal size and looking up at her expectantly. Tentatively Kat reached out a hand and stroked the soft white fur. Sitting back against the tree Kat took the cat into her lap with purring approval. 

"Katherine." Kat looked up at her mentor and friend. 

"This is what I was afraid of Zordon, this cat is me, I was afraid of myself."

Zordon sat down next to the Pink clad girl. Her face was tear stained and dirty, her hair was messed up and her clothes had twigs and leaves in them… she looked more at ease now than she had in days. 

"Katherine, this cat represented your dark side. You have a natural ability to shape shift, most apparently into a cat. This ability remained hidden during your youth. When captured and pressed into service by Rita she exploited this ability thereby causing you to associate it with something evil. But it's not. It is a part of you, and now that you have confronted it, you have also released it."

"Thank you Zordon. I'm sorry to have troubled you over something so trivial."

"It's hardly trivial, besides that's part of my job."

"So now that this ability is freed… will I be able to use it at will?"

"That depends on how much you practice."

Katherine was about to ask more when she heard the sirens of the Power Chamber begin to sound through the dimension. Zordon stood up and helped Katherine to her feet.

"Well," he said, "time to go to work." Nodding to Kat he began to fade away as she pressed a button on her communicator and teleported back into the Power Chamber.

~*~

Seven columns of light touched down at the construction site where the disturbance had been sensed. It was still rather early, and the sun was quite a ways from rising.

"Spread out guys, be careful." Tommy ordered. The Rangers headed separate directions keeping on the look out for any monsters. 

Rocky and Adam cautiously walked through the construction site. Something out of the corner of his eye caught Adam's attention. Glancing up he barely had time to shout a warning as Tengas dropped on them. Rocky jumped back barely being missed by the aerial attack. Three of the dark birds were swarming over Adam. With a couple of well placed kicks Rocky had freed Adam and helped him up.

Adam blocked a wild swing from one of the black birds and struck back knocking the Tenga to the ground. The Blue and Green Zeo Rangers fought together as a perfect team, causing havoc among their attackers. After no more than a minute the Tengas turned tail and ran. Adam and Rocky followed hot on their heels.

~*~

Katherine and Tommy silently walked forward when suddenly Tommy was knocked to the ground. Pink Zeo drew her blaster and fired blowing the Putty to pieces. Red Zeo sprang up and summoned Saba as more Putties arrived. 

"Tommy," Katherine addressed the Red Zeo Ranger as she planted her fist into the chest of a clay golem. "I'm… I'm really sorry for what happened."

"What do you mean?" Tommy performed an ax kick sending a Putty sprawling.

"I mean about the whole break up thing. I've been under a lot of stress lately… I want to go out again… I want to make it work." Katherine looked at the ground. "Tommy I… I love you."

Katherine and Tommy stopped fighting Putties to look at each other. Quickly the creatures surrounded the two warriors. "I love you too Katherine."

A disgusted sound came from Tommy's sword and Saba flew out of the Red Zeo's grip and into the air above them and began to blast the golems. "That's incredibly sweet and all, especially in the middle of a battle, but we _are_ in the middle of a battle, so if we could please concentrate on the project at hand…" 

Katherine giggled at the irritation in Saba's voice. "Sorry Saba, it's just-"

"Yeah I know, puppy love and all that."

Tommy laughed as he snatched Saba out of the air. Katherine drew her blaster and summoned her Zeo shield. 

Seeing the Rangers ready for action the Putties turned and ran. Shrugging Tommy and Katherine followed. 

~*~

Jason, Billy and Tanya walked silently looking for monsters. Tanya looked over at Billy and Jason. It wasn't that she didn't like them, but she wished she were with Adam. Something might happen to him if she wasn't there to protect him. Gently someone laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay Tanya, don't worry."

Tanya looked at Billy feigning puzzlement. "What?"

"Come on," replied Jason, "We've seen the way you look at Adam."

"Y-you know? Do the others know?"

Billy nodded, "There are few secrets among Rangers. And you are Yellow, the color of the protector, it stands to reason that you are worried for Adam's safety."

"If Adam knows, why hasn't he said anything?"

"He's shy and self-effacing." Billy shrugged.

Tanya tried changing the subject a bit. "What did you mean, 'It stands to reason'?

"Yellow is the color of the Protector and Peacemaker." Responded the Az'tier Warrior.

"So who was Aisha protective over? And… Trini was it? Who was she protective of?"

"Well," said Billy, "The Yellow Rangers tend to be feel protective of all their fellow Rangers. Aisha was the model Yellow Ranger, she was more or less protective over everyone and forestalled most arguments."

"And Trini?" prodded Tanya. Billy cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably as Jason gave a slight chuckle. "Oh really?" Tanya made a small speculative sound. "I'd like to meet this Trini some day."

Before anything else could be said the trio heard sounds coming from both the right and left. Looking around they found themselves in something of a pit like area within the large construction site. From either side Tengas and Putties came pouring into the area followed by their other teammates.

As the Rangers grouped together the monster troops gathered to face them. Suddenly with the sound of a large switch being thrown the pit area was flooded with light.

"Why do I feel like this was planned?" Tanya looked around a bit nervously.

"Welcome to the Main Event," Rocky mumbled.  "What?" Rocky raised his hands defensively as the others glared at him.

"Rangers! Meet the Sentinel!" The Rangers looked up to see Lord Zedd and his wife Rita. Behind them were their minions Goldar, Rito, Finster, Squatt, and Baboo. In a shimmering of red light a large stone creature appeared. His face was small but he more than made up for it in shoulder width and height. 

"Oh shit…" Rocky stared at the gargantuan monster… "We're in trouble guys."

"There are seven of us, we can take it down." Tommy sounded as though he was trying to convince himself.

The Rangers scattered as the Sentinel came barreling through. Tengas and Putties encircled the area keeping the Rangers in. 

"Any ideas Saba?" Tommy looked at the tiger on the pommel of the sword. 

"You're the leader Mighty Phoenix, I'm just a sword."

"Thanks a lot." Red Zeo raised Saba in the air and the saber fired lasers at the monster. Howling the Sentinel turned from where it'd been chasing Rocky and Billy and charged after Tommy instead. 

"Uh-oh, now you've made him mad," said Tommy.

"Me?" the saber protested, "You made me do it."

"Did _not!_"

Without warning a pink blur sped over Tommy's shoulder and connected with a crash of shattering rock. Red Zeo turned to face the creature a small piece missing from his right shoulder.

"Thanks." Said Tommy as Kat came up behind him. 

"I've got an idea." Said Katherine. Tommy nodded. Raising her voice Katherine called across the battlefield. "Rangers, surround the Sentinel and start blasting, don't let up. You're going to need to keep it busy for a while."

As the Rangers moved to comply Katherine turned her concentration inward. Her blaster fire had damaged the Sentinel, but not much. She heard the giant rock beast bellow in anger, but its limited intelligence kept it from neutralizing the stings it was receiving. 

Closing her eyes Katherine concentrated and saw a small group of figures, a pink crane, a pink tower, _Kieroo_ she reminded herself, and a white cat. The cat seemed insubstantial. 

Focusing on the image of the cat it became more and more real. Katherine concentrated harder and felt herself begin to change. Hair sprouted on her forearms and shins, her senses became more acute and her canines grew longer.

_ Not all the way. _She told herself,_ It'll be more effective if I'm half and half. _

Opening her eyes Katherine looked at herself. She was still in her Pink Zeo Armor, but there was fur on her arms and legs and her hands were velveted. Flexing Katherine produced five-inch retractable claws.

"Cease fire!" yelled Katherine as she jumped at the Sentinel. The other rangers stopped and stared at the half beast form of the Pink Zeo Ranger. The Sentinel was four feet taller, much wider and definitely much stronger. 

It didn't stand a chance. 

Katherine flipped around slashing and clawing. Finally with pits and burns form laser fire and deep gouges form Katherine's frenzied attack the Sentinel slumped forward with a crash. Slowly it began to disintegrate until there was nothing left.

"Looks like you lost again Zedd!" Red Gold Warrior shouted up defiantly.

"Not quite!" responded Lord Zedd. With a warping of space the group of moon dwellers entered the pit. Lord Zedd lowered his staff readying it to fire. Jason held his sword eye level, pommel up.

"Gold Rush!"

"Fire!"

Jason flew forward in golden light just as evil red energy shot form Lord Zedd's staff. When the two collided Jason went flying and hit the ground hard. Billy and Tommy rushed to his side as the other Rangers put a barrier between their fallen comrade and the evil forces before them. 

"You'll pay for that Zedd," growled Green Zeo.

Zedd laughed, "Don't be so stupid Adam, there was enough power in that blast to kill three Rangers. You humans are so emotional, after Jason dies you will be so overcome with grief you wont be able to resist me, let alone seek revenge."

"Then I'll take it now, before he dies."

The Dark Lord started at the coldness in the Green Zeo's voice. Looking at the other Rangers he saw four armed, determined and dangerous foes. "Until next time Rangers." He rasped. They were gone before Adam could raise his blaster.

"Is he gonna' be okay?" Tommy looked to Billy.

"There's nothing we can do for him here, let's get him back to the Power Chamber." Seven heroes became seven columns of light and the Rangers were gone.

~*~

Zedd and Rita were in the Royal bedchamber. 

"Didn't it feel good Zeddy? To launch a serious attack on the Rangers?" Rita was rubbing the shoulders of her husband who had assumed his human form. In this form he was a tall muscular man with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hardly serious, but it was better than that groveling bee monster." 

"You did take out Jason, one less Ranger to worry about."

"Yes, well if I know Zordon, he'll have some way of bringing him back." Zedd turned around and looked at his wife. "You know Rita, when I first came here I despised you. Now here you are my wife. I've often wondered whether or not that was a good idea, and I do believe I like it, I like being married. We can fight and it allows me to let off steam. We can collaborate ideas, and when we finally do, I stress _do_, take this planet it will be us. Not just you or me, us. And then there are other benefits…" Rita smiled a wicked little smile and ruffled Zedd's hair.

"Feeling playful this morning my Lord?" Zedd merely smiled as he reached behind her to unlace her dress. The remainder of the morning was romantic in a twisted, evil sort of way. 

~*~

Mondo looked at the construction below. Cogs were moving furiously over a large area that had been set aside for the project. As the monarch watched one of the drones suddenly stood still, steam began to pour from its eye sockets and it keeled over. He'd been working them hard, maybe too hard, but he didn't care. He'd been trying to build a Kieroo for centuries now and finally he was going to be able to do it. Capturing Tanya Sloan had been a stroke of luck. Now using the power as a template he was going to do it. He was finally going to do it. A Kieroo of his very own, boy wouldn't Zedd be jealous.

~*~

Billy sat by Jason's bed in the Medical Center of the Power Chamber. All the other Rangers had gone home to get ready for the day, it was Saturday so there were few obligations, and they could visit Jason periodically. Billy had hooked Jason up to the machines, but the readouts showed that Jason's systems were shutting down. Zedd was right, there was a lot of power in that blast. The Gold Power Jason had used to make his attack had given him a little bit of time but…

"Jase… come on man, we need you, don't leave us. You can pull through this Jason just don't give up. We can't do this with out you." Billy looked at the readouts again. They were not good. Unless they had a miracle Jason would die in three days time.

!! 


	4. Fading Light

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The Power Rangers belong to me. And if you believe that… Anyway, All original ideas are mine because they are original to me. All borrowed ideas are not mine because they are borrowed. (The field of stars for example) All redundancies are compliments of the R.D.R., Redundancy Department of Redundancy._

**_Timeline: _**_After Cat within a Cat_

**_Warning: _**_There is within this document mild profanity, and situations which some might find upsetting, or at the very least a bit sad._

**_Notes:_**_ Well now, number three and boy am I proud. Woo Hoo! (Note excitement in my voice.) This fic isn't as long as the other two, but I like it anyway. Extra credit to anyone who knows where Rocky's ability comes from. Enjoy and please send any and all comments whether they be on my fic or just because to -- Randelm@hotmail.com – Thank you._

**Fading Light**

A Dream Walked, Two Roses Healed, A Light Revealed.

The five Zeo Rangers stood in the Power Chamber. It was the morning after the attack by Lord Zedd. Billy looked up at Zordon, and then to his assembled friends. 

"Guys, I've got bad news… Jason is unconscious, and… and he may… may not wake up." Billy squeezed his eyes shut. "I've already told his parents. They'd suspected his being a Ranger for quite a while now. They are taking him to the Angel Grove Hospital where…" Billy trailed off not able to continue. He looked at his friends; Kat had caught Tommy in a fierce embrace and was crying into his shoulder. Tommy just stared ahead, doing nothing but hugging Kat back. Adam and Rocky were in almost as bad a shape as Tommy, while Tanya tried to get Adam's attention, tears silently falling from her eyes. 

"What about the others? Shouldn't we tell them?" asked Tanya.

"They have been contacted. Kimberly will be here at twelve 'o clock, Trini and Zachary will arrive at four 'o clock. Unfortunately Aisha will be unable to join us until tomorrow morning." Zordon sighed. "I know this is hard Rangers. Keep faith, it will all turn out right in the end..." The last of his words trailed off as he faded from his tube into his meditative dimension. 

"Now what?" said Adam finally seeming to drop out of his shocked state. 

"It's still only eight 'o clock. We've got four hours to kill before Kim gets here. Let's go to Ernie's… we can get our minds off it there." Tanya looked around. She seemed to be the only one fully coherent. "Alright guys?" she prodded. 

"Yes." Said Katherine, "That sounds like a good idea." The Rangers all touched their communicators and teleported away, leaving Alpha in the darkened Power Chamber.

~*~

Kimberly sat on the plane staring out the window. The landscape below was green with reddish brown in-between. When she had told her coach that she had to leave for a week or so, he'd been surprisingly understanding. 

_ "Kimberly! You can't leave, you must stay here and practice. The qualifying meets are in two weeks, think of how hard you have practiced, you can't throw all that away!"_

_Kimberly looked up at Gunther Schmidt and for the first time he saw the redness around her eyes._

_ "Kimberly? Kim… what's wrong?" The elderly gymnastics instructor's face grew concerned._

_ "Coach… A very dear friend of mine is… he's been injured. He may not survive… in fact it's almost certain he'll…"_

_ "Ah…I see." Kimberly looked up at Gunther. He'd been very kind to her and she had developed greater skill in her gymnastics under him than she had under anyone else. And now she was leaving him. _

_ "Kimberly…Kimmy. You have worked very hard. And for that I respect you, you have been my best student. However your friends and family live in Angel Grove, California. I knew this wouldn't last. I actually expected you to be pulled back some time ago. There is a feeling… a power, about that city. Maybe that is why those monsters attack. Go home." The wrinkled face smiled._

_ "I'll be back in a week. I promise." _

_ "No Kimmy, do not make promises you can not keep."_

And he'd hugged her and she had left. "Hold on Jason," she said quietly. "I'm coming home." Kimberly Ann Hart continued to stare out the window as the city of Angel Grove came into view… Home.

~*~

Tommy stood with his friends, silently awaiting the arrival of Kimberly Ann Hart. The girl he had adored and loved. He wasn't sure he'd ever been _in_ love with her though. Katherine. Katherine was who he was in love with. It was confusing. He loved Kim, he loved Kat, heck he might even be able to say he loved all the Rangers. But when he truly asked himself who he was in love with… _"Katherine."_ He said to himself. _"I'm in love with Katherine."_

This relieved some stress he'd been having. The arrival of his former girlfriend had been worrying him for the past couple of hours. _"Jason…"_ One of his very best friends. _"And he's dying…"_ Tommy shook that thought from his head. _"Zordon will figure something out. What if he doesn't? What if Jason dies and is gone forever?"_

"There she is." Adam said quietly. They all looked to the passengers getting off the plane, and spotted a short girl with mouse brown hair and wearing a pink top and white jean shorts. Kimberly rushed to meet them and a group hug was the result with some emotional tears as well. 

"So… what do the doctors think?" Kim asked finally as the six teens departed from the airport. 

"It doesn't look good," answered Adam. "We told his parents the truth."

Kim hissed softly. "How'd they take it?"

"At first they seemed angry, then… proud," replied Billy.

Kim nodded sadly. "When can I see him?"

"We'll go now. Rocky is with him currently. The doctors thought it best that someone be with Jason at all times. That's why Rocky wasn't here to greet you." 

~*~

Adam sat at a table in the Juice Bar. _"Zack and Trini will be here in a hour…"_ The thought floated through his consciousness. Someone sat down in the chair next to him, but he paid them no mind. Tommy and Rocky were sparring again, their usual way of relieving stress. Kimberly and Katherine were currently on the balance beams, while Billy was busy scribbling notes in a notebook. No one from the team was dealing well with Jason being in the hospital, and each was dealing with it in his or her own way. Adam had drawn into a protective shell that blocked everyone else out.

"Adam?"

Startled Adam looked up to see Tanya who had sat down beside him. "Huh? Tanya? I thought you were with Jason…"

"Emily is with him now. Adam, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he muttered rubbing his face. Every part of him felt numb. "I'm fine." 

"I don't think so… you've become more and more withdrawn. You wanna' talk?"

Adam shook his head. Letting his emotions out was the last thing he wanted to do. "No, I'll be fine, I promise." Tanya looked doubtful. "But thanks, for your concern."

~*~

Zack and Trini stood in the hospital room looking at their friend. He had tubes in his nose and an IV in his arm. He lay completely still beneath his blanket, pale and weak. 

"Oh man…" sighed Zack.

"He was always so st-strong," Trini was barely able to keep from crying. 

"The others said we're supposed to talk to him," Zack looked over to his friend. 

Trini nodded, walked over to Jason, and held his hand. "Jason, it's me, Trini. Zack's here also, we've come to help you through this."

"Hey Bro… how you doin'? Uh… I mean… Yeah, we're here for you. You _will_ get through this. I promise." 

~*~

Tanya couldn't sleep. Looking over at her clock she saw that it was two in the morning. Sighing she got out of bed and dressed. Aisha was to arrive at five this morning. Today was Jason's 'last' day. The doctors predicted that his systems would give out today… _"No, he won't die. He's too strong, we need him too much." _ Tanya sighed again. _"We'll think of something Jason, just hold on."_

~*~

It was four thirty in the morning. A group of nine teenagers sat around the airport awaiting the arrival of Aisha Campbell. At about five 'o clock Flight 225 from Chicago arrived. Silently the friends drew into a group when the passengers began to disembark. They watched as passengers filled into the waiting area and were met by family and friends. Aisha was not one of them. 

"Where is she?" Billy looked a bit worried.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation," replied Trini. She was standing close to Billy as she had been since leaving the hospital the evening before and this morning when they had all met at the airport. 

Kimberly walked up to the attendant behind the ticket counter. "Excuse me miss? Our friend was supposed to arrive on this flight. She flew from Kenya to Chicago and then-"

"What is her name?" interrupted the attendant.

"Aisha Campbell."

The lady typed in the name and waited for the information to come up on the screen. "hmm, looks like you friend was bumped."

"What?" Someone behind Kim shouted angrily. 

"Why?" Asked Kim in as calm a voice as she could produce. 

"There was an overbooking. She was bumped because she was the least urgent…" the attendant shrugged. "Sorry. She now has a flight to be here by tomorrow afternoon."

Tommy pushed up through his friends who were trying to hold him back and next to Kim. "Least urgent?" he yelled. "She was on her way here to see her dying friend!" People began to look at the scene Tommy was making. 

"I-I'm sorry sir… she'll be here to-tomorrow…" stammered the lady.

"Tomorrow it will be to late!!" Tommy brought both fists down on the wooden counter effectively cracking it. 

"Come on Tommy," said Katherine softly taking his arm.

"Yeah, we'll figure something out." added Kimberly taking his other arm. The two led him away and the group hustled out before security could arrive. 

~*~

In the Power Chamber the Rangers had already come up with a plan. 

"One of us just teleports to the Chicago Airport and then the two of them teleport back," said Zack. 

"I'll be the one to go," volunteered Tanya.

"Sounds like a plan. Will that work Zordon?" Kim asked.

"Certinaly. Tanya, I will teleport you to the women's restroom. Aisha is sitting in the terminal area."

Suddenly a beeping sounded. "My pager," announced Billy. "Oh shit… Guys, it's the hospital."

"Rangers, teleport to the hospital immediately, Tanya, retrieve Aisha, I will direct your teleport to the hospital as well." The Ranger's nodded, and they all disappeared in columns of light. 

~*~

Doctor Stephen Riker looked at the assembled friends and family of Jason Scott Lee. Their faces ranged from distraught to stony. "He has approximately one hour to live if his systems keep decreasing as they have been," he sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'll leave you alone with him now. I'll be back in about forty five minutes." Silently he left the room. 

As he left Tanya and Aisha entered the room. Silently Aisha was introduced to those who didn't know her well. Aisha walked over to Jason and laid a hand on her shoulder, just standing like that for a while, then she walked to a chair and sat down. 

Emily Conery walked to the windowsill and looked at the alabaster vase that sat there. In the vase were two deep red roses that she had brought the day before, already they were dry and wilting. Carefully she removed them from the vase and placed them on Jason's unmoving chest. Slowly she bent her head and kissed his pale face.

Debbie Scott touched Emily's shoulder and Emily turned around and hugged her and began to cry into her shoulder.

Rocky sighed and sank into one of the many chairs scattered around the room. Most of the others were already sitting, but all eyes remained on Jason and the equipment hooked up to him. All the Rangers past and present were there, as well as his girlfriend Emily, and his parents Mike and Debbie. Rocky continued to stare at Jason as his vision blurred and his body felt heavy, and slowly he fell to sleep.

_ "Rockford, Rockford DeSantos." _Rocky sprang to his feet and looked around to find himself in a large cathedral like room. The floor was gray stone, as were the walls. Candles of many sizes and colors burned throughout the room and added to the light, however the ceiling still disappeared in shadows. Placed evenly along the walls were beautiful stained glass windows. Three windows caught his eye immediately. A Red Dragon, its sinuous body curved around itself, floating in a background of blue sky. The second window depicted a large Red furred Ape on a background of green foliage. The third window showed a great Blue furred lion with a golden mane and a human like face, a Sphinx. 

As Rocky starred at this window his vision blurred again and suddenly the Blue Sphinx was standing before him.

_ "Rockford DeSantos. I am the Sphinx, and I am you. You are a dreamwalker, and therefore me. The light of Red and Gold is in danger. The Roses and Unicorn can heal. You can walk the dreams of the Red and Gold, and lead the Roses and the Unicorn."_

Rocky stared at the Sphinx and his vision blurred again. Before it changed completely two Red figures had joined the Sphinx.

_ "The Sphinx may only speak in Riddels."_ Said the Dragon in his sibilant voice.

_ "You can figure it out Rocky, for we are you, and you are us. Save your friend."_ The Ape's deep voice trailed off and Rocky found himself sitting in a green meadow.

Next to him were two flowers. _"Roses…"_ One was entirely pink, while the other was pink with a white streak down each pedal. Looking closer he noticed mist like images within each flower. In the solid pink Rose there were three flying figures. _"Pterodactyl, Firebird, Crane…" _In the white streaked flower there were three figures as well. _"Cat, Crane, Kieroo..." _

_ "The Roses are healers."_ The voice of the Sphinx echoed through Rocky's consciousness.

"The Roses are healers." Repeated Rocky. "Kimberly and Katherine." Looking beyond the flowers he caught a glance of a horse like figure. "The Unicorn… Billy." Again Rocky's vision blurred, and he found himself in a field of stars. He had no body, his awareness merely floated in the void between the lights.

Three stars in particular caught his interest. As they began to come closer and closer they also began to merge. A great pressure began to fill the void and suddenly it all exploded in a rain of light. Rocky was standing in a clearing in a mountain forest next to a stream. Standing before him were Billy, Kimberly and Katherine. 

In a flash he realized everything that had happened to him in his dream. The most important being the fact that they could save Jason. 

"Guys." Rocky tried to get the attention of his friends.

"Rocky?" Billy looked towards his friend.

"What's going on?" Kim sounded a bit nervous.

"Where are we?" Asked Kat.

"We're in a dream state." Replied Rocky. "I've just had a little conversation with my spirit guides. I know how we can save Jason."

"Really? Yes! What do we have to do?" Kim was bubbling with excitement.

"I will enter Jason's subconscious. Pink being the color of the healer, and Unicorn representing health, you three will be able to use me as a focus to heal Jason, and call him back. The others, including Mike, Debbie and Emily will need to supply you three with power, it's going to take a lot to do this."

The others nodded. "We will have to inform Emily of who we are." Said Billy.

"Yes. She will need to know. Put me in a chair next to Jason, It will be easier for me to create the link from there. You three wake up now." That said the others began to fade away as they reentered their bodies and the realm of the waking.

~*~

Billy sat up with a start. Looking around he saw Kim and Kat beginning to stand. 

"Tommy. Help me move Rocky next to Jason."

"Wha…?" Tommy lifted his head from his arms. His eyes were red and he looked groggy. 

"Just help." Said Billy.

The two of them moved Rocky, chair and all, and set him next to the still form of Jason. Katherine addressed the rest of the group. 

"The rest of you, join hands and form a semi-circle around Jason, Rocky, Kim, Billy and myself. Tommy you will be at the top, put your hands on Billy's shoulders."

Billy stood at the foot of the bed and Tommy put his hands on Billy's shoulders. Katherine stood to Billy's right, next to Rocky, and grabbed his hand. Kimberly stood on Billy's left and held his other hand. The others spread in a semi-circle from Tommy, each holding hands with the one beside them. 

"What are we doing?" asked Emily.

"We're going to save Jason's life." Replied Billy.

~*~

Rocky walked down a long, dim corridor. "Jason!" His shout echoed off the walls, mocking him in his futile attempt at finding his friend. "Jason!"

Rocky continued walking. Suddenly he spun thinking he heard footsteps behind him. He found that the corridor ended only two feet ahead of him. Looking over his shoulder he saw a red door. Reaching for the handle Rocky turned it and stepped into a small room illuminated by an unknown source. Standing in the middle of the room was a young man wearing a red tank top and black pants.

"Jason."

The figure turned around. "Rocky? Is that you?"

"Yeah man, I'm here to help you." Rocky sent out his thoughts. _"Billy, Kat, Kim. Start now."_ Light began to shine from behind the two and Rocky turned to a swirling mass of every color of the Ranger spectrum. Breathing a sigh of relief he called over his shoulder "Let's go Jason." Looking back he saw Jason staring at the other side of the room. There was a mass of darkness, of nothing, of death.

"It's so calm, and quiet in the darkness Rocky. I want so much to relax, to have no worries." And Jason began to walk towards the darkness.

"Jason, no!" Rocky grabbed his arm and Jason turned around to see the light. "Jason, your friends and family need you. It's not time for you to die, you can't let Zedd beat you."

"But… it's so calm! I haven't been this relaxed since I became a Ranger. Just let me go Rocky."

The air flickered for a moment and then the figures of everyone who had come to support Jason in his final hours was in the room. Most were standing in a half circle while Billy, Kim and Kat were standing around his bed, and Rocky was sitting next to him. Around each figure there was a glowing aura of their Ranger color, or colors in some cases. Mike and Debbie Lee shone an off white color signifying the fact that they had no Ranger powers. Emily had about her a slightly violet sheen…

"Jason, look at these people. They love you, they want you to come back. You know it isn't your time. Think of your friends, your family, Emily."

"Emily…" repeated Jason quietly. Jason shook his head as though trying to clear it. When he looked back up at Rocky he seemed more alert. He looked at the images of his friends and family, and of Emily in particular, taking note of the Purple shine. "Thank you Rocky." The images of their friends faded. "Let's get back." And with that Jason walked to the lighted portion of the room and stepped through.

Smiling Rocky faded from Jason's subconscious and back into his body. "No problem man." He said as he stood up, and looked down at Jason. Jason's eyes opened and he smiled up at Rocky.

The Rangers let go of each other's hands and the light in the room diminished significantly as their auras faded. 

"Jason?" Debbie's voice cut through everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah mom?" Jason's voice was hoarse and soft, but all heard it.

With a cry Mike and Debbie rushed to their son's side and hugged him with Emily right behind.

"I'll go get Doctor Riker." Said Adam in an exhausted voice. All the other Rangers sat down in chairs or on the floor. As Jason's family finally let him go the doctor came rushing in.

"Holy God, it's a miracle. All systems stable… this is unbelievable." Two nurses came in behind him. "Help me get this young man into observation. Mr. and Mrs. Lee, it looks as though your son will be fine." Jason's parents nodded and followed the doctor out of the room with Jason.

Emily was about to follow when she stopped and looked at Jason's friends who had somehow saved his life.

"We'll explain later." Said Tommy. "Go with them for now."

"I knew he'd be fine." Mumbled Tanya softly, "I just new it." Nobody heard her however. They'd already fallen into a deep sleep. Each happy and relieved to know that Jason would live.

~*~

In the observation room of the Angel Grove Hospital two nurses and one doctor wheeled a young man in to have X-rays taken. Not an hour ago his coming death had been confirmed. A miracle if ever there was one. 

"Excuse me sir?"

Doctor Riker looked up to see a man, probably in his thirties, with pale skin, blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Those flowers," The man pointed to the two roses lying on Jason's chest. "Might I have them? I'm a friend of the Scott family, they asked that I retrieve them."

"Certainly." Stephan picked up the two pink roses with blue tips. One of the roses had white streaks. "These are certainly beautiful flowers."

"That they are." Replied the man as he took the flowers. "Thank you." And he was gone.

~*~

In a personal pocket dimension, loosely connected to Earth, a man held two roses to the sky. Slowly seeds from the roses scattered to the ground, then the air hardened around the flowers and they were preserved in perfect, beautiful and full bloom.


	5. Mutual Malice

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related materials are property of __Buena Vista__ Entertainment. Further inspiration is drawn from sources including but not limited to Star Wars, The Wheel of Time, Final Fantasy, and Magic:  The Gathering. All other ideas are original unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to any other work is purely coincidental. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without permission. Any and all comments can be sent to Randelm@hotmail.com. _**

**Mutual Malice**

A Dual Attack, New Lights Promised, and A Quest Begun

The lights within the dark room had flared so brightly that the presence had had to turn away so as not to be blinded by it.  The Red Dragon, Red Ape, and Blue Sphinx had unlocked a forgotten ability.  It had been this ability along with the healing nature of Ros and the purity of the Blue Unicorn that had allowed the Red Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon and Pyramidas to regain strength in the light, to continue fighting.  

In another area of the room, five new representations of power were slowly coming into being.  And yet, it should have been too early for them to be making an appearance in this room.  Nothing could be expected to be as it was supposed to have been since the mistake.  The mistake changed what was and changed what will be.  Despite that it is often said that there are not predetermined paths, the way things are happening now… 

It is too fast.  

~*~

Lord Zedd lay in bed in his human form, staring at the ceiling.  It was a nice room really.  Dimly lit by lights turned down low, the room contained two large comfortable chairs, a low table, a fireplace currently filled with split wood and flickering orange flames, and one very large four poster bed.  Thick rugs of red and ivory and brown maze patterns covered the hard stone floor

Zedd winced slightly at the retching noise coming form the restroom nearby.  After a while his wife, Rita, tottered into the bedroom and collapsed on the be next to her husband.  

"I can't believe you did this to me," she muttered.  

Zedd chuckled softly.  "And Finster is certain that there is now way to speed up the process?"

"Not without harming the baby," Rita groaned miserably.  "Hey, maybe he could think of way to put it in _your_ belly!"

"I don't think so, Rita," Zedd replied a bit hastily.  "I haven't the right… equipment."

"But Zeddy," Rita wailed, "I don't want to swell up like some kind of brood cow!"  Rita had almost reached her characteristic screech with the end of that sentence and then put a hand to her head and began muttering about headaches.  

Zedd sat up and put a hand on his wife's back, rubbing it soothingly.  "It'll be all right, I promise."

"Yeah right," she spat back, glaring at him.  "I'm never letting you touch me again!"  Rita stood up and stormed out of the room, still clad in only her night dress.

Zedd sighed.  Rita was only about three months pregnant.  The two of them had been too preoccupied with the coming baby since learning of the development a week ago, that there had been little time for any sort of a decent attack against the Rangers, only random Putty and Tengu attacks simply to remind the Rangers that the evil monarchs still existed.  

Standing up, Zedd resolved that today he would mount an attack.  Even Mondo hadn't done much in the way of threatening Earth recently and it was about time someone saw to it.  

_I wonder what's got Mondo so preoccupied, Zedd mused, __surely__ Machina isn't pregnant.  The evil lord actually laughed at  the thought.  _

Zedd strode purposefully down the grim, hard stone hallways of the Moon Palace until he reached Finster's laboratory.  Seldom had the Lord of Evil deigned to come to his servant's work area and he took a moment to look over the clutter of papers and unsculpted clay and bits of pieces of who knew what.  

It took a while for the white furred bespectacled scientist to noticed that his boss had entered and Finster jumped to see Lord Zedd there.  What really surprised the old sculptor was that Zedd was not in his terror inspiring warlock form of a metal exoskeletoned skinless body, but was instead in his natural human form.  

"Yes m'lord?" Finster prompted when Zedd continued to say nothing.  

Zedd turned his brown eyes to Finster, seeming almost surprised to find the scientist in the lab.  Then he flickered for a moment between his warlock and human forms before settling on the frightening form of his evil self.  

"Finster, it has been too long since we have attacked the Rangers.  I need a monster to lead my Putty Patrollers and Tengu Warriors into battle."  

"Well now, let me see m'lord."  Finster produced a large clump of clay from an earthenware jar and set it on his worktable.  Seating himself at his bench, his dexterous hands began to smooth and shape the clay.  "I have been working on notes for this monster for some time now, Lord Zedd," Finster spoke as he worked.  Glancing quickly out of the corner of his eye, Finster found that Zedd was actually watching him work.  Zedd had never before taken an interest in Finster's work.  

"This is Kary, Seductive Mistress of Fire," said Finster as he began to put the final details on the beast.  It was  a lithe female in shape with two sets of arms, each hand gripping a wicked curved blade.  "She utilizes the element of fire and produces pheromones that have a hypnotic effect, especially upon men."

Zedd nodded, "Excellent, send her to me when she is ready."

"Yes, m'lord," Finster bowed to his master as the Red Lord left the room, then started up his machine and began to mix the chemicals and magic that would give Kary her power.  

~*~

For over two weeks now, King Mondo had had his Cogs working on the construction of a kieroo.  A kieroo, though appearing as simply a sentient tower, was really much more complicated than that.  If all Mondo had wanted was to create a giant robot in the shape of a tower, he could have easily done it.  The construction of a real life kieroo, however, was much more difficult.  After capturing Tanya those two weeks ago, Mondo had 'borrowed' her Zeonizer and had managed to use it in order to make a sort of blueprint for the complex kieroo.  The large construction was nearly finished.  It had taken non stop work to have it completed so quickly, and ahead of schedule too.  

The kierro was a tower with sleek metallic sides.  Being a tower, it had no manner in which to move itself in the normal way of things.  Instead, the kieroo had a way in which to almost teleport itself.  The theory behind this movement was that the kieroo did not move, but instead moved the space around itself.  Whatever the actual method, the fact that it actually worked was what was important to Mondo.  

_So long as the wheel turns, Mondo thought.  _

On opposing sides, Mondo had designed strong arms tipped with blunt fingers.  Between its heavy shoulders, there was a dome mounted on the top of the tower and this dome contained the kieroo's primary weapon, a large ion cannon.  

Suddenly, Mono engaged his overbearing voice, "Klank!"

"Yes m'king?" the faintly Scottish sounding robot appeared quickly to his master's side.  

"Today I shall attack the miserable planet below us with my newest marvel," Mondo gestured grandly at the metal tower.

"Yes sir," Klank bowed respectfully though Mondo took no real notice.  

"I want you to send something down there to warm up the Rangers," Mondo continued.  

"Yes yer Majesty," Klank replied, "I've just the thing.  A machine I've been working on called WarMech."  Klank was about to go into the various components of the machine, but Mondo interrupted.  

"Wonderful, send it and a troop of Cogs down immediately."

"Yes yer Majesty."

~*~

Angel Grove Park is not always the safest of places.  For some uncanny reason, monsters seem to find the place a good one to battle Rangers.  Perhaps it's because of the pretty scenery as the Parks Department tries to keep the place kept up nicely, or perhaps it's because there is plenty of room to swing a sword.  Whatever the case, the citizens of Angel Grove, despite this possible danger are determined not to allow the occasional battle that occur in the park deter them from enjoying the space.  

Two teenaged girls with only three days of Summer Break left, walked together to the park.  A quick glance at the two might make one think that they were exactly alike, in fact they shared a sur name, Secore.  A closer look would reveal that while the girls did indeed share wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes, their faces shaped exactly alike, that there were many differences between the two.  

First off Candace, the one in a pale yellow shirt and khaki shorts wore her hair back in a sensible tail.  She was the more assertive of the two grounded in what she could work with physically.  Her twin sister, Casey, was clad in a green shirt and blue jeans and wore her hair down.  Casey was usually looking to the horizons and perhaps beyond at something others couldn't see and she couldn't explain, except, of course, to her sister.  The twins were excellent compliments to one another.  Once the girls had reached the park, they immediately noticed two of their friends already there.  

"Hey Fred, heads up," hollered Justin Stewart as he flung a red frisbee across the field.  Justin was fourteen, the same age as the twins and would be joining them in starting high school on the next Monday despite the fact that he was a genius.  The school administrators had wanted to jump Justin ahead several grades, but Mr. Stewart hadn't allowed it and Justin was now glad that his father had done so.  Justin was rather muscular for his age, a result of his martial arts training; he had a mop top of brown hair and an eager face.  

Fred Kelman, a short boy who caught the frisbee with a spectacular leap into the air. Fred was also fourteen, had brown hair and blue eyes.  Fred was, though he'd never admit it, the leader of this small group of friends.  Each of them was, of course, able to make decisions for themselves, but in the times when the friends had been endangered by monster attacks, it had been Fred with his clear headedness that had gotten them efficiently to safety.  Fred jogged over to where Candace and Casey were already talking with Justin.  

"We were thinking of heading over to Ernie's," Candace told the red clad boy, "What do you think?"

Fred nodded, "Sounds good to me.  Who's buying?"

Casey smiled, "I am,"

"That makes it even better then."  Fred smiled.  

As they turned in the direction of the Juice Bar, the group noticed a girl with long red hair sitting with her back to a tree.  The girl's apparent attention was on the book in her hands, but it seemed she had been glancing at them surreptitiously a moment ago.

"Who's that?" Justin asked

"That's Angela Hopkins," Casey supplied, "She moved here just last month.  We don't really know her but we've seen her around."  

Justin was still staring at the girl and the other three grinned at each other behind his back.  

Candace nudged the blue clad boy, "Hey, why don't you go introduce yourself?"

"What?" Justin turned to look at his grinning friends.  "What do you mean Candace?"  Justin was blushing so hard his ears were red.  

Taking pity on her friend, Casey said, "Why don't we all go introduce ourselves?"

The four approached the girl, Fred out in front.  "Hello Angela," Fred started.  

Angela looked up at the group a somewhat startled look on her face.  She had bright green eyes and pale skin.  "Yes?" she asked warily, "can I help you?"

"We noticed that you're new around here and we wanted to know if you wanted hang out or something," Justin spoke quickly and was blushing again.  

Angela narrowed her eyes at Justin, "What's the gag?"

Justin was taken aback.  "What?"

"We noticed you by yourself and simply wanted to know if you'd like to join us at the Juice Bar," Casey reaffirmed Justin's invitation.  "Besides that, its not particularly safe to be in the park alone."

Angela had come to the park that morning on a hunch… a feeling.  The girl had never had one of her feelings tell her wrong and had learned early on in life to trust those feelings.  But there was something about these kids…  They were no older than her and seemed friendly enough, but again there was some thing about them that was not quite normal.  Whether or not this was a good or bad thing, Angela couldn't tell, but normal was safe and 'not quite normal' could be dangerous.  Angela stood up.

"Thanks, but I'll pass."  Without another word, Angela turned and began to walk home. 

The group watched her walk a way for a while, surprised at the reaction to their invitation.

"Harsh," muttered Candace.

Justin shrugged uncomfortably, "Maybe she just needs time to get used to it here."

Fred nodded, "You're probably right.  She-"  

Fred stopped in mid sentence, interrupted by a shrill scream from where Angela had just disappeared around a group of trees.  Justin was off like a shot, the other three right behind him.  Angela was standing quite still, staring terrified at the shiny robots that were slowly marching towards her.  

"Come on Angela, we gotta go," Justin said urgently to the petrified girl.  

When she didn't respond, Justin grabbed her wrist and began dragging her at a right angle to the Cog's marching, the other three guarding their backs incase the machines decided to attack.  Finally Angela shook off Justin's hand and began running on her own at which point the group sped all out in the direction of the Youth Center.  When Fred was certain that the Cogs weren't following them the group slowed to a walk.  

Between gasps of air, Angela asked, "What the heck was that?"

"Cogs," replied Candace, "The shock troops of the Machine Empire."

"And those," Fred stopped and pointed straight ahead of him "are Tengas, and Putties."

"Oh shit…" muttered Casey as they began to run again, this time further into the park and hopefully away from all the monsters that had begun to roam it. 

"I'd heard stories about this place, even seen it on the news," said Angela as they again slowed, "but I thought all the stuff about evil monsters from other planets was totally bogus."

"No," said Candace, "it's totally true. Even the weirdest stuff you've heard is probably true."

"A giant purse monster?" Angela cocked an eyebrow unbelievingly. 

"Yup." Said a slightly accented voice from behind them. 

The young teens turned around to see the Pink Zeo Ranger standing there. "Don't you think you five ought to be heading to one of the shelters?"

"We were trying to Pink Ranger, but Cogs are at one end of the park and Tengas and Putties are at the other." Explained Justin.

The Pink Ranger nodded. "I'll have you teleported to Ernie's" She pushed a button on her communicator and spoke into it. "Alpha, teleport these five to the Juice Bar."

The five looked on in awe as they were suddenly enveloped in an Ivory column of light. When the light cleared they were standing in the Juice Bar, all eyes on them. 

"Uh… hi." Was all Fred had time to say as the others taking refuge in the Juice Bar began to pelt them with questions. 

~*~

Tommy, Katherine, and Billy were facing off against a troop of Tengas and Putties. A tiger stripped Puttie swung at the leader of the Rangers. Red Zeo quickly ducked, and answered with a flurry of punches and a devastating kick that knocked the villain into its comrades. The purple and gray creatures attacked the three Rangers, and chaos was the result. 

Katherine blocked a blow from a Tenga only to be hit from behind by a 'Z' Putty. Instantly Billy was there, thrusting with his Power Lance, keeping the Putty off her. Billy reached down to help her up when a flying red object crashed into them knocking them both to the ground. 

"Ouch…" Tommy groaned and slowly stood up. "Guys, we're fighting a loosing battle." 

"What else can we do?" Asked Kat. "The others are fighting off Cogs on the other side of the park, and Jason's still recovering."

"I know, but… Damn!" Tommy dodged some more attacks and countered, all the while backing up with his teammates. "Wait a sec… I've got an idea. Follow me." With that he was off, Kat and Billy close behind.

Tommy looked back over his shoulder to make sure the Putties and Tengas were still following them, just as the other Rangers came into view fighting off Cogs. 

"Rangers! Form up!" At the command the Rangers gathered behind Tommy. The atmosphere in that area of the park was tense. A three way face-off between the evil forces of Zedd, and of Mondo, and the Power Rangers. 

The Cogs were the first to make a move. At an unseen signal half of the robotic warriors attacked the Rangers, and the other half attacked Rita and Zedd's forces. 

The three-way melee came to a halt when a powerful blast destroyed Tenga, Puttie and Cog alike. A bipedal, mechanical creature stepped forward. It's legs connected directly to its head and it had no arms. A small turret rotated on the top of its dome-like head. "I am WarMech." It announced in an electronic voice.

WarMech's blast was answered with a blast of fire. The fire connected squarely with the WarMech, but it merely stood there and looked at the creature that had attacked it. "I am Kary, Seductive Mistress of Fire." The two squared off, not even looking at the Rangers.

"Sheesh, are we out of the loop here, or what?" said Rocky leaning against a tree.

"Well what do we do?" Tanya asked, a bit confused. 

"Well we ah… we… Well we certainly can't let them just keep fighting each other." Said Tommy.

"Why not?" Asked Rocky.

"They _are_ causing a lot of property damage." Pointed out Billy. 

The two creatures were trading blasts. WarMech's legs granted spectacular jumping abilities, while Kary's speed allowed her to dash in and attack with one of her four blades. The resulting clashes and explosions were putting deep scars in the park's turf.

"Maybe we should contact Zordon." Suggested Tanya.

Kat nodded and brought her communicator to her lips. "Zordon…" Just then Kary and WarMech fired at the same time. The resulting explosion knocked the Rangers to the ground. When the smoke had cleared no trace of the two monsters could be found.

"Well… that was interesting. Let's go back to the Power Chamber and see what Zordon has to say." Tommy looked around to the others who nodded.

In six columns of light the Rangers were gone.

~*~

"In an interesting development the two monsters began to fight each other paying no attention to the Power Rangers. It has been rumored that King Mondo of the Machine Empire has a great rivalry with Lord Zedd of the United Alliance of Evil. As the Rangers watched, doing nothing, the evil beings fought until there was a mighty explosion, apparently destroying the monsters. The city was lucky this time. Two forces clashed while the Rangers did nothing. If the fight had gotten close to civilians it could have been disastrous. This is April Conther, signing off."

"Hey! That's totally bogus!" objected Fred Kelman

"Yeah, the Rangers can't just attack, besides if the fight'd gotten close to civilians the Rangers would have protected them" Added Justin.

"You guys are right." Said Ernie from behind the counter. "April Conther is just sore because she can't get an interview with the Rangers."

Fred nodded. "Hey Ernie, can I get five smoothies please." 

"Sure thing Fred."

"Wow, Fred's paying, this is a first." Candace said as she walked over to the counter. She and Casey had been talking with Angela at one of the tables. Fred and Justin had been with them until April Conther's report had come on. 

"Here you are." Said Ernie delivering a tray of smoothies to Fred. Fred paid him and carried the drinks over to the table where his friends were sitting. The five relaxed and drank their smoothies, and talked. Angela joined in the conversation, becoming less and less suspicious. 

The door opened and five soon-to-be Seniors at AGH walked in. Among them were some of the best martial artists in the City, probably in the state. 

"Hey Ernie, how's it going?"

"Hey Rocky. You guys want the usual?" They all nodded and Ernie spoke again. "Tommy. I need to talk to you, in private."

Tommy looked surprised. "Uh… sure Ernie, be right there."

Tommy walked behind the counter and into the kitchen where Ernie had gone. The portly man was cooking up some fries when the red clad teen walked in. 

"Interesting fight today huh?" Commented Ernie.

"Wha- What are you talking about Ernie?"

"Come on Tommy, give me some credit huh?" Said Ernie cracking a smile. "I've been watching you kids since your freshman year."

"Oh… So you know?" Ernie just nodded. "Ok… so is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Ernie scooped the fries out of the fryer, and set them down to dry. "Like I said I've been watching you guys for a while now, and I've noticed a trend with soon-to-be Rangers."

Tommy was interested now. Grabbing one of the plastic baskets he put wax paper in the bottom and dumped the cooling fries in, while Ernie started on making the smoothies. 

"About a week before the Power Rangers showed up, Jason, Kim, Zack, Trini and Billy started hanging out here a lot, more than usual. And they were all wearing distinct colors." Tommy nodded, signaling for Ernie to continue. "Then you showed up. You were wearing green. I wasn't too sure about you until the Green Ranger showed up and you started acting… strange. And so on, I noticed when Rocky, Adam and Aisha showed up, and when Katherine and the Tanya arrived, and finally when Jason returned."

"So I guess it was kinda' obvious huh?'

"Not really, I'm just more observant than most. The point is, Tommy, that four kids, who will be entering their freshman year next week, have been hanging out here more and more, and they're all wearing specific colors each time. Today those four were teleported here by one of you guys. And they had a new friend with them."

"So you're saying there is a new team of Rangers coming."

"It's just a hunch." Admitted Ernie, "But yeah, I'd say there will be a new team of Rangers before the start of the school year."

Tommy nodded. "Thanks for the info man." The two carried out the fries and drinks and delivered them to the table next to the one they usually sat at. Two of the occupants of the Ranger's usual table were talking with Rocky and Adam animatedly about martial arts.

"Sure, we got time to spar." Said Rocky as Tommy and Ernie set down the food. Rocky grabbed a handful of fries before walking out on the mats with Fred, Justin and Adam. Tommy raised an eyebrow, but Ernie just smiled in response and headed back to the counter. 

Katherine and Tanya had begun to talk to Angela, Candace and Casey so Tommy snatched a few fries and walked down to the mats with smoothie in hand. He'd tell his friends about the future Rangers later. 

~*~

In the desert outside Angle Grove, in a structure known as the Power Chamber, Six people stood looking up at the mentor of the Power Rangers of Earth.

**"Alpha, what do the scans say?"**

"Jason has completely recovered Zordon. He is in prime condition."

Zordon smiled. **"Good, thank you Alpha."** Then he looked down at the assembled. **"As you know both Zedd and Mondo attacked today.**** The Zeo Rangers had difficulty fighting both attacks at once. Mondo and Zedd's hatred for each other was the only thing that saved us from them."** Zordon paused.

"And…" prompted Zack with a grin. 

**"And we need another team of Rangers if we are going to be able to deal with another such dual attack."**

"Yes!" Zack jumped into the air and pumped his fist.

**"Now Zachary, I know you still have responsibilities at the Peace Conference…"**

Trini began to laugh lightly at Zack's antics. "Zordon, when Zack and I decided to come home, we thought it time we stayed. We've been gone a long time after all. We informed the Peace Council of our decision before we left."

**"I see…"** Zordon seemed a bit startled**. "Well then, Kimberly, I don't want to keep you from…"** He stopped when he saw the look on Kim's face.

"Actually Zordon. Gunther told me he didn't expect me back. He practically said I should stay here."

Zordon nodded.  **"And you Aisha? Certainly they still need your help finding a cure in ****Kenya****?"**

"Yeah, but can't I still become a Ranger? I can stay in Africa and you guys can call me in an emergency."

Zordon paused for a minute. **"Yes, that would be acceptable. Jason, Billy you two have already visited some of your Spirit Guides. After further study of your Powers I discovered something missing from each of you. Most Humans have four Spirit Guides, for the Body, Mind, Soul, and Self. I realized that you two only met the Spirits you were already familiar with. To truly find yourself and your guides you must be placed in a deep sleep. Alpha and I will put you into this sleep and monitor you. The rest is up to you. Are you ready?  It is possible this will be dangerous."**

The six teens nodded.

**"Good. Good luck Rangers, and May the Power protect you…"** Zordon cast the deep sleep spell and the Rangers immediately slumped to the ground. **"…even from your dreams. Alpha, teleport them to their prepared quarters."**

"Yes Zordon. Do you think they will be able to acquire their Powers?" Asked Alpha as he pushed a few buttons sending the sleeping Rangers to the living quarters beneath the Power Chamber. 

**"I do not know Alpha, the Grid Warrior Power is still an unknown. I have been studying Billy and Jason, but there is nothing conclusive." **

"Yes, well I have to say Zordon, this is the most powerful and tightly knit group of Rangers you've ever had."

**"I agree, and thank you Alpha. They're all back home now. I didn't realize how much I'd miss them. And even though Aisha will be living in ****Kenya****, she'll still be on call."**

"Aye yi yi. You're getting sentimental Zordon."

Zordon smiled down at his friend. **"I'm only human Alpha. So… how is our project coming along?"**

"Steadily Zordon. It should be entirely finished before the beginning of the school year."

**"Excellent. I think I will rest now, please tell me if anything happens."**

"Yes Zordon." 

And with that, Zordon's image faded from his ion tube, and he entered his meditative dimension. 


	6. Time Stands not Still: Part 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related materials are property of __Buena Vista__ Entertainment. Further inspiration is drawn from sources including but not limited to Star Wars, The Wheel of Time, Final Fantasy, and Magic:  The Gathering. All other ideas are original unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to any other work is purely coincidental. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without permission. Any and all comments can be sent to Randelm@hotmail.com. _

**Time Stands not Still: Part 1**

A Plot Remembered, Two Lights Strengthened, and a Dire Situation.

Kimberly opened her eyes to find herself in a forest. The bark on the trees was a reddish color as were the leaves. 

"Huh, that's odd, I thought it was still summer. Where am I? Oh yeah, dream state, Grid Warrior Powers…" Kim shook her head. "Oh man… wha…" Turning around she saw a small village. Everything in the village was in shades of Red and pink. "How weird…" She shook her head again and suddenly the troubling thoughts were gone. Happily she stepped out of the forest and began to walk towards the village. 

"Hello Kimberly."

"Hello." _Who… Laree…_

Kim walked down the dirt street, not entirely sure where she was going. 

"Good morning Kimberly."

"Good morning Brand." _Brand… who's Brand? The innkeeper…_

Kimberly eventually found herself in front of a large wooden building. Walking up to the door she pushed it open and saw a large common room with long rectangular tables and benches, all made of a dark redwood

"Ah good morning Kimberly. Good to see you up and about, are you up to working today?"

"Why of course Marie. It's been too long since I've been useful." _Marie… wife of Brand the innkeeper…_ Kim closed her eyes and reopened them. Marie was standing before her. She wore a light pink wool dress with a dark red sash at the waist. Around her neck she wore a pendant of a winged creature with a crest upon its head.

"Kim, are you sure you're alright?"

Kim nodded. "Yes Marie, just a bit dreamy." Kim closed her eyes again and opened them. Glancing at Marie she noticed the pendant was gone. "Huh? Marie, what happened to your necklace?"

"What necklace dear?" Marie's face was beginning to look worried.

Kim shook her head again. "Nothing, never mind, lets get to work."

Marie nodded and watched Kim closely at first, but as Kimberly dove into the cooking and cleaning Marie began to believe that Kim was back to her old self.

That evening at dinner in the Inn's common room Kimberly sat staring into the fire, the merry music playing in the background barely registering. The fire was a bright red and cast odd shadows. Everything was red and pink. The sky was light pink during the day and dark red, almost black, at night. Red and pink, red and pink. Those colors should mean something. The winged and crested beast had appeared several times that day. Red and pink, red and pink. An etching in crockery, a pattern in spilled water, even in her own reflection. Red and pink, red and pink. There had been others too, a fierce bird of prey, a small and graceful bird, and a fantastic bird of fire. The four birds… they meant something too. Red and pink, four birds. They meant something. She was certain of it. But what? 

"Kim… Kimberly." The kindly voice of Marie ousted Kim from her thoughts. "Would you play for us this evening?"

"Huh? Oh… certainly Marie." Kim stood and walked over to the raised area of the common room. Situating herself on the redwood stool she picked up the stringed instrument and strummed it softly. Finally her fingers picked out a melody, and she softly began to sing. 

_'There once was a young girl,_

_From very far away._

_She journeyed on a dire quest,_

_To keep the evil at bay._

_It's been a long time now,_

_And the girl has yet to come home,_

_The question of her survival…'_

Kimberly sang the song of the young warrior maiden, the sounds of the instrument and her voice blending well together. The crowd listened silently, all eyes were on her and she was lost in her song. At long last she ended and the final chords drifted through the room and finally died away. A moment of silence followed, and then the crowd in the common room exploded into applause, and even a couple of cheers. 

Kim thanked them quietly, set down her black guitar and slipped to the back of the room where Marie was smiling broadly. 

"That was beautiful Kimmy."

Kim ducked her head shyly. "Thank you Marie," she yawned, "I think I'll go to bed now."

"Not just yet Kim, I believe Thomas wishes to see you."

"Thomas?"

"Yes Beautiful?"

Kimberly turned around to see the owner of the voice as a face she knew all to well. "Tommy!" The sight of the man she had loved for over a year jolted her senses and everything came crashing down on her awareness. 

"You sang the song of The Quest wonderfully."

"Th-thank you Tommy." She replied a bit distractedly. _The Quest…_ his words echoed in her head. "The Quest, The four Birds, Red and Pink…"

"What? Kim, what did you mean by that?"

"Oh, sorry Tommy, nothing."

"Would you like to dance?" asked Thomas, changing the subject with his famous grin. Kim smiled in response and took his hand, all thoughts of Colors, Avians and Quests gone from her mind. The two of them danced the night away, swirling around the floor to the awe of all present. After nearly two hours of dancing in each other's arms, the music finally stopped and the common room began to empty. 

"Goodnight Thomas Oliver," she whispered. They stood close together, their faces almost touching.

"Goodnight Kimberly Hart," Thomas replied softly. Slowly he moved his face close to hers. She responded and soon the two were engaged in a long tender kiss. Kimberly saw the world through barely opened eyelids, but that didn't keep her from noticing a girl dressed in pink and white. She had long blonde hair, and a look of remorse on her face. 

Sensing something was wrong Thomas broke the kiss and looked at Kimberly. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. Yes Tommy, everything is all right. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she turned around and quickly walked upstairs to her room at the Inn. 

_Red and pink, the four birds, the quest… _"Argh! What is wrong with me? I am Kimberly Ann Hart. I live in Terran Village in the Rosewood district. I work at the Terran Village Inn with Marie Bradock and her husband Brand Bradock who is the innkeeper. I am in love with Thomas Oliver," An image of the blonde girl in the pink and white dress flashed through her mind. "I do not know what those other things mean, but they are not a part of me and I want no part of them." 

Red and pink, the four birds, the quest. Red and pink, the four birds, the quest. On and on the words floated through her head. She was no more able to stop them than she was the sun from rising. And finally it did so, lightening the pink sky and bringing about a new day. 

"Kimberly, wake up Kim." Kim opened her eyes to find herself being shaken awake by Marie. 

"Goodness girl, it certainly took a lot to wake you this morning."

"Sorry Marie," muttered Kim.

"No matter. Get dressed and meet me down I the kitchen." Kim nodded and waited for Marie to leave before getting out of bed and getting dressed in a loose fitting shirt and pants, with a red sash at the waist. 

Hurrying down stairs she entered the kitchen put on a pale pink apron and began kneading dough. 

"Kimberly, Thomas is quite handsome you know."

Kim smiled and glanced over at Marie who was mixing flour and spices in a large wooden bowl. "Yes Marie, I know."

"I thought I should tell you that it wouldn't have bother Brand and me if Thomas had joined you in your room last night…"

Kim gasped and stared, shocked at Marie, her face red. 

Marie shrugged. "It's up to you and Thomas of course, but I just thought you would like to know."

Too shocked to speak Kim looked down at the dough and saw she had kneaded an image of the crested bird into it. _Pterodactyl… _

Suddenly her mind was working furiously and her body went into automatic. She shaped the dough into a loaf and plopped it onto a pan, and handed it to Marie. Marie took the pan from Kim, and Kim noticed she once again was wearing a pendant. This time it was red and in the shape of a bird of prey. _Eagle… _

Marie bent down to place the bread loafs in the oven and when she stood up, Kim was not surprised to notice the pendant was missing. Kim plopped down on a stool, her mind still struggling to decipher what was going on. A movement at the window distracted her. Turning her head to look, she caught sight of a small graceful bird. _Crane…_

A loud commotion brought her the rest of the way out of her mental struggles. "What's going on?" She asked of Marie.

"I don't know Kim, let's go out and see."

The two women walked out of the kitchen, through the common room and into the street. A group of people had huddled together, staring fearfully at a great bird of fire. 

"Firebird…" said Kim under her breath. _Red and Pink… The four Birds… The Quest… _"I've got it!" Her sudden exclamation startled those around her as the Firebird came in for a landing on the dirt street. 

Slowly she walked towards the bird and away from the crowd. "Red and Pink. Pink is my color, the color of the Healer. It is the color of the one who is nurturing, and caring, and trusting. Red is… red is also my color." There was a hint of a question to that last statement. "Yes… Red is the color of the Warrior. The color of the one who is solid, and strong, this is the color that was deeper inside me. I am really all the colors as are most, but I am predominately Red and Pink."

"The Four Birds. My Spirit Guides. Pink Pterodactyl, of Body. Red Eagle, of Mind. Pink Crane, of Spirit. Red Firebird, of Self." She turned around and as she named each Spirit guide, each appeared behind her, the Firebird glowing brighter at its name. The crowd of villagers stared at her in awe. 

"The Quest. This was my quest to find the Power." 

Kim turned back around to face her Spirits. There was a pause as the Spirits scrutinized her. The Pterodactyl nodded once in satisfaction, and the spoke. _"I am Pterodactyl, the strength and standard."_

The Eagle spoke next. _"I am the Eagle, quick and fierce."_

_"I am the Crane, beauty and grace."_ The voice of the small Spirit was light and soothing. 

_"And I am the Firebird. Of passion and of light."_

As one the Spirits spoke, _"We are Spirits, and we are you." _ Slowly the Spirits dissipated and their energy flowed into Kim. Closing her eyes Kimberly concentrated inward 

"ROS'CRI GRID WARRIOR!"

In a flash of Pink with Red, Kim had morphed into the Ros'cri Grid Warrior. She wore the odd plastisteel alloy armor of most Rangers on her chest and legs. Her sleeves, gloves and boots were the thick cloth-like armor normally worn by Ninja Rangers. Her helmet was a featureless Pink with a black visor and gray mouth plate. Emblazoned on her chest was her crest, her coin. Depicted on the coin were the Crane in flight, and the Eagle in mid swoop. Standing behind them was the Pterodactyl and behind even the Pterodactyl was the regal figure of the Firebird.

"Kimberly!" Kim looked up to see Thomas running towards her. "Kim, please… please don't leave me." 

Kim's heart sank. Searching for something to say she glanced behind Tommy and saw the same girl wearing her pink and white dress. "Katherine!" She called the girl's name. Slowly the girl approached. "Look Tommy, we're not right for each other. Trust me on this. Katherine… you and Tommy should…" Even though Kim was now aware that it was only a dream state, it was still difficult to do what she was about to do. "You two should be together. It was meant to be." Katherine smiled shyly as she and Thomas walked away together, hand in hand. 

Kim sighed as she watched them go. A hand fell on her shoulder and she spun around to see Marie staring at her. "Well, congratulations Kimberly, Ros'cri Grid Warrior."

"You knew all along didn't you Marie?" Accused Kim. 

"No, you knew. This is all you. This is your subconscious. Everything here was a manifestation of yours in order to find you power. And apparently clear up a few other loose ends."

Kim smiled behind her helmet. "Thank you Marie." Stepping back she looked at the creation of her subconscious one last time. "Catch ya' on the flip side." With that she placed both hands on her belt and was gone in a column of Pink with Red highlights.

~*~

"That blasted Lord Zedd!" The large monarch of the Machine Empire was finally beginning to calm down from his tirade. He opened his mouth as though about to yell some more, but all that came out was unintelligible grunts. He had hurled insults at Lord Zedd, Empress Rita, Master Zordon and the Rangers of Earth for well over an hour, while stomping throughout his fortress, venting physical anger upon panicked Cogs. He had ended up back in his throne room where Machina, unperturbed by his royal fit, was calmly waiting for Mondo to wind down. 

"Do remember dear that your attack today had a superior motive?" asked Queen Machina calmly.

"What?" snapped the King

"Yeah Pop. Remember your Kieroo?" Prince Sproket's voice piped up from behind his mother. 

"Why… of course. Yes, WarMech was merely a prelude to my Kieroo. Klank!"

"Y-yes yer Majesty?" The mechanical footman nervously stuck his head into the throne room. 

"Send my Kieroo to Earth."

"Yes yer Majesty." Klank disappeared down the hall with Orbus in tow.

Mondo gave vent to a low evil laugh. "Thank you my family, for I might have forgotten if not for you. Now we will give those Rangers of Earth something to think about…"

"Of course dear," replied Queen Machina.

~*~

Zackary Taylor finally opened his eyes after what seemed an eternity to find himself sitting in a chair at the end of a long metal corridor. Standing he almost wished he hadn't. His body ached all over. Stretching out he tried to ease the pain he was experiencing, but was only able to reduce it to a dull throb. 

"Oh man…" he muttered. "What a boring place. So this must be my quest for my new power." Zack had to smile at that. He was finally going to be a Power Ranger again. When he had left the Rangers for the peace conference and handed his powers over to Adam, Zack had felt he was doing the right thing, that he would be helping the world in a more political way. 

It had only taken two months before he realized his mistake. He loved being a Ranger. When Jason left to assume the Gold Powers, Zack had been incredibly jealous. Finally Zack had decided to go back home to Angel Grove, and to try to convince Trini to come along. Convincing Trini hadn't been so difficult, especially when he had played on her affection for Billy. Not the best way to try and convince a friend, but Trini agreed that despite the good of the conference, it was time to go home. 

Zack began to walk as he finished stretching. The hall seemed to go on forever. There were no landmarks or inconsistencies of any kind. The walls, ceiling and floor were smooth dark gray metal with no breaks, meeting at precise ninety-degree angles. There was no obvious source of light although Zack could see clearly. 

"So this is my sub-conscious… I never realized I was such a boring person." Zack's joke hung dead in the air. There was no echo as he'd expected; the hall was silent except for the scraping of his sneakers. 

With a small sigh Zack continued on down the hall looking for something to break the monotony. Finally he spotted the end of the hallway, with an excited shout he sprinted the rest of the way and found a door made of dark colored wood. Reaching out he had almost touched the door when it swung open and an icy landscape was revealed beyond. Drawn forward by an unexplainable force Zack stepped through. 

With a start the young man spun around to find that the black door and gray hallway were gone and he was now alone in the barren snow-scape. The flat plane of snow stretched in all directions with a gray overcast sky and a diffused orb, which he assumed was the sun, high above him. Looking down at himself he found that he was clothed in a black fur trimmed cloak and coat with fur trimmed leather boots as well. Strapped to the boots were wide snowshoes. 

"Even if my subconscious was mean enough to leave me out here in the snow all by myself, at least it was kind enough to provide warm clothing." With nothing else to do Zackary began to walk… and walk, and walk. He was almost beginning to wish for the grey metal hall, when he realized that the wind had begun to pick up and the temperature was dropping. Glancing at the sky he saw that the sun was nearer the horizon. The clouds were darkening as well and Zack instinctively knew a storm was coming. 

"Perfect, just perfect… why couldn't my subconscious just conjure up a nice warm living room where I could find my Spirits in book or a magazine in front of a roaring fire with a cup of hot coco?" Despite his complaining Zack felt a kind of exuberance knowing he was on a quest, and began to look for a shelter as the first snowflakes began to fall. 

Zack continued to search in vain. He wandered about until the storm had become blinding and still he stumbled on. _Stop, quit, it's not worth it. Just lie down in the snow and let it cover you up…_ the thought was tempting, but thought of his friends and his responsibilities kept him going. Finally, after what seemed endless tripping and stumbling around in the storm the wind was suddenly cut off. Slowly Zack reached up and pulled back the hood of his coat, ice and crusted snow flaked off, and fell to the ground with audible splats and cracks in the pitch-blackness. The wind howled somewhere behind him and he turned to see the barely visible opening of a cave. The air in the cave was heavy and still, and warmer than it should have been. 

Carefully Zack walked with his hands held before him until he came to the cave wall. Gratefully he slid to the floor with his back to the unusually smooth rock surface. Curling into a ball he was immediately sound asleep.

Zack opened his eyes slowly in response to… something, he couldn't remember what. He was quickly reminded by another small nudge in the ribs. Zack sprang up and was face to 'face' with a large shaggy creature sporting a trunk and large ears. Scampering backwards, he was relieved when the creature merely watched him curiously. 

Zack studied the creature racking his brain. "I'm here on a quest to find my Spirits and in turn my Powers… But instead I get stranded at the North Pole, caught in a blizzard, finally find shelter in this cave and am woken up by a… large, shaggy…" Zack sighed and looked at the large creature. "Well girl, do you know where I can find my Spirit Guides?"

In answer the creature wrapped its long trunk around Zack's waist and placed him softly onto her back. 

"Whoa… that was fun." Then the large beast began to move at a surprisingly light gait out of the cave and into the snowfields. The sky was no longer over cast having dumped its burden the night before and the sun shone brightly in the sky. With his hood thrown back, Zack felt the warm sun on his face and the cool air whipping past it as his ride picked up speed and was galloping sending sprays of snow up behind her. After a time that could have been hours but was actually just minuets they stopped at the peak of a large hill and looked into the valley below. 

Within the valley there was a huge lake, too big to have been completely frozen over. A whole pack of creatures like the one Zack was riding, were milling around, rooting for vegetation under the snow and drinking from the lake. "Wow, look at all of them. They're what you are a… you're a… damn!" Zack yelled in frustration. The beast he was riding reached up with its trunk and patted his knee comfortingly. 

He should know the name of the creature. He had seen it before many times, he had had power based around it… no, he had _been_ it. It was him, and he it. It was a… "…Mastodon," Zack breathed softly. The pack of Black furred Mastodons down in the valley reared upon their hind legs and let loose with tremendous trumpet blasts from their trunks. 

The Mastodon he was sitting upon lifted him off herself and set him on the ground. "You are my spirit guide… wow." To Zack's right there was a flash of light and he turned to see another black doorway. "Guess I'm supposed to go through that huh?" The Mastodon nodded its shaggy head. "Well, thanks for showing me to… well… to you." He patted her trunk affectionately. "See ya' around girl." 

With that he turned and reached out to push open the door, but before he could touch it, it swung open. He took one more look at his Spirit Guide and stepped through the door. As the door closed behind him he groaned aloud, he was back in the metal hallway. 

"Alright, one down, three to go." Zack began his hike down the hall, determined not to lose his patience again. That lasted almost five minutes. Soon he was bored out of his mind, and muttering curses at the guy who had thought up this part of the quest. Needless to say, Zack was excited to finally catch a glimpse of the end of the hallway, and the black doorway. 

"Finally." He yelled and began sprinting towards the door. Reaching out a hand to touch the door, it opened without contact just as before. The scene on the other side was that of a vast grassy plain. "Huh, from a sea of snow to a sea of grass." He stepped through the doorway, which promptly closed and disappeared behind him. As before he began to walk, and walk, and walk. This time he was clothed in the black T-shirt, jeans and sneakers he had been wearing in the hallway and before he'd started on the quest. After no more than ten minutes he had topped a small hill and was staring down at a group of tawny colored animals currently basking in the sun. 

"…I know what those are… Damn it. Why do I have to forget?" Suddenly Zack felt eyes on him. Slowly he turned around and saw a creature like those resting in the small valley below. This one had darker fur and a black mane unlike the others who were yellow colored. 

He knew he should be afraid. He knew he should be thinking of a way out of here. The dark furred creature slowly stalked towards him. Zack remained still, paralyzed not by fear, but by a force he couldn't identify. The creature came closer and closer, and still Zack remained still, watching it. Finally its face was within a foot of Zack's, it regarded him for a moment more and then opened it's mouth and gave a tremendous roar. The sound assaulted Zack's ears and echoed off the empty plain. And still Zack stood still staring into the creature's eyes. 

_It doesn't want to hurt me,_ the thought slid through his mind. _He's just playing mind games with me. Wants to try and shake me up a bit… we'll see about that._

Zack's lips curved into a small smile and he opened his mouth as if about to say something but what came out surprised him much more than the beast he was facing. When Zack's mouth opened a roar escaped his lips, and it was every bit as powerful as the other's.

The Black Lion nodded its head once and licked Zack's forehead before loping over the small hill and into the valley with his pride and basking in the sun. 

"What a trip," muttered Zack. He then stood up and turned around to see a black doorway waiting on him. Looking down into the valley he noticed the Black Lion still watching him. "Thanks man," was all he said before stepping through the doorway and looking around with a sigh. "Maybe this is supposed to be testing my patience…"

Zack again walked down the featureless gray metal hallway and again was overly excited to see a black door set in a gray wall that marked the end of the hallway. The door swung open with out having to be touched and Zack stepped through and found himself on a dirt street in the middle of what looked like a stereotypical 'Old West' town. 

"This is different," he said to himself as he began to walk down the street. He was clothed in black denim pants, a black plaid shirt and boots. "This is just too weird…" He continued to walk, not knowing what he was looking for. The 'locals' of the town barely noticed him, giving him no more than a passing glance as if strangers were nothing new around. 

That was fine by him. Zack wasn't really sure they would buy the story that he was on a quest to find his Spirit Animals, which would give him access to the Power more commonly know as Grid Warrior Power. Not to mention the fact that as soon as he did they would all disappear because they were merely a manifestation of his subconscious…

Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure he bought it himself. Zack wandered through town and before long he was standing in front of a structure that smelled of hay, sweat and manure. Not quite sure why he stepped into the dimly lit interior.

"Howdy mister. You looking to buy a horse?" Zack looked over to the man who had spoken. He looked and dressed like a typical rancher or cowboy. 

"Well, I thought I'd look at what you have." The cowboy nodded and led Zack through the stalls. There were Paints and Buckskins and Roans and Chestnuts, all very beautiful, but none of them seemed right. 

"Well sorry mister, that's all we got," said the young man a bit irritated as Zack turned down yet another horse. 

"What about that one." Zack walked to the back of the building where a black horse stood in the shadows. "He's beautiful." 

"Oh no, you don't want that one mister. That there is a green-broke Stallion, he ain't been tamed yet. A real free spirit that one." But Zack wasn't listening. He just kept staring at the beast. 

In a flash the scene changed and the glossy black Stallion was running through a green field of grass with Zackary Taylor riding bareback. They galloped through fields for what seemed like hours, enjoying the thrill of the run, until finally the horse slowed and stopped. In front of them was the familiar door standing in a field of grass in the middle of nowhere. Zack slid down from the Stallion and patted his neck. Looking deep into the creature's dark liquid eyes, Zack saw a mirror of himself in the 'free spirit'.

"See ya' later man." And with that he stepped through the doorway, cringing inwardly at the thought of another hike through the gray metal hallway. 

He was surprised, and grateful when he stepped into a small room. The walls and ceiling were gray again, but the floor was covered in a dark violet carpet. The room was empty except for him and he was beginning to get a bit nervous until a whispered voice came from… somewhere. That's when he was more than just a bit nervous. 

_Zackary Taylor. Congratulations. You have discovered your Spirit Guides. The Black Mastodon of Body, the Black Lion of Mind, and the Black Stallion of Spirit._ As each Spirit was named they appeared before him.

_Zackary,"_ said the Mastodon _I am the Mastodon, I am Strength and Perseverance, I am you._

_Zack, I am the Black Lion, watching and waiting, I am you._

_Zack Taylor, I am the Stallion, wild and free, I am you._

Zack nodded and stared at his three Spirits. Three… "Wait a minute, where is the fourth? Where is the Spirit of Self?"

Mastodon chuckled. _Zackary, the three of us are black, your dominant personality color, the color of the Artist and Entertainer._

_However,_ Continued Stallion, _Purple is your second dominate color, the color of the Rouge and… Trickster._

_Your Spirit of Self, the Ace Shadow, the same whose whispery voice introduced us to this room is of that color. It was he in his trickster like ways who decided to have you walk through long monotonous hallways,_ Black Lion guffawed. 

"So in effect what you guys are saying is part of my mind was playing tricks on me and now is embarrassed to show its self?" Zack looked a bit incredulous. 

_I'm not embarrassed… well not really…_ A purplish shadowy blur appeared before Zack _I'm__ sorry Zackman, I just couldn't help myself. Do you forgive me?_

"Sure man, no biggie." Zack's face broke into a huge grin at the impossibility and humor of the situation. Sticking his hand out, his Spirit of Self, the Purple Ace Shadow, grasped it.

_Ahem, have to do this formally,_ the Ace Shadow moved backwards to stand with the other spirits. _Zackary Taylor, I am the Ace Shadow, the trick and the smile, the whisper and the wink, I am you._ Slowly the four Spirits began to lose substance and their energy flowed into Zack. He stood there a moment feeling the power that had just infused him and then…

"DAR'KET GRID WARRIOR!"

…he was clad in the armor of the Grid Warrior. The chest plate and leg armor was plastisteel alloy characteristic with most Rangers, while the sleeves, gloves and boots were the cloth like armor that Ninja Rangers were known for. The armor its self was black with purple highlights. The helmet was black and featureless but for an even darker visor and the gray mouth plate. Set in the chest plate was his coin. Upon the coin were the depictions of the Mastodon, Black Lion and Stallion. Behind those three, barely distinguishable was the odd, angular symbol of the Ace Shadow. 

Zack sighed, "Can't believe my mind was playing tricks on me…" and he teleported out in a column of purple on black.

~*~

The cockpit of the Zeo Mega Zord shook. Zeo Ranger V braced himself against the blow and attempted to get the offensive systems back on line. 

"Shields down thirty-seven percent!"

"We're losing power."

Suddenly a black and gold blur sped past the Zeo MegaZord and slammed into the mechanical Kieroo, which was the Zeo Ranger's most recent foe, the third in one day. 

As the evil Kieroo stumbled back a small distance the Zeo Zord regained most systems and prepared for battle. 

"Rocko, you take Warrior Wheel."

"You got it," responded Blue Zeo to Red Zeo's command. Rocky was soon at the controls of the small quick Zord. 

The Kieroo fired missiles and again the Zeo Mega Zord shook and alarms began to go off. 

"Damn," muttered Red Zeo. "Alpha, how's it coming with the Zord Auto Pilot?"

"Aie yi yi Tommy, I'm working on it."

"Alright guys, I don't like it, but were going to have to abandon Mega Zeo and Warrior Wheel for the Super Zeos for now." The others nodded a bit reluctantly. 

"SUPER ZEO ZORD POWER!"

In flashes of light the humanoid Zords with shapes upon their chests were surrounding the large metal tower just outside of Angel Grove. Zeo Mega Zord and Warrior Wheel stood a silent vigil over the unfolding battle. 

~*~

"Baboo! Squatt! Where's my food!?" Rita was sitting in her bed awaiting the two bumbling idiots. She'd been waiting for ten minutes. Sourly she began to mutter under her breath.

"My dear."

Rita looked up to see Zedd standing in the doorway holding a tray of food. "Zedd? Where are Baboo and Squatt?"

"I sent them on a mission dear," replied Zedd as he set the tray down on the bed.

"Oh, I see." Slowly she began to eat as Zedd watched her. She had been angry with him earlier, but she had had time to cool down while he was off trying to conquer the Earth. She almost hated to admit it, but she was excited at being pregnant. Sighing she leaned back against her pillow, just then the importance of what Zedd had just said hit her. 

"You what!"

Zedd chuckled evilly. "I sent them to the Ninja Temple."

"What for!?"

"To steal some blank power coins."

"Wait a minute. You sent Squatt and Baboo, two of the most incompetent fools in our empire, through the Desert of Despair to the Ninja Temple, residence of Ninjor, a Grid Master and Coin Smith, in order to steal Power Coins… Why? They don't stand a chance."

"Of course not Rita, but Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito do. Squatt and Baboo are merely a distraction."

Rita nodded slowly. "I see, and should they succeed, what will you do with Power Coins?"

"Trust me dear, the time is drawing nearer… I can feel it."


	7. Time Stands not Still: Part 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related materials are property of __Buena Vista__ Entertainment. Further inspiration is drawn from sources including but not limited to Star Wars, The Wheel of Time, Final Fantasy, and Magic:  The Gathering. All other ideas are original unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to any other work is purely coincidental. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without permission. Any and all comments can be sent to Randelm@hotmail.com. _

**Time Stands not Still: Part 2**

A Triumph, A Failure, and Continuing Complications

Dark, everything was dark, a comforting dark, relaxing. There was nothing, merely a feeling of floating through empty space. Trini sighed, she could float like this forever, not a care in the world. But then she remembered her responsibility.  Suddenly a small point of warm yellow light broke the blackness. Eagerly Trini reached out to the light and it began to draw nearer, faster and faster until it filled her vision. The yellow light grew in intensity and suddenly was gone. 

Trini Kwan was walking through the park on a bright sunny day in Angel Grove California. It was a beautiful day to be out walking simply for the joy of doing so. Quite suddenly, a group of Putties appeared before her. Falling into a fighting stance, she neatly snap kicked one of her attackers sending it flying through the air. Having bought some time with the aggressive move, Trini backed up and settled into the traditional Morphin stance. 

"It's Morphin Time!"

Trini brought her morpher in front of her and…

And it wasn't there. There was no morpher in her hands. The subsequent phrase that used to come so naturally to her lips was gone, she couldn't have recalled it if her life depended upon it, and at the moment it seemed as though it did. 

She was brought out of her shock by a kick to the stomach. Clumsily she attempted to put up a defense, but the shock at the absence of her powers and that initial kick were enough of a disadvantage that before long Trini was on the ground. 

A familiar sound caught her attention and she mustered enough strength to look up and see five colored warriors battling the clay creations. In a matter of moments the Putties were gone and the Rangers were at her side, checking her for injuries. 

"There are no broken bones, just a few scrapes… do you wish to be taken to a hospital ma'am?" It was the Blue Ranger. It was Billy. 

Finally Trini regained her senses. "Uh, no, I'll be fine. Thank you Rangers."

"It's our duty Miss," replied the Red Ranger.

"You sure you're okay?" That was the Yellow Ranger. 

Trini stared at the Yellow Ranger for a while. _That should be me… what's going on? There's something I should remember… but what? I am no longer the Yellow Ranger… _Those thoughts floated through her awareness, but out loud she said "Yes Yellow Ranger, I'll be fine."

The Rangers nodded and then disappeared in flashes of light. 

Slowly Trini made her way to the Youth Center. That was the most likely place for the Rangers to head after a battle. When she arrived Jason, Zack, Kim, Billy, and a girl she'd never seen before were all sitting at their usual table. The girl in yellow was quite pretty, she had short dark hair and brown eyes, and she looked to be of Hispanic decent. 

After a bit, Trini's attention wandered to the others. Kim, her closest friend and confidant since kindergarten. Zack, the Zackman, a performer at heart, he had finally convinced her to return home. Jason, he was strength itself. She had just made the decision to return when word of his injury had reached them via Zordon, and in the end their leader had still pulled through. Billy… She wouldn't have come back to stay in Angel Grove if not for him. He was wearing glasses; she'd always thought he looked cute in glasses. He looked drop dead gorgeous now…

Suddenly the importance of her thoughts came crashing in. "This is how we were a couple of years ago, minus myself." Quickly she walked over to the bar and ordered a smoothie from Ernie. She sat so that she could observe the Rangers while not appearing to. They were talking about her. That was apparent from the way they kept glancing at her. _Goodness, were we really that obvious? _Taking a deep breath Trini attempted to think through the recent events. 

_I was walking through the park when Putties attacked, I tried to morph and my morpher was missing… Wait… that's not entirely correct. Before I was walking I was… _Trini took a long drink and tried to compose her thoughts again. _There was nothing, and then yellow light. And before that there was… _

It was almost there, the thought was on the verge of being recognized, but would then flit away. _I was standing in the Power Chamber. Zack and I had been home for about two weeks. We'd been ready to return but when Jason got hurt we moved up our plans. Then there had been two attacks one from Mondo, one from Zedd. Zordon thinks it is time to have two teams of Rangers. That is what I am doing, I am searching my subconscious for four Spirit Guides who will grant me Powers. _The thought was by in a rush and Trini clung to it desperately. 

"Great, now I know what I'm trying to do, but I don't know how to do it," She said lightly. 

"What was that Trini?" Trini turned around to see Ernie looking at her from behind the bar.

"Oh nothing Ernie." The man smiled and continued to do the myriad of things that came with running a teenage hang out.

Trini's attention again came to the yellow clad girl. There was something about her. She seemed familiar. _She's me, _realized Trini. _We're the same, which means that her current spirit, will be one of mine. So what is it? _Trini was beginning to become rather irritated. This was something she should know. Another thought came to her and she smiled. Ernie. Ernie knew everything there was to know about the Power Rangers except their identities, and she had her suspicions about that. 

"Hey Ernie?"

"Yeah?" responded the Juice bar keep.

"What is the Zord of the Yellow Ranger?"

"The Saber-toothed tiger. Why?"

"I've been trying all day and I couldn't remember, thanks Ernie," Said Trini, a huge grin spreading across her face. _Saber-toothed tiger! _She crowed silently. 

She stayed until she finished her smoothie, then put down some money and left. 

"So one down, three to go. Where does one search for a Spirit Guide?" Trini wandered around Downtown Angel Grove and eventually ended up at the Library. 

"How appropriate," she chuckled to herself, "Where else would find information?" Walking up to the information counter Trini addressed the man attending it. 

"Excuse me Sir, but do you know where I could find texts on Sprit Guides?"

"Certainly miss, right this way."

Trini was a bit surprised that the man didn't look at her funny, but this was a subconscious world where one should expect the unexpected. They walked through several halls and down two flights of stairs to an extremely unused part of the library. The librarian pulled a book off the shelf and handed it to her. The title read; Guide to the Morphin Grid: Spirits and Personality. 

"Thank you sir." The young man nodded and left her with the book, a large blue couch, and a small desk. Making herself comfortable on the couch she opened the book and began reading.

~*~

Katherine lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She should be in a deep, exhausted sleep. After all school would start next Monday, and she had been shopping like mad for supplies and clothes. Then there was the fact that there had been three attacks earlier today… or was it yesterday by now. Kat looked over at her clock. It read 1:34 am. The Kieroo battle had lasted until eight-twenty that evening, the abomination had finally decided it had had enough fun and left with promises to return. 

Alpha had still been working furiously on a way to utilize all the current Zords at once, but it looked as though it would take at least two more weeks before the process could be completed. Then there was the fact that the six aspiring Grid Warriors were still in their 'Quest Sleep'. 

Katherine sighed and attempted to clear her mind and allow herself to rest… It did little good. 

~*~

Tommy sat at his computer in his room. He had been chatting with friends, but they had all gone to bed by now. It was 1:45 in the morning. He couldn't sleep, he needed to talk to someone. Kat was the first person to come to mind, but he dismissed that idea, she was likely asleep like every other sane person in the city. Finally he raised his hand, concentrated and in a subdued flash of white light Saba appeared in his grip. The sentient weapon opened his eyes and took a look around Tommy's room.

"Well, early good morning Tommy, is something wrong?"

"Not really Saba, I just can't sleep and I need someone to talk to."

"So you thought you'd wake me up?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's okay Tommy, whenever I'm not with you I'm in hibernation, I don't really need the rest." Saba rose out of Tommy's hand and 'settled' in front of his partner. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, Ernie for one. He knows who we are, he suspects that Fred and Justin and the twins and their new friend will be Rangers soon, but Zordon doesn't have any plans for new Rangers.  And he remembers Aisha…" Tommy just stared at the sentient sword.

"So what? From what I've heard, Ernie is a great guy. Zordon seems to know that as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Zordon is searching for this new Power that Ernie suspects." Tommy nodded at this and Saba continued. "As for remembering Aisha," Saba gave the equivalent of a shrug. "He seems more observant than most."

Tommy nodded again, "I guess… Ya' know, it really is good to have you back, I've… well I kinda' missed you."

Saba gave a low chuckle, "Gee the Mighty Phoenix is getting sentimental. Well, Tommy, I've missed you too, you're the best partner I've ever had."

"Really?"

"Well... actually you're the only partner I've ever had, but that still counts."

"I've been you're only partner?"

"Yup, I was created solely for the use of Thomas Oliver as the White Thunder Ranger. And now here you are Zeo Ranger V, and we're partners again."

"Yeah, I've been wondering how exactly that was possible." 

Saba shrugged again, "Even with everything the Grid Masters know as 'facts', new occurrences are always bending the rules."

The two talked until Tommy finally drifted off to sleep, and with nothing better to do, the saber went to sleep right there next to him.

~*~

Trini closed the book she had been shown. It was a very interesting book, full of information on hundreds of different powers. She had read the part concerning Powers several times, but there was little information. The gist of it was that there had only been a few accidental morphings into Grid Warriors that had been unable to be repeated. It didn't seem worth it anyway because the Grid Warrior Powers were not as physically powerful as more conventional powers. 

As interesting as it was there was nothing that she had found to point her to her Spirit guides. She had read the book from cover to cover, and yet she had the feeling that she had missed something. Reopening the book she flipped to the back and looked through the index. Sure enough 'Spirit Guides' was listed. 

"How odd, I'm certain I read every page," she muttered to herself. Turning to the indicated page Trini began to read.

'Spirit Guides are those figures representing facets of one's personality and character. Spirit Guides come in all shapes and sizes, the most common of which tend to be the beasts of the place of one's upbringing. To find one's Spirit Guides one must search deep with in themselves… You can't very well look them up in a book! Sheesh, kids these days!'

Trini closed the book and stared at the cover. "That was just a bit weird…" Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and prepared to meditate, hoping to locate her Spirits in that way. The fact that she was going to meditate in her subconscious was ironic enough that it made her laugh, but the laugh just slid off her awareness, as she was already in a meditative state. 

_Trini__… Open your eyes young one, it is time to receive your power. _Trini did as she was told. Standing before her on the other side of the desk was a tawny Saber-toothed tiger. _We felt that you should have a greater understanding of the power you and your friends have and will be using, thus the book you read. Now your other Spirit Guides will be presented to you. _Taking on a more formal voice the Spirit continued.

_I am a Spirit of Body, the Saber-toothed tiger, quick and sharp, I am you. _Slowly the creature faded and became sparkling yellow energy that swirled around Trini momentarily before infusing her with its power. 

Trini's vision faded and when it cleared she felt the exhilaration of flying through a haze of light blue surroundings. _Trini__ Kwan. I am the Griffin, a Spirit of Mind, Silent and fierce, I am you. _The vision of a yellow-feathered griffin flashed before her eyes and then she was feeling the power infuse her. 

Before she knew it the vision changed again and she was floating in a blue environment abound with a tremendous amount of different kinds of interesting sounds. _Hiya__' Trini! I'm a spirit of Spirit… Heh! I am the Dolphin, Intelligent and playful, that is me, and me is you. _Trini could sense the conveyed smile as she was filled with the blue energy from the dolphin. 

Suddenly everything was silent. Nothing moved, her senses reached out and noticed hundreds of happenings should she choose to take notice, but she was on the hunt… _Kwan… As the Spirit of Self, I am the Panther, the silent hunter, and I am you. _Trini was again filled with blue energy, and again her vision changed abruptly. 

She was sitting on the couch of the library. Standing up she found herself clad in the armor of the Grid Warrior, Yellow with Blue highlights. The coin on her chest showed busts of the Saber-tooth tiger, Griffin and Panther, the Dolphin in mid leap over them. "Son'azier Grid Warrior," she said softly. 

Trini smiled as she inspected her armor, "I hope the others had as little trouble.  Spending most of my quest in a library is not exactly what I had expected." In a flash of Blue on Yellow, Trini disappeared from her subconscious. 

~*~

Justin Stewart got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom he shared with the room next door. Since it was only four-thirty in the morning the bathroom was unoccupied. Rubbing his eyes, he stepped into the shower. 

Justin was supposed to meet Fred and the girls later today, however with all the recent monster attacks he wasn't sure the director of Little Angels Shelter would let him. Justin was proficient in martial arts and excelling, he had the best group of teachers in the city after all. All the same Tina, the Director, was very protective of the kids at her shelter and while Justin's ability to fight should the need arise did allow him some leeway, he decided not to take any chances. 

Justin turned off the water and toweled himself off. Stepping back into his room he left a note for Tina, and dressed in blue jeans and a gray blue tee shirt. As he placed the note on his dresser he paused to look at his collection of inch and a half metal figures. There were four groups, the first consisted of the five original Rangers and two Green Rangers, one held a black, wicked looking sword, and the one held the Dragon Dagger. The second group was the original five with the White Ranger as their leader. The third was a group of six Ninja Rangers, and the final group showed the Zeo Rangers with their companion the Gold Ranger. Smiling slightly Justin put down the note and left the shelter as quietly as he could. 

After the three attacks yesterday Justin and his friends had agreed to meet at five the next morning. Something was going happen, they weren't sure what, they just all knew. As he approached the designated meeting place he saw that Fred and the twins were just arriving as well. The four exchanged greetings and settled down on the grass to wait for Angela. 

The sun had yet to rise, and the sky was overcast, threatening rain. They waited for ten minutes, thirty, an hour. By that time the sun had risen, but the clouds diffused the light and made everything look darker.

"Guys, it's six o'clock, I don't think she's coming." Candace looked to her green clad sister, and then to Fred and Justin.

"She'll be here," Justin stated firmly, still staring all around the park. 

"Let's wait for another ten minuets. Whatever it is that's going to happen needs all of us to be here," added Fred

Candace nodded, but didn't say anything. Soon it started raining and the four took shelter in a small copse of trees. They were sitting in a circle under the protection of the trees when a small dripping figure walked into their shelter.

"Angela!" Justin jumped up and moved towards her, the others did the same after a moment. Angela looked up at Justin and smiled "Geeze Angie, you're soaked."

"I'll be alright Justin. Sorry it took so long guys, my parents didn't want me to go out.  It took a while to convince them."

"Don't worry about it Angela," said Casey warmly. Further conversation was interrupted when a rumble shook the air.

The four looked at each other nervously.  The look wasn't because of the rumble, but because that feeling they'd been sharing had just increased.  

"That wasn't thunder, was it?" asked Justin.

"I don't think so," replied Candace. "Let's go find out." The five young teens left the protection of the trees and walked out into the pouring rain. It took less than two minutes before they found the eight-foot wide crater created by a steaming globe not more than two feet across. Without thinking of the possible danger they climbed down into the newly formed landmark to where the gray metal orb rested. 

They were all crouching around it, wondering what to do next when there was a hissing of air and the top half of the orb lifted up to reveal five golden keys. A small voice addressed them. 

"Warriors of Earth. The time draws near. Take these keys and access the Turbo Power."

"Wow." Fred stared at the keys.

"I don't know guys, I'm not a warrior, this is too weird for me," Candace said shakily. "I'm not sure this is what we were waiting for."

"Then what do you think that feeling was?" Countered Casey.

"Yeah, this feels… right. What do you think Justin?" Angela looked to Justin as did the others. 

Crouching there in the rain and mud from a newly created crater, Justin was having the most exhilarating time of his life. Looking at Angela he simply nodded. 

Fred looked to Candace. "Well Candace, what do you say?"

The yellow clad girl sighed and shrugged. Her face split into a grin, "Why not?"

Each reached out a hand and grasped a key. In a rush of wind the globe disappeared and the voice spoke again.

"Good luck Turbo Rangers, and may the Power protect you."

Silently the five climbed out of the crater and stood looking at each other. Fred nodded once and all five fell into the classic Morphin stance. 

"Shift Into Turbo!"

"RED LIGHTNING!"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER!"

"DESERT THUNDER!"

"DUNE STAR!"

"WIND CHASER!"

The five were now clad in Ranger armor of their designated colors. Their helmets were adorned with headlights and each visor had it's own design. At their sides each carried Turbo Blasters. In their hands were their specialized weapons; the Lightning Sword, Hand Blasters, Thunder Cannon, Star Chargers and Windfire. 

"Too cool!" exclaimed Casey

"This is amazing…" muttered Justin

"Guys, we're Power Rangers!" Fred jumped into the air and pumped his fist. 

"That you are Red Lighting, but not for long. Piranatrons! Destroy them!"

The five new Rangers turned to see a woman in a red cloak and golden mask. As she gave the command to attack a troop of brown fish-headed creatures appeared and attacked the multi-colored group. 

Casey, the Green Turbo, leveled the Thunder Cannon and fired sending several of the creatures sprawling. In a flash she put the Cannon away and flew into hand to hand combat. The others did the same, and in a matter of minutes the Piranatrons had been reduced to puddles lost in the storm that was now literally raging around them.

The evil woman standing before them growled, as her soldiers were defeated. "You'll be sorry Rangers. You've not heard the last of Divatox, Pirate Queen!" Lightning flashed and then the evil figure was gone, leaving the new rangers standing in a storm, not entirely sure what to do next.

~*~

"Quiet now Squatt, we don't want Ninjor coming after us." The blue furred Baboo whispered to his squat companion. The two crept through the Ninja Temple, and finally came upon a smithy with a still cooling forge. Tools hung on the walls in neat rows, hammers, tongs, chisels, and more. The important thing however was the simple wooden box sitting on the table near the doorway. 

Quickly Baboo rushed over and picked up the box. He could feel the power it contained. Opening the lid a crack he saw five Power Coins, their sides entirely smooth. "Got 'em." The two began to leave the room when a blue armored figure appeared in the doorway.

"Halt evil doers! Replace those Power Coins!"

"I knew this was working out too easy," said Squatt. "Well, it's been a long time, are you ready Baboo?"

"Certainly." 

Baboo launched himself through the air, claws outstretched. Ninjor stiff armed and blocked Baboo's attack, but didn't notice Squatt hurling himself like a living cannonball right into his chest. Ninjor struggled to his feet only to be grabbed from behind in the four-armed embrace of Baboo, as Squatt began pummeling the Ninja Master with his large horned fists. Ninjor hooked his leg behind Baboo's sending them both to the ground, Ninjor on top. He attained his feet quickly and drew his sword. 

Not wasting any time Baboo got to his feet and kicked Ninjor in the back of the knees, forcing him into a backwards roll. When he was again upright the villains were nowhere to be seen, and the room was quickly filling with smoke. 

"Blast! I don't believe this, beaten by a couple of idiots! And they escaped with undefined coins… I must inform Zordon." In a flash of blue light Ninjor was gone from his sacred temple. 

~*~

Aisha stood before a large pedestal. Upon it were two figures. One a yellow Griffin, the other a yellow Bear. 

_Aisha__ Campbell, I am the __Griffin__._

_Aisha__ Campbell, I am the Bear._

_You are here to attain the Grid Warrior Powers. Your attempt is being denied._

Aisha stared at the two figures of her Spirits. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was not being allowed to obtain her powers. Her chance at again becoming a Ranger was being denied.

"What! Why?" Aisha almost screamed at them. This wasn't fair. Her friends needed her, she needed her friends. She wasn't abandoning her duties in Africa, she would remain until the crisis had passed, they were so close, then she could return home. 

_It's not your home any more, _A voice in her head reminded her. _The Zeo Crystal switched your identity with Tanya's._

This wasn't right, it shouldn't be happening. "Why?" She repeated aloud. "Why am I being denied my powers?"

_Because it is not your time to receive the Power. _responded the Bear.

"Why?" Aisha's question was firm, she wanted an answer.

_That is all we can tell you for now, just know that we are here for you, now and always.  _There was a hint of regret in the Griffin's voice.

_We love you Aisha, we love you little cub. Be strong. _The bear's deep voice trailed off, and Aisha's world dissolved into blackness. 

Aisha opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around her she saw that her friends were all still asleep. Six beds in one chamber, nothing moved but her. Slipping from under the covers she realized she wasn't wearing anything and colored slightly at the information. Grabbing the yellow robe that had been folded at the foot of the bed she slipped it on and belted it. 

_We love you… Be strong…_ The parting voice of the Bear floated through her mind. Aisha nodded to herself. She would be strong; she wouldn't let the others see how bad she felt at having failed. But for now, with no one to witness, she could cry.

~*~

Zordon sighed, he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. He was in his meditative dimension, sitting on the highest mountain overlooking the entire realm. Ernie's prediction of a new team of Rangers had been correct. If the man had been born on Eltar, or Edinoi, or just about any other place than Earth he would have been recognized early. By now he would have been a High Seer of the Morphin Grid. As it was he was a good man, and a sort of caretaker for the Rangers. Ernie was truly amazing.

"Ah well…" muttered Zordon. The brand new Trubo Rangers thrust themselves upon his thoughts again. Just the fact that they had been given Turbo Powers was intriguing. Turbo Powers had first been created from a template of Storm Powers. They were 'manufactured' in mass production, thought to be used by those who couldn't become 'real' Rangers. 

Strength and endurance had been sacrificed for speed in these powers, but the holders became enraged at being Sub-Rangers thrust to the front lines, scorned by their peers, and jeered by the populace. They revolted against the Morphin Masters. It had been a nasty war, the Turbo Rangers were just as capable as the 'real' Rangers, however in the end only one set of Turbo Powers had survived, the strongest set, the set that had remained loyal the Grid, the ones not consumed by hate…

Zordon sighed again and shook the thought from his head. The new Rangers had survived Divatox's test. That was a good sign. It had to have been a test, Zordon didn't believe for a minute that her attack and been serious. She wasn't that stupid. He would contact the new Rangers later and introduce them to the life they would soon be leading. 

Ninjor had arrived with distressing news. Baboo and Squatt of all people had snuck into his temple, stolen blank coins, defeated the Grid Master, and escaped. It was truly amazing, the two had still bungled the plan, but in a beneficiary way for Rita and Zedd. Just one more thing to worry about.

And then there was Aisha. She was the real reason he was sitting up here brooding on the cool mountaintop. She had just woken up from her sleep. She had been denied the Grid Warrior Powers, and she blamed herself. He would talk to her soon, after she had composed herself. The poor girl, she didn't deserve this. Aisha was strong though, she would pull through, and Zordon knew she would once again be a Ranger.


	8. Time Stands not Still: Part 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related materials are property of __Buena Vista__ Entertainment. Further inspiration is drawn from sources including but not limited to Star Wars, The Wheel of Time, Final Fantasy, and Magic:  The Gathering. All other ideas are original unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to any other work is purely coincidental. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without permission. Any and all comments can be sent to Randelm@hotmail.com. _

_Thank you to Cinders for ideas on Billy's quest.  _

**Time Stands not Still: Part 3**

A Plan Revised, a Quest Completed, and Blades Awakened.

Divatox, Pirate Queen of evil wandered around the halls of her ship, a slight smile playing on her lips. What an interesting turn of events this was. The Turbo Power had been claimed by Earth humans. Earth was known for their Rangers, and Divatox had often wondered what it would be like to challenge them... her previous plans would have to be scrapped, she had a new plan, a more profitable one. 

Making a sudden turn, the pirate walked down several hallways before ending up in a large storage room. She searched several sealed boxes before she finally came upon the small wooden chest she'd been looking for. Groaning at the dust that now covered her, she tucked the small chest under her arm and walked to her private chambers. Normally she'd have had one of her hench-creatures unearth the box for her, but this was entirely too important for that.

Setting the chest down with a thump she reached for the clasps and opened them. Carefully she opened the lid. Inside the dusty old trunk a sparkling red light shone. Laid on a crimson cushion was the source of the sparkling light, a ruby, a source of power, a power that had not been activated in quite some time.

~*~

"I don't believe it," said Lord Zedd with what would have been a small smile, could he perform such an action. "Those two actually stole the coins. Not only that, they defeated Ninjor. Ninjor! Ninja Master, Grid Master, and Coin Smith... they beat him." Zedd chuckled again as he made his way through the Lunar Palace. Finally he reached his destination high in one of the many towers. Inside the small room Rita, and Finster were waiting. 

"Are we ready?" inquired the Red Lord of Evil. 

"Yes Lord Zedd." replied the white furred scientist.

"What is it exactly you are planning to do Zeddie?" asked the evil Empress, a hand resting on her swelling tummy.

"What is clay?" Zedd answered with his own question.

"Whatare you? An Inquirian? I don't want riddles, I want answers." Rita looked angry. 

Zedd merely smiled. "The reason I first commissioned my Chief Scientist to use clay as an instrument of evil, is that you can make clay into whatever you want. There is no preexisting form or identity to deal with. On the down side it is not always as strong as I would like."

"What? You're not making sense," Rita glared at her husband.

"Those," responded Zedd pointing at five of the finest made Putty Soldiers all standing stiffly at attention against the tower wall. "Those soldiers are made of clay. They have no definition except to serve you and me, and to be soldiers. I will make them more. A Power Coin takes what one has and enhances it. It grants special abilities and powers based upon it's own definition. The Putties have only obedience to us, and a will to fight. The Coins have only power."

Rita's face lit up as Zedd's plan dawned on her. "With undefined powers and creatures, we can create a brand new set of Rangers based on whatever we want."

"Exactly. Finster, the weapons."

"Of course My Lord."  Finster went to a chest he'd conned Goldar and Rito into hauling up the stairs to this tower and opened it.  Inside were five finely crafted weapons which were otherwise mundane.  

"Good, now hand me the box." Finster handed Zedd the small wooden box containing the blank coins. Walking before the lined up putties Zedd embedded a coin into each creature's chest. These putties were more muscular than normal, it seemed as though armor was molded onto them. Finster had put a lot of work into their creation. Finally satisfied that all was in readiness Zedd returned to the center of the room and faced the Putties. 

"Rita, you will supplement my power. Finster, you will get out of the way. I will lead." There were no objections as Zedd began to gather power within his staff. Rita gathered her own power and siphoned it to Zedd's. 

Suddenly energy arced from the tip of the Z on Zedd's staff to the five assembled Putties. The furthest one to the left began to glow red from the coin embedded on his chest, which then began to spread. The broad sword in his hands, called Kaltar, Blood Thirst, began to glow red as well. On down the line the colors flared to life.

Blue holding a spear, Tierbel, Soul Seek. Black with a Katana, Kitgar, Shadow Skull. White armed with a Scimitar, Rientol, Abyss. And Kartied, Deathblow, the Green Claymore. 

"Behold, the Blade Rangers," announced Lord Zedd in a raspy tired voice, as the light died down. Looking at his newest creations Zedd felt a fierce pride. A team of Rangers dedicated to serving him. "Report to the throne room in one hour," he told them. With that Rita and Zedd retired to their chambers to recover from the exertion, while Finster returned to his lab to record the results of the incredible experiment into his journal.

~*~

Still wrapped in her yellow robe, Aisha wandered around the lower rooms of the Power Chamber. Her initial grief at being denied a chance at Ranger-hood had slowly changed to anger, and finally into a dull numbness. Silently she walked from one room to the next, until Alpha 5's voice came through the intercom she was passing.

"Aisha, please come to the Main Chamber."

Startled, Aisha looked at the intercom uncomprehendingly for a moment or two then nodded, and took the lift to the main chamber. 

"What is it Alpha?" but the little automaton was not to be seen. 

**"He left Aisha, I wanted to talk to you."** The yellow clad girl looked up at Zordon in his Energy tube.

"Oh, ok, what about?"

Zordon just gazed at her.

"You know? Oh, yeah, well, ya' know it's no real big deal anyway… I still have stuff to do in Africa, and well, I don't even really live here anymore, that stupid Zeo Crystal changed my identity with Tanya's… But don't worry about it, I should have known it would happen anyway." Aisha looked up at Zordon, trying desperately to keep from crying. 

**"Aisha, that is not true. It is a big deal."**

"There's nothing I can do about it. I've been denied, I've failed."

"No Aisha, you haven't failed. It's not your fault."

Startled Aisha looked up to see that Zordon was no longer in his tube. She recognized the voice, though it did not boom as it did when he was merely a floating visage of a head. He was young looking, pale skin, blue eyes, and short blonde hair…

"Zordon? How?"

"The witch's prison is weakening," responded the Sage. "Now Aisha I want you to listen to me. Something is not right. You should not have been denied your powers. In a few days you will go back to Kenya. However you _will be back. You can trust me on that."_

Aisha merely nodded and looked at Zordon. She felt drained mentally, physically, and emotionally. 

"Sleep now Aisha. You will need your rest." As the yellow clad girl drifted to sleep where she stood, Zordon lifted her easily into his powerful arms and carried her back down the stairs to where the others slept. Carefully he laid her down on the bed and drew the blanket over her. As he was about to exit the room, he stopped and looked back. 

The six figures lay perfectly still. Six of his warriors, his responsibilities… his children… "Awaken soon Rangers. We need you. I need you." 

~*~

The green island surrounded by fitful grey waters was bright against this backdrop.  The sky was threatening rain as was customary, though it was unlikely to deliver on this promise given the time of year.  The rich thick grass moved lightly as a gentle breeze stirred.  A young boy came running across this soft grass and towards a small wooden house with thatch roof.  The boy had been running for some time now.

"William!" the boy cried in a lilting accent.  

William stirred in his sleep as the call drifted in through the open window.

"William, wake up!"

Again William was disturbed, but this time he struggled towards that hazy experience called morning.

"William!"

"What is it?" came the half grumbled, half yelled response.

"It's been seen again! Ol' Duffy swears he saw it this very mornin'!"

Instantly William McRanston was on his feet. Donning a blue shirt and a kilt, he rushed out to see the small boy who'd been sent as a runner to inform the scholar that the monster had again been sighted. 

"Are ya' sure lad?"

"Of course I'm sure, I didn' run all th' way out here fer nuthin'"

"Right lad, let's get goin' then." William tuned and fetched his horse out of the stable and swung up, then he reached down and helped the boy up behind him, and off they rode. 

Although William pushed the horse as hard as was able it was still an hour before they reached the small town on Loch Ness. As they neared, William gently shook awake the boy who had run all the way out to his house. Poor lad must have run all night. 

"We're here lad, go home and get some rest."

The boy shook himself and then looked at William. "But I'm not sleepy, I want to see the monster."

"I know lad. Run on home now." Without further comment the child sleepily staggered off home. William rode the rest of the way to the loch where a large gathering of people were milling around and staring out over the body of water.

"William!" one of the crowd had caught sight of him. Suddenly the crowd surrounded him.

"It's down there Will! I saw it!"

"There's light…"

"Monster…"

"Ferocious…"

"No, Gentle…"

Ignoring the clamor William walked over the rocky terrain to the water's edge and looked down at it for what seemed the hundredth time. _There's something down there… but what?_

In short order William placed a few requests and was provided with a boat and several other items he might need. Then he and two others rowed out to the middle of the loch. 

The monster had been sighted before, and however interested William seemed in finding it, he had never actually done anything until now. The rumor around town was that William McRanston was afraid of water. And it wasn't too far off the mark.

"How long is this hose?" asked William of the two men who were rowing the boat.

"About fifty feet." 

William nodded and they were all silent until they'd reached approximately the center of the loch. 

"Well boys, wish me luck, and be sure to keep the hose above the surface of the water. " And before he could have any doubts, fears, or specific thoughts, William jumped into the dark waters of the loch. It was dark and murky, and cold. Extremely cold. Something flitted past William's face and he brushed at it as fast as possible in the confining water. A fish, he hated fish.

Suddenly William panicked. What in the hell was he doing? Here he was, swimming through the dark and freezing Loch Ness searching for a monster that some said was dangerous, and the fact that there were fish… how in the hell could he jump into a body of water so obviously populated by fish? The creature he was pursuing was likely a giant fish… He had to get out of here, had to get back to the surface. Which way was the surface… simple, just follow the hose. The hose… where was it? He had been breathing through it just a moment ago, where was it?

William's blood froze, and he began frantically swimming, hoping that he was headed the right direction. Finally a point of bluish light appeared in the dark waters, and William swam as hard as he could, his chest afire. As he neared he realized the light did not come from the surface as he'd thought, but instead came from what appeared to be a small golden coin.

_What the bloody…?_ But his lungs screamed for air and he promptly and inadvertently inhaled a lungful of water, and blacked out. 

~*~

Jason Lee Scott awoke in a small stone room. Standing up he stretched his tired muscles and began to examine his prison. The light was dim and made the task difficult. The gray walls were smooth, and as Jason ran his had along it looking for inconsistencies, he found some. They seemed to be symbols or images carved into the stone. As he traced the outlines, they began to glow, and he recognized them immediately. They were his symbols… his spirits. The Tyrannosaurs, the Red Dragon, the Pyramidas… where was the fourth? There was supposed to be a fourth. 

Jason turned from the stone relieves and searched the now lit room for any exits. The room was much larger than he had first thought. However there will still no exits. "Damn…"

As if on cue three figures leapt from the stone wall and advanced on the somewhat dejected quester. The first to reach him was a thin creature sporting claws on each wrist. Jason blocked an overhead blow, but the creature was made of stone and he was merely human. The resounding crack startled him and when he could again think coherently he was leaning against the smooth wall ten feet from where he'd started. His arm felt as though it was broken, and there was a fire in his chest. Struggling to get to his feet Jason tried desperately to think of what to do next.

_I can't give up, I have to find my power, _inadvertently his eyes flicked to the three figures of his Spirit guides. _So what do I do? I can't fight these creatures… _And then the solution came to him. It was something he hadn't done in a long time. 

~*~

_I can breath._ That was the first thought that came to mind when William had finally found his way back to consciousness. Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"What happened?" he muttered. And then it came to him. He'd been searching for the creature of Loch Ness. He'd panicked, had inhaled water… and now here he was in some sort of cave. There seemed to be no exit and light filtered in through a small hole high in the ceiling of the cavern. 

The cavern had what appeared to be a large pool, however upon further inspection he found that it was a part of the loch, and the only way out would be to swim who knew how far down, under the lip of the cavern and then back up to the surface of the loch. Before he could debate whether or not to attempt this, William was startled by the emergence of a large creature from the water. 

It was beautiful, A long sinuous neck, grey blue skin, and deep liquid eyes. Suddenly William felt something cold against his chest and reached inside the neck of his shirt to retrieve a small medallion. Etched onto it were a grizzled wolf, a large horned and crested creature, and a gentle unicorn.

"The fourth," said William in awe as he looked up at the creature of the loch, who was merely staring back at him. 

_ Greetings William. I am the Laparas, intelligent and gentle, the Spirit of Self. I am you._ William reached out for the energy when something stopped him. A voice. A voice he knew. And yet it shouldn't have been here.

"Help!" The voice came from further in the cavern. 

"Jason." William looked up at the beautiful creature, the Laparas, before him. "I'm sorry, my friend is in trouble." It merely looked at him. With some difficulty he turned from the creature and ran toward the sound of his friend's voice. As he ran a sword appeared, thrust into the ground before him. William slowed only for a moment to grab it. He knew Jason would be needing it.

~*~

The stone creatures were almost on him when he heard a voice from above. "Jason!" A double edged long sword with a heavy cross guard and long hilt landed just within reach. The sword was almost alabaster in its shine, golden wire wrapped the red leather hilt.  

_Billy._ The thought flew through his mind as he snagged the sword and swung for all he was worth. The clawed creature flew apart at the impact. Jason's right arm was broken, he was battered and bruised, and there were slashes across his chest. The two hammer wielding stone beasts never stood a chance, it was the kind of battle that Power Rangers are known for, morphed or not.

As the last stone creature shattered Jason found himself next to a kilt clad Billy staring down into the pit where he had just been. 

"Jason! Are you alright?"

Jason grinned. "Uh huh, no problem."

Billy just laughed in response, Jason joined in after only a moment.  The laughter may have degenerated into slightly hysterical giggling had a quiet voice silenced them. 

_William, you gave up your power to save you friend. After all you've been through with loosing power, that was incredibly brave of you._ It was the gentle voice of the Laparas, though the creature was nowhere to be seen. _Congratulations, Az'tier Grid Warrior. _Instantly Billy was clad in his Grid Warrior Armor. 

_Jason,_ the voice was coming from the sword he carried, the one Billy had dropped into the pit so he could defeat the creatures attacking him. _You called for help, something you have not done often. It is good for you to realize that all of us need help sometimes. Well met Cri'ould Warrior, I am Alexiend, Justice, your spirit of Self, and I am you._

In a moment two Grid warriors, one Blue, the other Red and Gold were standing in a dark cavern grinning at each other like little boys with new powers… which of course they were. In two columns of light they were gone.

~*~

Five columns of light streaked into the Power Chamber, coalescing into five Grid Warriors.

**"Welcome Rangers, and congratulations."**

"Yes!" the new Ros'cri Ranger pumped her fist happily

"Aye yi yi! You did it!"

The newly renewed Rangers looked at each other smiling and celebrating, until Zack realized they were short one Ranger. 

"Hey, where's Aisha?"

"Unfortunately…"

"I didn't make it guys, I was denied the power." The Grid Warriors looked to see Aisha standing in the passageway that led to the lower chambers of the building. She looked tired, worn out. Zack's heart ached at the sight of her looking so defeated. Instantly he had her wrapped in a hug.

As the two released each other somewhat self consciously, Aisha spoke again. "Don't worry about it guys, I'll be fine. So… why don't we tell each other about our quests?"

Trini laughed. "You'll never believe this, but I spent most of mine in a library."

"You got to be kidding me!" Zack looked chagrined, "My spirits sent me through these long boring tunnels for hours at a time!"

"Oh yeah?" replied Jason. "That still doesn't beat seeing Billy in a kilt!"

~*~

Divatox scanned the planet for a likely candidate.  Rangers were supposed to be strong and good fighters and smart.  Everything that her own subordinates were not.  The Pirate Queen grimaced at that, good help was just so hard to find anymore.  She had been had her scanners searching Angel Grove for nearly five minutes now and it had yet to inform her of someone who fit her specifications.  

"This is taking too long," she shouted at the equipment causing her Piranatron guards to jump.  When Divatox was angry, it was always best to be prepared to duck out of the way.  Rygog, the blue armored mutant second in command to Divatox wisely kept his mouth shut as he waited for results.  

Hitting a few buttons rather harder than was strictly necessary, Divatox brought up a visual image of the Angel Grove Park.  A young man was walking slowly through its lightly wooded area.  "Him, I want him," she decreed, a small smile playing on her lips.  

"Him, my Queen?" Rygog tried not to put doubt into his voice, that was generally a quick way to get blasted.  

"Yes Rygog.  Teleport him to the brig.  We're about to begin to make a serious bid for this little planet."


	9. Initiation

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own the Power Rangers. Power Rangers and all related materials are property of __Buena Vista__ Entertainment. Further inspiration is drawn from sources including but not limited to Star Wars, The Wheel of Time, Final Fantasy, and Magic:  The Gathering. All other ideas are original unless otherwise stated. Any resemblance to any other work is purely coincidental. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without permission. Any and all comments can be sent to Randelm@hotmail.com. _**

**Initiation**

One New Team, Six Evil Rangers, and Ten Unlikely Heroes

Sixteen lights illuminated sixteen separate collections of figures representing power.  The five newest were glass spheres and within those spheres was energy.  Red lightining, Dune Star, Desert Thunder, Wind Chaser and Mountain Blaster.  Five new Rangers, and more still to come, the Gathering was in motion and soon would come The Dark. The dim chamber containing the figures representing the Rangers of Earth was still blemished by a diffused light. The dim shaft lit upon a yellow Griffin and Bear...It's time was coming, soon the light would again be bright, and another figure added to this collection. It would be needed. Many Rangers would be needed for the coming war. 

~*~

Five young teens sat together in Angel Grove Park.  Most kids their age would be excited or nervous about entering high school the next morning.  Most kids their age would be enjoying the last day of summer break.

Most kids.  

These five weren't like most.  Just yesterday, they had been added to the one and only line of defense against the growing threat of evil forces threatening their planet.  As the five of them sat in a loose circle looking at each other, this was the topic forefront in their minds.  

"So," said Casey Secore, the Desert Thunder Turbo Ranger, "We're Power Rangers."

There was silence for a while.  The fact was altogether incredible.  They were Power Rangers.  

"But what exactly does that mean?" asked Angela, the Wind Chaser.

"It means we defend the planet," Justin replied promptly.   

"But how do we do that?" Angela persisted.  "We're not really ready for this.  The other Rangers seem to be well organized, and know when an attack comes."

Candace, Dune Star, nodded in agreement.  "It takes more than just powers to fight off evil.  We're going to have to find some way to know what's going on."

The four of them all looked to Fred.  The Red Lightning Turbo Ranger had been, by consensus of the rest of the group, elected leader.  Fred wasn't entirely sure he was ready for the job though.  In his mind, Justin would have been a better choice as the Mountain Blaster Ranger was the smarter of the two.  However, whether it was because the others saw him as their leader, or just because he bore the red, it had fallen to Fred Kelman to lead this team.  Unfortunately he had not answer as to how to accomplish their new goal of becoming planetary defenders.  

"Pardon me."

Startled, the five got to their feet and as a group faced the man who had just spoken to them.  He was tall with short blonde hair and blue eyes.  He was clad in peculiar white clothes with ivory embroidery.  He didn't stand in a threatening manner, in fact to Fred's eye, the man appeared to be standing in such a manner as to allow the group the advantage in a fight should they have wished to take it.  

"Can we help you?" asked Fred in an even voice.  

The man smiled.  "Yes, I believe you can."  Fred noticed that despite the small smile playing on the man's lips, he looked somewhat strained.  "My name is Zordon, I am a White Morphin Master from the planet Eltare.  I am mentor to the Power Rangers of Earth.  You five have recently taken up the last remaining Turbo Keys…  I would like for you to come back to the Power Chamber where we may discuss these matters more privately."

Fred looked to his companions.  "Well?" he asked quietly.  

Candace responded immediately, "I think we should go with him.  I feel none of the malice that I felt when Divatox accosted us."

Casey nodded, "And this would solve the question of how to better organize ourselves."

Justin and Angela offered no objections so Fred turned back to Zordon.  "All right, we'll go with you."

The man looked somewhat relieved.  Zordon waved his hand and suddenly the Turbo Rangers felt a tingly sensation throughout their bodies as they transformed into energy that streaked towards the desert and the hidden building that was the headquarters for the Power Rangers of Earth.  

When again the newest Rangers had corporeal form the looked about themselves in awe.  Zordon manifested within the ion tube with a crackle of white energy, causing the five to look up at him.  

**"Ten thousand years ago," began Zordon without preamble, ****"I was trapped within a time warp and have contact with the Prime Material Plane by way of this ion tube.  I stationed myself on this planet in the eventuality that the evil empress Rita Repulsa might one day be freed of her prison.  In the year nineteen-ninety-three, she was.**

**"At this occurrence, I formed a team of young people to become Power Rangers utilizing the Dino Coins I had in my possession.  Over the past three years, the men and women who have been recruited to defend against evil, chosen by myself or the Rangers, have performed admirably.  **

**"Now the five of you have been granted a power and it was not I who granted it.  Therefore, I have no authority over you.  I would ask you, however, to join us and swear the oaths the other Rangers have sworn."**

Angela was the first to speak up.  "What are these oaths exactly?"

**"As Rangers of this planet, do you swear to uphold all that is right and just, to never escalate a battle, to defend against the forces of evil, and to keep you identity secret?"**

Again, Angela spoke first.  "I will swear to that oath, Zordon of Eltare."

Fred was next, "As will I."

"Definitely," said Candace and Casey in unison.

Justin nodded, "Yes, I agree to swear the oath."

**"Then welcome, Turbo Rangers of Earth, and may the Power protect you."**

A door opened behind the five young rangers and the Zeo Rangers and Grid Warriors entered the room.  They stood in a line facing the Turbo Rangers, not moving, their faces as impassive as only an expressionless mask can produce.  

For a moment nothing happened.  

Fred suddenly fell into the morphin stance and felt, rather than saw, his friends do the same.  

"Shift into Turbo!"

"WIND CHASER"

"DUNE STAR"

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER"

"DESERT THUNDER"

"RED LIGHTNING"

The Power Chamber filled with light and then the Turbo Ranger stood facing their new teammates.  As one, all the Rangers in the room removed their helmets.  There was silence as the Turbo Ranger found their friend in the armor of Power Rangers.  

Tommy stepped forward.  "Welcome to the team."

At that, the silence was broken and friends greeted each other with surprise and warmth.  Aisha and Alpha 5, with whom Justin was suitably impressed, appeared and the storytelling of the Power Rangers of Earth began.  Katherine had just made the suggestion to go to the park where it would be less crowded, when the sirens began to sound their warning.  

"Figures," muttered Zack.  

**"Rangers," addressed Zordon, **"Divatox, Pirate Queen, has sent an attack force of Piranatrons to the park."****

"Pirate Queen?" asked Trini.  

"We fought her yesterday," Candace replied, "I think she was after the Turbo Powers.  She attacked us when we got them."

"Well," said Tommy, "We'll just have to show her that Earth is not to be messed with."

**"No," **countered Zordon.

"What?" came several voices at once.

**"I can not have all of you fighting every battle, that is why I asked the Grid Warriors to undergo their quests. The Battles are going to have to be split up between the teams. Divatox's forces will be taken care of by the Turbo Rangers."**

"But Zordon they're just-" Tommy stopped himself from finishing, but what he had been about to say was fairly obvious. "I mean…" The Turbo Rangers just looked at him. "I'm sorry, be careful out there."

Fred nodded as he grabbed his helmet from the counter. "Don't worry Tommy, we'll be fine." And in sparkling columns of light, the Turbo team disappeared. 

Quietly two voices spoke in unison "May the power protect you." Tommy and Jason looked at each other, and then all present turned to the viewing screen.

~*~

Red Lightning pummeled the Piranatron and sent it sprawling to the ground. "Ranger's form up!" Instantly the Turbo team was facing off against Divatox and her crew, Elgar, Porto, and Rygog.

"Face it Divatox," yelled Dune Star, Candace. "We've got you beat!"

"I don't think so Yellow, meet The Phantom Ranger!" The air in front of Divatox blurred and a wicked loking black armored Ranger appeared out of nowhere.

"What the-?" muttered Wind Chaser.

"Oh crap, an evil Ranger…" Mountain Blaster just about summed it up.

"Turbo listen up!" Aisha's voice came through the communication devises in the Turbo Ranger's helmets. "Divatox has planted a detonator in the Angel Grove Mall, a couple of you need to get there now!"

"Got ya' Aisha!" replied Fred, "Candace, Casey, get down there, we'll take care of the Phantom Menace here."

"We're on it." Instantly the girls were running down the street towards the mall. 

"Girls, your Turbo Speed is fast, but you've only got five minutes, call on your Rescue Zords," again Aisha's voice came through their helmets.

"Right," the twins spoke in unison. "Turbo Rescue Zords now!"

"DUAL STAR!"

"THUNDER LOADER!"

In two flashes of light the Yellow and Green Rangers were tearing down the street in vehicle-sized Zords; a closed framed dune buggy like car, and a cannon mounted 4x4 respectively. As soon as they reached the mall they found more of the brownish fish creatures terrorizing citizens.

"Candace, Casey, morph your Zords into warrior mode!"

In one motion the girls pressed a button on the right panel. The Dual Star and Thunder Loader immediately began to twist and change into huge suits of armor. In short order the two heavily armored Turbo Rangers had taken down the Piranatrons. 

"Rangers you've got one minute!"

The two large, Zord armored figures smashed their way into the mall and began frantically searching.

"Aisha," Casey practically screamed over the communications device, "Where's that damn bomb!"

"I'm not sure, somewhere near the fountain!" Aisha sounded just as panicked as the two Turbo Rangers felt. 

Candace rushed to the large glass fountain, and for lack of anything better to do, smashed it with her large armored fist. A black and gray object fell from where it had been hidden and splashed into the water below. 

"Casey I've got it, we have ten seconds," the Yellow Turbo Ranger seemed very calm for someone looking right into the face of a high explosive.

"Quick, deactivate it," replied her sister.

"I don't know how, and there's no time," responded Candace. The timer read five seconds, and there was nothing else to do, so Dune Star did the only thing she could think of, she wrapped her armored self as tightly as she could around the bomb.

"Candace, no!!" Casey screamed as she ran towards where her sister was curled around the explosive, there was a flash, then nothing. 

~*~

"My Lord… there just kids," muttered Rocky as he and the others watched the Turbo Rangers battling the Piranatrons. 

"They're also Rangers," replied Kim. "We weren't much older when we started."

Suddenly, barely a minute after the Turbo Rangers had left, the sirens blared to life again and the ten remaining rangers looked up to Zordon. 

"Grid Warriors, Rita and Zedd have deployed Putties and Tengas to the business district of Angel Grove."

"We're on it Zordon," said Trini. In columns of light the Grid warriors were gone, as the Zeo Rangers watched on. 

~*~

"Geeze," muttered Zack as he swung himself up off the ground in a flashy move. "Is it just me or are these guys getting stronger?"

"The Grid Warriors are not as physically powerful as other Rangers," replied Trini.

"Ah damn it," muttered Billy, "I can't believe I forgot. Jason, before you were hurt I was telling you that I had experimented some with the power. I discovered that the Amalgam power has much more awareness of what is going on around them. Grid Warriors are also much more in tune with their spirit guides. Anticipate and concentrate on your guides. Those are the factors that balance the loss of physical upgrades."

With this information the Rangers began to do much better. Trini blocked several blows from a Putty before nailing it in the Z, reaching into the opening in its defense almost before it was there. Then trusting in her instincts as Billy had instructed, she spun and released an echo blast into a group of Tengas.

Zack was backed against a tree fighting off four enemies at once. Sensing the time was right he leapt forward and slashed with the four-inch claws that had suddenly grown out of his hands, black mane of hair flying. As he landed the lion-like features disappeared and he summoned the black Power Ax. "Time to finish this."

With these newfound awareness and abilities, the Grid Warriors had little trouble finishing off their opponents. That's when Rita and Zedd arrived, and with them came five of the scariest looking putties they'd ever seen. Each was sleeker than normal, larger, more armored. And they were each a different color. 

"Well done Rangers, you have learned to harness you new power well," complemented Zedd in his gravely voice. 

"However it will be interesting to see how you fare against our new Blade Rangers," continued a pregnant looking Rita. And their worst fears had been confirmed. Rita and Zedd had somehow created their own Rangers. In flashes of light the two evil monarchs vanished and the five Blade Rangers advanced. 

Jason Lee Scott, Cri'ould Grid Warrior, and Leader of the Grid Warriors raised Alexiend, the sword of Justice, in one hand and the Power Sword in the other, and led his team into a very brutal fight.

~*~

The Grid Warriors had been gone _almost_ a full minute when the sirens began to blare again. 

**"Rangers, King Mondo has sent his Kieroo to the northern residential district."**

"Dear God… the people…" breathed Kat.

"Alpha, how's that auto pilot system coming?" Adam asked as they prepared to launch into battle.

"Aiee… just ten minutes away. I'm sorry Rangers, I'm working as fast as I can."

"It's all right Alpha… let's go Rangers," and at Zeo V's command they were gone.

Not twenty seconds later a white teleportation beam landed in the command center and coalesced into a woman dressed in flowing white robes.

**"Dimitria,"** Zordon sounded shocked.

"How are you Zordon?" the white clad woman's voice was musical.

**"Well aside from having to send my warriors against the Evil Sorcerers, the Machine Empire, and the Pirate Queen… not too bad."** Aisha was surprised at the lightness in her mentor's voice. Rarely did he ever relax like this during a fight.

The woman, Dimitria he had called her, smiled a bit, but then her expression turned serious. "Zordon danger approaches, more than just the evil you fight now. I mean no disrespect to the Centurion, the Alpha units, or your Yellow Warrior, but I would ask that we discuss this in private."

**"Certainly,"** and with no further words Dimitria and Zordon faded from this dimension.

"Yo yo, so what's the situation here guys?"

"Alpha 6?" Alpha 5's voice was at once confused and hopeful.

"That's right 5," replied the other automaton in his Brooklyn accent. Aisha just stood staring at the two Alpha Units, so similar, yet so incredibly different. "Well don't stand there gawkin' Yellow, we've got a situation here."

"Yes, where is it I would be of greatest help?" Aisha looked up to see a sleek blue robot, apparently made to fight.

"Just a sec… umm?"

"I am a Blue Centurion unit."

"Right, hold on a moment." Aisha turned to the monitors to see where the Blue Centurion would be most needed when she came across an odd reading. "Um… Alphas? I'm picking up a strange signal at the Mall."

"Aye yi yi Aisha, that's one of Divatox's detonators. Contact the Turbo Rangers and warn them at once."

~*~

The Zeo Mega Zord had managed to push the sentient tower out of the city, but that was about it. Now it was receiving a major beating. 

"Damn," muttered Tommy as another particularly heavy blast hit them full on. "Rock-o you take over here, I'm gonna' summon more help." Blue Zeo nodded and in a flash was at the front center controls of the Zeo Mega Zord. 

"RED BATTLE ZORD!"

The Zeo Rangers piloted their Zord with efficiency, and with the added help from Tommy in the Red Battle Zord, they were doing better, but still not great.

"Firing Warrior Wheel!" Katherine's voice sounded through the sirens. Almost immediately a black and gold streak slammed into the Kieroo, buying the Rangers some time to recover. 

As the evil creation stood back up Mega Zeo and Red Battle, Warrior Wheel in hand, were ready. The battle between the titanic machines raged through the desert and even though it was two on one, the Kieroo still held the advantage. 

"Yo Zeo! Auto Pilot sequence completed, here come the Super Zeo Zords!"

"It hasn't been ten minutes yet," said Adam somewhat confused, however the scanner clearly showed the Super Zeo Zords were on their way. "Who just made that transmission?"

"Alpha 6, at your service" came the odd voice.

"Yeah," piped up the more familiar Alpha 5, "He was able to help me speed up the process."

"Pleasantries aside," said Tanya a bit brusquely, she and Kat had taken the hideous copy of their Spirit Guide as a personal insult, "Let's send this thing back to Mondo in pieces!"

"Right!" the other rangers agreed in unison. Now with Super Zeo and Warrior Wheel on auto, Tommy in his personal Red Battle Zord, and the other four piloting Mega Zeo, the Rangers finally had the upper hand. And they pressed it until there was nothing left of the bogus Kieroo.

"Alright guys good job," said Tommy.

"Zeo Rangers, we've got a major situation. Turbo and Grid Warriors have got evil Rangers on their hands, and the battle is moving towards Youth Center!"

~*~

The Grid Warriors were holding out against the Blade Rangers, but only barely. Even with the knowledge of how to use their new power, the Blade Rangers were just too strong. The Rangers regrouped and faced their opponents, weapons in hand. Instantly the Blade Rangers charged. Jason met the Blue, spear wielding enemy head on and instantly an intense battle ensued. Cri'ould cut high, only to change the direction and bring the Power Sword down in a viscous arc. The Blue Putty easily blocked and countered, but Jason backed off quickly, anticipating the move, the suddenly lunged in with Alexiend while cross guarding with the Power Sword.

"The Tierbel will find your soul this day Cri'ould Warrior." Jason started at the creature's whispered declaration. It was enough of a hesitation for Tierbel to thrust, knocking Jason to the ground. The Blue Putty was poised to strike into the hero's chest when Jason's body suddenly became serpent like and he quickly avoided. Getting to his feet Cri'ould raised a hand and sent a jet of flame at his enemy.

Trini was busily fighting off the White, Scimitar carrying Putty with her Power Daggers. Jumping high into the air, she landed with a cat's grace behind her enemy, and slashed at her enemy as it turned around. She was about to follow up the attack, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Billy fall from the strike of the Green, Claymore toting villain. 

"No!" as Trini turned to rush to his aid, the enemy she had been fighting slashed her across the back. At the same time the Green one Billy had been fighting attacked her. Son'azier crumpled under the combined blows. In identical motions the Green and White villains raised their weapons to deliver the final strike. At the last instant a blue armored figure covered her with his body, and absorbed the blow. Almost immediately they were gone in streaks of light.

~*~

Alpha 6 had just sent off the Super Zeo Zords when all four figures in the Command Center watched in silent horror as Candace Secore wrapped herself around the detonator and it exploded, sending her and her sister Casey flying. 

"Such Valor…" whispered Blue Centurion.

"Quick, teleport them to the medical chamber!" ordered Aisha. 

"Done," replied Alpha 5.

"Good, now the two of you get down there and take care of them." Instantly the red and gold automatons moved as fast as they could for the sickbay. 

Aisha turned back to the monitors and received the umpteenth shock of the day. The remaining three Turbo Rangers were battling a black suited Ranger who kept phasing in and out of visibility. "Centurion, head to the park and help Turbo against whatever that thing is."

"Yes Ma'am." Blue Centurion snapped off a quick salute and was gone in a flash of blue. 

As she turned back to the monitors she saw the Grid Warriors were fighting blade-wielding color-coded putties… but they were more than that. Running a few scans she realized they held power from the Grid. "Not more evil Rangers."

Anxiously she watched as the fight with the Turbo and Grid Warriors got closer and closer until it was one grand melee. "At least it's nine on six now," she muttered quietly. Then she watched as the White and Green Putty looking Rangers double teamed Trini, the Son'azire, and she crumpled under the combined blow. They were about to finish her when Az'tier covered her with his body taking the blow instead, instantly Aisha teleported them to the medical bay.

The remaining seven heroes, three Turbo, three Amalgams, and the Blue Centurion, regrouped. As they did so a blurry figure took down two of the Blade Rangers. It appeared as though Divatox's Ranger wasn't going to be helping Rita and Zedd's any. That, at least, was a plus.  

The battle raged on and Aisha watched as it left the park and neared the Youth Center.

"Zeo Rangers," she called the team that had just defeated the mechanical Kieroo out in the desert, "we've got a major situation…"

~*~

Angela slowly got up from where the Phantom Ranger had just flung her against a tree. Fred stood in front of her protectively as Justin reached out to help her. Things were not going well. The Phantom faded in and out of visibility, and the Turbo Rangers were forced to wait until it made a move before they could retaliate. The three fought as hard as they could, trying to prove themselves to their companions.

"Come on guys," said Fred "It's three Rangers to one. We can do this." Again the three Turbo Rangers took up fighting stances and faced the Phantom. Without a word the dark armored Ranger charged, turning invisible as he did.

"Turbo Scanner!" the words came unbidden to Angela's lips and immediately a red crosshairs appeared before her vision. She watched in mild astonishment as the crosshairs locked onto the Phantom. Suddenly she attacked and sent the evil Ranger to the ground. 

The Phantom got up and was about to attack the Rangers again when there was a blue flash, and a sleek humanoid robot appeared.

"Greetings Turbo Rangers, I am a Blue Centurion, I am here to assist you against the Phantom Ranger."

"Good," replied Justin, "We need all the help we can get." The four on one battle was still slanted in evil's favor, and it raged through the park, down the streets of Downtown and neared the Youth Center. Noises of battle that were not their own caused the Turbo Rangers to look up and see that the Grid Warriors were battling color coded Putties. The two battles converged and a grand melee began. And it was just beginning. 

~*~

"Those Blasted Rangers!!" raged King Mondo. "I'll show them, I'll rip apart their measly planet piece by organic piece!" In a rage Mondo began sending rank after rank of Cogs down to the Earth, not caring how it depleted his resources

~*~

We're loosing Zeddie! If not for Divatox and her stupid Phantom Ranger…"

"Not to worry my dear, it's time to stack the odds!" Lord Zedd began to dispatch several ranks of Tengas and Putties to the battle below.

~*~

"Uh, Auntie Di, Phantom is out numbered out there."

"Yes, I noticed Elgar. Rygog!"

"Yes my Queen?" answered the blue armored mutant.

"Send the Piranatrons to assist the Phantom Ranger."

"Ooh oh, can I go?" Elgar practically bounced on his toes.

"No!" snapped his aunt, "you always mess things up!"

~*~

The five Zeo Rangers touched down near the Angel Grove Youth Center to a scene of mass chaos. Three Grid Warriors, three Turbo Rangers, and a humanoid robot were battling a total of six evil Rangers and hundreds of evil foot soldiers from three different sources. 

"Right behind you Rangers!" The blue armor clad form of Ninjor swooped into the fight; using his peculiar Ninja magics to hitch a ride on a cloud. And still the battle was only beginning. 

~*~

The citizens who had taken refuge in the monster shelter of the Youth Center watched the televised ranger battle filmed from the helicopter of a very brave pilot. 

"This stinks," said Ashley Hammond, a sophomore at AG High. "Every time the Rangers turn around they get sucker punched."

"No kidding Ash, they are way outnumbered out there," agreed TJ Johnson.

"This is not good, what if the Rangers do not win?" asked Carlos Vallerete.

"Don't say that Carlos," responded Silvia. She was a blond hair blue eyed girl in a green tee shirt and shorts. 

"Everyone needs help once in a while," said Cassie Chan quietly.

"They've never been this outnumbered before… six evil Rangers," affirmed Audri, a Mexican girl with dark hair and eyes, clad in a blue halter-top and jeans.

"Yeah, but what should we do, just rush outside and begin attacking Putties?" asked Emily Conery clad in a dark purple shirt and black shorts.

"Why not?" asked a voice from nearby the small group. The seven turned to see David Trueheart looking at them. Before a reply could be made, a voice cut through the whispered conversations of those in the shelter.

"Bulk, Skull, what are you two doing?" It was Ernie. He was looking at the two with worry.

"They're out numbered," replied Bulk.

"They need help," added Skull. And with that the two left the underground shelter.

"You see," said David "Who would have thought that Bulk and Skull would choose to charge a battlefield full of evil foot soldiers?"

"He's right, they need our help," said TJ. He stood and the group of eight teens quickly followed after Skull and Bulk. As the eight reached the front doors, they found Bulk and Skull shaking hands and preparing to charge out into the mess. 

"Hey guys, wait up," said Carlos.

"Yeah, we're gonna' help," added Audri.

"Good," said Skull as he glanced out the glass doors, "We're gonna' need it." Without any more talk the ten teens ranging in age from sixteen to eighteen burst through the doors at the Angel Grove Youth Center and began battling the forces of evil. 

Skull dodged a clumsy punch from a Putty and quickly grabbed it's arm. Bulk followed up putting all of his massive weight behind a devastating punch that shattered the clay soldier. Carlos began attacking everything in sight, while Cassie and Silvia covered his flanks and cleaned up what he was unable to finish. Emily, Ashley and Audri were fighting back to back to back, letting nothing get close. TJ and David fought as though they'd been practicing together for years. 

The surprise attack was enough of a distraction that the foot soldiers were soon gone and the Rangers, with their allies, were facing down the Evil Rangers. Quickly the un-powered teens gathered behind the heroes in support. 

"You've won this day Rangers…" hissed the Black Blade Ranger, Kitgar.

"But you will not be so lucky next time," finished Rientol, the white one in an identical voice.

"And you," Kaltar, the red Putty, gestured at the Phantom Ranger, "I'd suggest that the next time we meet you stay out of our way."

The Phantom Ranger merely stared back and was gone in a pale streak of grey light. The Blade Rangers teleported out in their respective colors shortly thereafter and there was an odd silence in the Youth Center parking lot. 

Slowly the Rangers and their allies turned to face those young men and women who had come to their aid. 

"Thank you," Red Zeo finally said.

"We might not have won if not for your aid," agreed Cri'ould.

"It is a rare thing for un-powered and unarmed humans to take on such a force. The courage of this planet has truly astounded me," added the Blue Centurion unit.

"You can count on us any time," replied Bulk. Red Zeo nodded, and in streaks of light the heroes were gone. 

~*~

Back in the Power Chamber it was a crowded and chaotic scene. 

"How are Trini and Billy?"

"Where's Candace…

"…Casey?"

"…Alpha, and Zordon?"

"Guys," Aisha attempted to restore order to the crowded chamber. "Guys? RANGERS!" The sudden quiet at Asiha's exclamation was a bit abashed. "Now that I have your attention, I can answer a few questions. First off Zordon and a woman named Dimitria have gone into wherever it is Zordon goes when he's not in his tube. Dimitria brought with her Alpha 6 and the Blue Centurion." At the latter's name Aisha gestured towards the blue and gray robot. 

"Trini and Billy have both been injured and are currently unconscious, but the Alphas say they'll be fine within the hour."

"What about Candace and Casey?" asked Fred, a slight tremble in his voice.

Aihsa sighed. "The twins took a direct blast from Divatox's detonator… they were wearing their Rescue Zord armor.  Alpha 5 told me that there is no internal damage, but they are still in critical condition."

Fred pounded his fist into the wall and teleported out in his sparkled red streak.

"Aisha, where'd he go?" asked Tommy.

"The park, by the lake," answered the former Yellow Ranger after looking at a consol.

"Jason, why don't the two of us go have a talk with him?" The Cri'ould nodded and two more red teleportation streams left the Power Chamber and headed for the park. Soon after Justin and Angela left as well, and with no one to give a debriefing, the others began to follow suit and soon the Power Chamber was empty but for Zack, Aisha, Ninjor, and the Blue Centurion. 

"Commander Aisha," said the Centurion unit, "might I be permitted to recharge in one of the lower chambers?"

"Of course Blue, but I'm not a commander."

"You conducted yourself as well as any I have known," the robot replied sincerely, then headed for the elevators.

"He's right little Bear, you did a fine job today," said Ninjor to Aisha's embarrassed blush. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I must speak with Zordon." And with that Ninjor faded into Zordon's ion tube, and then from the tube to Zordon's meditative dimension. Aisha slumped to the floor and put her head in her hands. 

"You all right?" asked Zack quietly.

Aisha looked up, slightly startled by the inquiry. "Yeah Zack, I'm fine."

"Yeah right." Zack plopped down next to Asiha. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really."

"Sure… come on Aisha, give."

Aisha sighed again and looked at Zack. "You gotta' promise not to tell."

"Cross my heart."

Taking a deep breath, the girl spit it out before she could change her mind. "It's not fair, I should've been out there… I should have been there to help you, instead I was stuck in the Power Chamber."

"Are you kidding me? You were awesome today the Centurion and that Ninjor guy both said so, and I think they would know."

"But I should have been out there… I should be a Ranger… I want to be a Ranger…" the last was said barely above a whisper.

"Ah… I see. I know how you feel Aisha… loosing the power is like having a part of you missing…"

"I was denied though, I failed, Zack… I failed."

"No, you didn't fail. You'll have you chance again. I'm certain of it."

"How can you be?"

"Call it a hunch… about a week ago I was in here helping Alpha and Billy. We'd decided to take a quick lunch break and Billy and I went down to the kitchen. Well after a bit longer Billy decided to go to the library down there, and I went along. I ended up reading some ancient prophecy about an event called 'The Gathering'… It's just a hunch, but I'm beginning to think that all of us gathering here is at least a part of that prophecy."

"So you really think I'll have powers again?" 

Zack nodded. "Hey, what do you say we go to the Youth Center? I'm sure some of the team is there, and I want to congratulate Bulk, Skull, and the others."

Aisha grinned, "Sure, why not… and Zack, thanks."

With that the two were gone in Black and Yellow streaks.

~*~

"Hey Fred, wait up man."

The young teen looked behind him to see Tommy Oliver and Jason Scott trotting to catch up with him. Fred gave a half smile and waited for them to join him, then began walking again. "Hey guys," he murmured. 

"Fred, it's not your fault," Jason jumped right into the subject.

"There was nothing you could have done," agreed Tommy.

"I could have not sent them, I could have gone myself."

"Then you'd be the one in critical condition instead of them."

"Better me than my friends."

Tommy sighed and looked at Jason. 

"Fred, why did you send the twins?" asked the leader of the Grid Warriors.

"Huh?"

"What was your reasoning in sending the twins?" repeated Jason.

"Well... when Aisha informed us that there was a bomb at the mall and that some of us need to go take care of it, my first thought was Justin, he's a genius he should be able to take care of it. But he's also a black belt and I was certain we'd need him in the battle against the Phantom, so he had to stay. That meant Angela couldn't go either, Justin's mind wouldn't have been on the fight if he had to worry about her too. That left the twins, we needed at least three to take on the Phantom and the twins are much stronger together than apart... I thought they'd be able to deactivate the detonator... I know now that I was wrong, I should have dealt with the bomb. It wasn't right to send Candace and Casey.

"No Fred, you made the right choice. Two were needed for the bomb and three for the Phantom. You already know you teammates well enough to know who functions best with who, and where," said Tommy.

"We're in a dangerous line of work here Fred," added Jason, "But it needs to be done, and sometimes some of us will get hurt. Today two of my oldest and closest friends were injured, but they'll recover, and so will Candace and Casey."

Fred gave a half smile. "Thanks guys, I needed to hear that."

"You're going to be a great leader Fred. Now, why don't we head over to the Youth Center?" And with that the three began walking towards the Youth Center.

~*~

The Youth Center was crowded with people of all ages. Most of the excitement was centered on a group of ten teens that had become heroes in the eyes of the city. Earlier there had been news cameras and reporters as well, but Ernie had quickly chased them out with the help of some of the more imposing martial artists. 

Somehow however one of the young men had managed to escape the press of people asking questions to visit with some friends.

"Adam, good to see you man."

"Hey David, what you guys did for us today... man that was incredible."

David Trueheart just smiled. "Actually it was Bulk and Skull who started it, I just nudged the others."

"Bulk and Skull," muttered Zack quietly "They've matured a lot since I left for the Peace Conferences."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Adam suddenly, "David this is Zack Taylor, Zack, David Trueheart, Tommy's brother he knows about..."

"Yeah, I've seen the Power Chamber's clips on you. It's nice to finally meet you David."

"Likewise Zack."

"I just wish there was some way we could reward you all," said Adam.

David's smile turned enigmatic, "Oh I don't think we're done yet." And with that he rejoined his 'co-heroes'

"Is he always like that?" asked Zack.

"More so every time I see him," replied Adam. The two joined Tanya and Aisha at a table and began to discuss the various things teenagers discuss. At some point during their conversation, Tommy, Jason and Fred entered the Youth Center, and began immediately to start working out on the practice mats. 

"Hmm, is it a requirement that all leaders have to vent their frustrations through physical means?" mused Tanya

"I feel for him," said Aisha, as she watched Fred pounding the punching bag. "His first mission and two of his teammates go down."

"Speaking of which, does anyone know the latest on the injured?" asked Zack.

"I spoke to Alpha 6 about five minutes ago," Adam replied. "He says they'll all be fine, he's not certain when Candace and Casey are going to wake up, but Billy and Trini… well, here they are now." Smiling Adam stood up and hurried to greet the two recently recovered Rangers, followed closely by the rest of the team. 

Their celebration was rather quiet since they were in a public place, but all were glad that the two were okay. Fred gave Trini a quick hug and shook Billy's hand. 

"I'm glad the two of you are okay… but I don't suppose you know how the twins are?" Trini smiled softly as Billy grinned.

"Turn around Fred," said the young blonde man.

Fred slowly did as he was told and came face to face with Candace and Casey, upright and breathing. Immediately he grabbed both of them in a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't… I…"

"Fred it's okay," said Candace.

"You couldn't have known… besides we knew the danger when we took the oath," added Casey.

Further conversation was cut off as Ernie called attention the big screen TV. April Conther was about to make her report on the latest Ranger battle. 

"Good Afternoon. As you may well know, the city suffered three separate attacks today. The first came from a previously unknown villain who called herself Divatox, Pirate Queen."

"Jeeze," said Angela quietly as she watched herself and the other Turbos pounding on Piranatrons. "How'd they manage to get all of that filmed?"

"The instant the monster sires begin to blare Channel 6 sends out a fleet of helicopter crews," replied Tanya. Angela nodded then turned her attention back to the screen.

"After quite a flashy battle, the evil pirate summoned her own Ranger, believed to be called the Phantom Ranger. Yellow and Green Rangers departed at this point and headed to Angle Grove Mall." At this point the screen showed Green and Yellow Turbo in their Rescue Armor crashing their way into the mall, and then an explosion that rocked the camera. 

"It is still unknown why the Rangers blew up the main lobby of the mall, but I'm certain they will be forced to answer for it later." There was an angry mutter from the assembled at that, and some especially vile comments from various Turbo Rangers.

"The second attack came from the UAE sorcerers Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. The Grid Warriors arrived on the scene and were doing quite well until a group of colored Putties showed up. It is currently believed though not yet confirmed that these Putties are yet another team of evil Rangers."

"The third attack came from the Machine Empire's giant Kieroo. The machine was able to cause a good amount of damage before the Zeo Rangers pushed out into the desert and defeated it with four Zords."

"The climax to the battle came when a large amount of evil troops were teleported to the Youth Center. The Rangers were assisted by ten teenagers, it is unlikely the Rangers would have won without the assistance." There was a hearty round of applause to this declaration. 

"That is all on the recent monster attack, be sure to tune in at nine for the full report-" April's voice was cut off as Ernie shut off the TV. 

"Well now," said the portly man, "Who here thinks our ten heroes deserve a party?" The responsive cheer was all that was need for the celebration to get underway. 


	10. One Hour

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own the Power Rangers. Simple enough right? I mean come on do I even resemble Saban? Didn't think so. Anything associated with the Power Rangers is quite likely owned by Saban as well. However, anything you do not recognize from the show is mine, all mine. Unless otherwise noted of course. Please don't steal, borrow, etc any of the original ideas or characters within, without asking first, it's just not polite. _

**_Timeline: _**_After Initiation, about a week or so I believe._

**_Warning: _**_Mild swearing, violence, etc…_

**_Notes & Otherwise:_**_ First off thanks beacoup de much to SilvorMoon, the Wonderful, for allowing me use of the Dark Falcon. _

_ Well now, here we are, number… nine I think. Remember if you like, or even if you don't, never hesitate to e-mail me with comments at Randelm@hotmail.com._

**One Hour**

An Evil Released, The Ranks Swelled, A Truth Uncovered

"You are sure about this Aisha?"

"Yes mom, I haven't seen Rocky and Adam since our last visit… almost a year. Besides you don't need me for the report part, now that the cure has been found you and dad and the rest can handle the paper work… it's time for me to go home." replied the girl.

Lara, Aisha's mother, smiled, "Alright, if you're sure, your father will be ready to take you in few minutes. Oh Aisha I'll miss you."

"Ah mom," the girl wrapped her mother in a tight hug. "You and Dad will be back in a couple of months too. 'Til then Kat said I could stay with her, she's already accommodating Tanya."

"I don't know how you've got so many friends in Angel Grove, we only visit about once a year… less even."

"We write a lot," replied the girl evasively. Quickly she finished her packing and set the bags by the door.

"Aisha! Time to go!" called her father from outside.

"Be careful Aisha."

"I will mom."

"And don't forget to write."

"Of course not." Aisha gave her mother another quick hug, then grabbed the bags, ran outside, jumped into the jeep with her father, and they drove off to the airport.

~*~

Two figures entered the Youth Center. Casually they each took a seat and ordered a couple of drinks and some sandwiches. 

"There they are," said the slightly shorter one, "Amazing to think they are all that's keeping this planet free."

"You've seen the clips, you know they know what they're doing."

"Yeah, but it's hard believe watching them in this kind of atmosphere. They should be training, and yet here they are lounging away."

"Not entirely," replied the other pointing to some of the group who were out practicing on the mats. "Come on man, don't be so rough on them… besides we're going to have to complete the team soon, and you know they'll be coming from this planet."

"You're right of course," sighed the other. "It's just so… ahh… I don't even know how to explain it."

"I understand man, the home we knew is gone, and the person responsible is coming after this planet. But think of it, these guys are becoming heroes across Galaxy… the Universe even, and we'll be a part of it."

The longhaired one chuckled a bit. "Fight not for Glory but for Justice, Silver Ranger." The other grinned back and snapped off a smart salute.

"Yes sir!"

The blonde Silver Ranger's flippant air had the more somber Red Ranger performing one of his rare smiles. Soon their meals were brought, and the two continued to observe over their food.

"Hmm, a bit flashy," commented Silver as a dark skinned man out on the mats sparred with another. 

"Zackary Taylor, Dar'ket Amalgam," replied Red as he flipped through his small notebook. "A bit showy, his fighting style is a combination of dance, and Hop-kido. He is something of an entertainer… very charismatic."

"And his sparing partner?"

"Rocky DeSantos, Blue Zeo, very energetic guy, he's even got some untrained dreamwalker talent."

"What about those three?" Zhane pointed to a small group hunching over several scribbled notes and drawings. 

"William Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Justin Stewart. Cranston and Stewart are certified geniuses… even by UAB standards, both have also become quite proficient in karate style fighting. Trini isn't quite as intelligent as the other two but she comes close… however she tends to be able to look at a problem from an angle previously unconsidered. She fights in the Kung fu style. All three tend towards the quiet type, though Justin is still young and not always as reserved."

The two continued to watch the Power Rangers, and although they didn't know it, were being watched in turn.

"What do you think they're doin' Bulk?"

"Right now it appears as though they're just watching. It makes me kinda' nervous though… we can't tell if they're good guys or bad guys."

"Maybe we should ask Ernie."

"Ask me what?" queried the owner of the Juice Bar.

"Hey Ernie," said Skull by way of greeting. He wasn't particularly surprised that Ernie had caught the last of the conversation; he seemed to have a knack for being where he was needed.

Bulk pointed to the two newcomers. "They seem to be taking notes on our Rangers… do you know anything about them?"

Ernie looked at the two for a moment as though he was reading something, then turned to Bulk and Skull. Pointing at the one with long hair he said "Red Lighstar," pointing at the other he said, "Silver Lightstar."

"Two new Rangers?" asked Bulk.

"A new team of Rangers," elaborated Ernie.

"And likely a villain to follow," added Skull a bit sourly.

"Don't worry about it Eugene, everything will turn out all right," replied Ernie as he went to take the orders of some arriving costumers.

"I'm worried," Skull told Bulk.

"Has Ernie been wrong yet?" asked the larger man. Skull sighed at the question, his friend was right, Ernie had never been wrong, but he was still worried. 

~*~

"Zordon of Eltare, I am Andros formerly of the planet KO-35 and the Red Lightstar Ranger. This is my companion, Zhane, the Silver Lightstar Ranger. We come bearing grave news."

** "Greetings Andros. I thank you for coming to assist against the Queen Astronema."**

"There is more Zordon," interjected Zhane, "She has obtained the key to the Hyperlock Egg."

** "Oh bloody hell,"** muttered the interdimensional being. Andros and Zhane were somewhat taken aback.

"Um Zordon? Shouldn't you call your Rangers…"

** "Yes of course, do not worry. Alpha, please summon the Rangers."**

"A-all of them Zordon?"

** "Yes Alpha."**

Alpha did as he was asked, and in a matter of moments the Power Chamber was filled with lights.

"Alright Zordon what's the… whoa…" Tommy's voice trailed off as he realized that all three teams had been summoned. "What's going on?"

** "Rangers, allow me to introduce Andros and Zhane, the Red and Silver Lightstar Rangers of the planet KO-35."** A quick round of hellos was exchanged and Zordon continued. **"They come bearing grave news. As you already know Astronema is heading towards Earth and will be here in a matter of days. What they have just informed us is that she carries the key to the Hyporlock Egg… a chamber which contains one of the evilest beings ever known."**

"Oh," said Rocky, "As if we didn't have enough problems." Just then the sirens began to blare. "Spoke to soon."

"Grid Warriors, there is a troop of Tengas and Putties causing destruction in the harbor district." Alpha 5 told them

"Dear God!" exclaimed Zack, "Don't these villains ever sleep? It's one in the friggin' morning."

"Villainy works at all hours," responded Andros

"Yeah, I guess you're right," muttered Zack "Alright let's go guys." The Rangers were gone in flashes of light.

** "I would ask that the rest of you remain,"** said Zordon. **"I fear that the battle may escalate."**

And escalate it did. The Grid Warriors were doing fine until Divatox decided to get in on the action, and several ranks of Piranatrons rushed the field. Of course King Mondo couldn't be left out of such an occasion and he promptly added his own soldiers to the fray. Instantly the Zeo and Turbo Rangers entered the scene and the fight became a grand melee, something that had been happening all to often lately. 

Back in the Power Chamber Zhane and Andros watched the battle on the viewing globe. 

** "Andros,"** said Zordon suddenly, **"Have you got the other five Astromorphers?"**

"Of course Zordon, they're on the Megaship. Is it time?" The wise sage merely nodded. 

~*~

TJ Andrews lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, he had the feeling that something was going to happen tonight, but he wasn't sure what exactly. Without warning an odd feeling overcame him and before he knew it he was standing in a futuristic room complete with flashing computers and consoles. 

"What the-" shakily he rubbed his eyes trying to figure out what had just happened. As he did so there was another flash of light.

"What's going on here?" asked a familiar voice. 

"Ashley?"

"TJ! Where are we?" Before the young man could answer two more flashes of light deposited Carlos Vargas and Cassie Chan.

"Whoa… what the… oh my God…"

"Cassie? TJ, Ashley… what's going on here?" The four looked around in confusion each dressed in what they had gone to bed in. Suddenly the room became considerably brighter as the transparent tube at the far end filled with a white energy and a disembodied head appeared in it.

** "Greetings, and welcome to the Power Chamber, headquarters for the Power Rangers." **

"Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have had that extra helping of meatloaf…" muttered Carlos.

"What's going on here, who are you?" asked TJ.

** "I am Zordon of Eltare, mentor to the Power Rangers. You have been called here because an assault from the evil Princess Astronema is anticipated within the next few days…"**

"Oh great, another villain? As if the Rangers didn't have enough trouble." 

"That's where we come in," came a voice from behind them. The four turned to see two young men in what appeared to be some sort of uniform, including gray pants and a gray jacket. The one with long hair that had light streaks in it, also the one who had spoken, wore a red shirt under the jacket while the blonde wore a lighter gray.

"And who are you?" asked Ashley. 

"My name is Andros, this is my friend Zhane, we are formerly of the planet KO-35."

"Formerly?" asked Cassie.

"It was attacked and occupied by the forces of Astronema…"

"But why are we here?" asked Ashley.

** "TJ Andrews, Carlos Vargas, Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, the skill and bravery you showed in assisting the Power Rangers in their time of need at the Youth Center proves beyond any doubt that you each have the spirit of a Power Ranger."**

"We ask you now to join us, to join the Power Rangers and assist in the defense of your planet," intoned Andros. 

"You want us to be Power Rangers?" asked Cassie in awe. Andros nodded in response. "I'll do it… if I'm needed, I'll do what I can to help."

"Me too," said Ashley, "count me in."

TJ nodded slowly. "If the number of villains increases, then the number of heroes should as well. I'm in."

Carlos chuckled a bit and ran a hand through his hair. "If this is a dream… heh, yeah, I'll do it… my life was getting boring anyway." Zordon smiled and nodded for Andros to continue. 

"TJ Andrews. You are calm and insightful, you will be the Blue Lightstar." Andros handed the other young man a small blue-banded device that he fastened around his wrist where it promptly disappeared in a muted flash of blue. 

"Carlos Vargas," Zhane said to the young Spanish man, "you are the Black Lightstar, creative and instinctive.

"Ashley Hammond, High spirited and peace loving, you are the Yellow Lightstar."

"Cassie Chan, you are the Pink Lightstar, caring and helpful." As the last member was given her powers all looked to Zordon. 

** "Welcome Lightstar Rangers, it is a pleasure to have you."**

"Yo Rangers, I hate to cut the formalities short, but there's still a major battle going on," a three foot automaton shuffled into view. 

** "Alpha 6 is correct, you must teleport to the Harbor District immediately."**

"Right," said Andros and in a commanding voice shouted, "Let's Rocket!"

At the sound of the Morphin' call the newly formed team of Lightstar Rangers summoned their morphers and punched in the access code turning them into heroic warriors. In columns of flashing light, they were gone. 

~*~

Aaron Madigan sat bolt upright in his bed. Looking to his nightstand he saw the clock read 1:00 am. 

"Damn." He muttered running a hand through his sweat slicked hair. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He'd been waking up with nightmares since about a week before school had started. There had been periods of blackouts… lost memory.

Sighing the young man lay back down and tired to go to sleep, however the instant his head touched the pillow he felt himself flying through some sort of space. When the movement stopped he was standing on a gray metal floor that stretched for miles until it disappeared into shadow. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud. 

"This," replied a familiar voice, "is your subconscious."

Aaron spun around to see an all to familiar armored figure, the Phantom Ranger. Instantly Aaron began backing away.

"H-how did you get here? What do you want?"

"I want you Aaron… I am you."

"What? I don't think so, just leave me alone."

"You've been having lost time haven't you?"

"Huh?"

"Periods you don't remember, hours at a time."

"How do you know this?"

"This is your subconscious, I am merely a vessel for it to communicate. Allow me to explain, all will become clear, and then you will have to make a choice."

"Choice? What choice?"

The Phantom ignored the question and continued to speak. "Approximately one month ago Divatox, an evil Pirate Queen came to this planet. She had originally planned to capture the Turbo Powers and present them to Maligore as a wedding gift. When those powers were claimed by others she quickly revised her plan. In her possession was a ruby with connection to the Morphin Grid. With it she choose some poor sap from Angel Grove and turned him into the Phantom Ranger."

"Let me guess… I was that poor sap."

"Correct. The times when you are the Phantom Ranger are the times Aaron Madigan doesn't remember. However Divatox choose purely at random, she did not expect you to be able to shake the effect of her mind control drugs. Now there is a war here in your subconscious. A war between the cold warrior that has been causing the Power Rangers so much trouble, and that part of your soul that is still Arron Madigan, and who would much rather fight for the other side."

"Isn't that a bit cliché?"

The armored figure gave an amused chuckle. "Yes, but such is life, now is the time for the choice. The choice will not necessarily be the end all, the good side of you will still have to struggle for dominance should that be your choice, however should you choose the evil side the grip of darkness will be permanent." With that the figure of the Phantom Ranger split into two distinct forms one evil and one good.

"So now all I do is choose…" Aaron reached out to one of the figures, there was a flash of light. Suddenly the Phantom Ranger stood in Aaron's bedroom. There was a battle taking place… a battle he must join. As Aaron teleported out, lightning flashed and a fierce storm broke over Angel Grove. 

~*~

In a darkened and empty construction site a lone shadow drifted from one point to another, a specific destination in mind. That destination was an ancient artifact recently uncovered by the construction crew working on the grounds. It was a Hyperlock chamber in the shape of an egg clutched in a clawed hand. Swiftly, silently the figure produced a small shiny object that she touched to the egg's surface. Almost immediately the hand released the egg that opened up to reveal the purple goo inside.

Suddenly electricity crackled across the surface of the goo, which then began to take form into a violet robed, plum skinned man. 

"Greetings Ivan Ooze, I am Astronema, Princess of evil." Came a sultry voice.

The purple creature cracked his neck and studied the one who had freed him. "Princess of evil huh? And I suppose you expect me to serve you now?"

"No," was the reply. "I merely freed you on Dark Specter's orders."

"Dark Specter… so the situation is becoming serious if the big man himself is putting a hand into things." Ooze sounded genuinely impressed.

"I was also ordered to inform you that Zordon of Eltare still lives and has amassed a large team of Rangers."

"Zordon of Eltare…" Ivan sneered. "I'm gonna' smear the meddlesome Grid Master into so much slime…"

"Do not underestimate the Rangers of Earth, Ooze. They are currently holding off the Sorcerers Rita and Zedd, Divatox the Pirate Queen, and the Machine Empire."

"I thank you Princess of Evil, both for my freedom and the information." Ivan swept a courtly bow. "But if you'll excuse me," and with that he was gone in a distortion of air. Astronema followed suite in her own teleportation signal. 

~*~

Scraw snapped to alertness as he felt the tingle that meant his Masters were again sending him into battle. A white light filled his vision, and as it cleared a picture of chaos met him. His comrades and those clay golems were causing destruction to the buildings and landscape around them. The Rangers would undoubtedly be showing up soon to dispatch of them, but something wasn't right. He'd been fighting for the Masters since he'd been hatched… but… something had been nagging at him lately. Calmly he closed his eyes and concentrated on a memory that had been struggling to resurface for some time now. 

There were memories of red-white flame, and comforting warmth. He saw his clan, but they weren't servants… they were free and they fought, but not for the side he now served. They were an avian race of fire… they were proud warriors. Then an evil man came. He captured Scraw's tribe… he warped them, twisted them to something dark. 

The Tenga's eyes snapped open at the realization. The fact that his tribe had been forced into serving evil for the past several centuries hurt him to the core of his being. It wasn't right… it wasn't supposed to have happened like this… Lightning flashed, thunder rolled, and in the middle of the raging battle one Tenga sank to his knees and began to cry.

~*~

Skull walked silently through the park with his best friend Bulk. The two had a close friendship and could, at times, perceive when the other was having a hard time. Bulk had been sound asleep when for no apparent reason he had woken up, quite alert and answered the phone just as it began to ring. It was, as he'd known it would be, his friend Eugene Skullovich.

_ "I can't sleep,"_ Skull had said, _"Do you mind if we go take a walk?"_ Of course Bulk had agreed and that was how the two ended up walking aimlessly through Angel Grove at ten past one in the morning. Nothing was said… but whatever had Skull so riled up was beginning to make Bulk nervous. Ernie had never been wrong in his premonitions about the Rangers… but then again the two of them were trouble magnets and Skull's infrequent premonitions were disturbingly accurate as well. 

A sudden flash of lightning followed closely by deafening thunder shook the two boys out of their thoughts. The strike had come out of nowhere… there was no way it had been natural. The two looked at each other, then began running, right into the thick of a battle.

~*~

A rising block and a quick jab made short work of the Cog and Trini Kwan spun searching for any more enemies. A flash of thunder made her jump and she along with all the other combatants on the field turned to see a purple figure standing in the middle of the fray. The figure snorted as through at some offending smell, then spoke. 

"I am Ivan Ooze… Welcome to my Nightmare!" at Ivan's declaration lightning flashed again and more purple figures began to ooze up out of the ground forming into more and more evil soldiers, then the rain began to pour.

"Oh shit," muttered Andros, "That means Astronema is already here…"

As the evil ranks were bolstered by the Oozemen the Blade Rangers joined the fray. Tanya backed off the fight for a moment to summon her friend and guardian Auric the Conqueror, then jumped back to work, nunchuku whirling. 

Cassie Chan was battling enemies left and right and she was beginning to tire. Planting a kick to the chest of one of the Oozemen she sent it flying into a wall where it splattered into a gooey mess and began to slide across the ground. Not noticing the ooze that was sliding under her feet she began to run to Yellow Lightstar's aid when she slipped in the muck and fell to the ground. As she regained her breath she looked up to see a Piranatron preparing to deliver a devastating strike when a distortion in the air intervened and blocked the blow. The distortion dispersed to reveal the armored form of the Phantom Ranger. Phantom made quick work of the fishy villain then helped Cassie to her feet. 

"Thanks" said Cassie, he nodded, then disappeared into the battle. _"How odd,"_ she mused, _"I thought he was a bad guy…"_

Blue and Green Zeo fought side by side in perfect tandem when suddenly something caught Green's eye. "Hey Rocky… is that Bulk and Skull?"

"Dear God, how do they get themselves mixed into these things?"

"Just lucky? Man those two are really fighting well."

"Bulk's really been working out, I've even spotted for him a few times. And he and Skull have been sparing on the mats."

"Working out or not they haven't any powers, we probably ought to assist them." Blue Zeo nodded and the two headed in that direction. Most of the other Rangers on the field had noticed the unpowered humans battling the baddies and had come to the same conclusion as Blue and Green Zeo. 

"You two should get out of here," said Red Lightstar "It's getting dangerous."

"Not a chance Red," was Skull's reply.

"We're not buggin' out on a monster attack ever again," added Bulk. All the Rangers and Auric began to gather in one spot near the area where Bulk and Skull were holding their own. The Blade Rangers were causing as much havoc as they could but they were beginning to be outnumbered, the Phantom Ranger was nowhere to be seen… though that didn't mean much, and the twenty four heroes, two of them unpowered, were seeing the first traces of victory. 

~*~

"Argh! Those blasted Rangers!" shrieked Rita.

"Rita, dear, this can't be good for the baby… please calm down…" Zedd kept his own anger in check and tried to calm his wife.

"I've had it, I'll take them myself." And she was gone in a flash of brownish light.

"Rita no-" quickly Zedd followed.

~*~

Very few evil soldiers remained… the rain was beginning to slacken… things were looking up. Then there was a flash of Amber colored light and Rita Repulsa appeared, Zedd was close behind her in his own Red light. As soon as the sorceress was able, she began firing blasts of energy at the Rangers. Instinctively they began to dodge, but none were able to fire back. 

Skull stood transfixed at the sight of two of the evilest beings in the Universe. When the flying energy came at him, he was unable to move. Feebly he raised his arms up to shield himself. The Heroes all shouted and attempted to rescue the young man but none were close enough, none except Bulk. 

The heavy set man threw himself into his smaller friend sending him flying and taking the blast full in the chest. 

Angela Renae Dezz Hopkins stood absolutely still, shocked beyond belief. These two men had risked their lives to help them… the Power Rangers, who were supposed to be protecting those without power, and one had just been killed. Nobody on the battlefield moved, even Rita and Zedd seemed shocked.

"NOOO!" The scream ripped from Angela's throat as she summoned Windfire and began firing at the evil pair. Everyone jumped into action at this, including the Phantom Ranger who along with others was running to check on Bulk. But for Rita and Zedd everything slowed down… it seemed as though time itself was slowing and finally stopped.

"What's happening?" asked Zedd quietly in the sudden utter silence.

"A time pause… something is not right."

"But what?"

"Who are we?" the question was quiet and frightened.

"We are Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, feared Sorcerers of the United Alliance of Evil… aren't we?"

"I don't think so… this is not who we are…"

"You're right… this is something we were forced into."

"By my father."

"And by Master Marthal. I remember now…" The gravly voice of Lord Zedd faded away to the soft baritone of Jacq Dezz, former Red Sol Ranger.

"When we were captured and presumed executed…" Rita's usual screech became the light voice of Ria Renae, former Amber Sol Ranger. "But what caused the Time Pause, why are we remembering now?"

"Because of her," Jacq's voice almost broke as he pointed to the Pink Turbo Ranger. Smoothly he approached her, gently he touched her shoulder and she demorphed.

"She's beautiful," breathed Ria, "Like an angel."

"An avenging angel," Jacq chuckled, taking in her stance as she fired at the evil figures of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa.

"We can't destroy them can we?" asked Ria in reference to the two evil figures that still stood about ten feet away.

"No, Rita and Zedd are independent from us. But I don't know what to do now."

"I do," Ria produced a small crystal from beneath her amber robes.

"A time crystal," Jacq seemed mildly surprised. "How far back can it take us?"

"I'm not sure," replied Ria as she looked at Angela, "but I'd guess a little over fourteen years, I'm almost due you know."

Jacq smiled and enveloped his wife in a gentle embrace. Slowly the two were encased in a warm red-brown light and disappeared. 

Time lurched back to normal just as Rita, Zedd, the Blade Rangers and the assorted baddies teleported out. Robbed of her targets Angela, now remorphed, turned to witness a somber scene. 

Bulk lay flat on his back, a blackened steaming hole in his chest. Skull wept silently over his fallen friend. The Heroes all stood in a silent ragged circle around the pair.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" pleaded Blue Zeo.

"I don't know man," Red Zeo's voice was on the verge of tears. A gentle light bathed the area for a moment and four figures appeared. Zordon, Dimitria, Ninjor, and the Blue Centurion stepped forward.

"Zordon…" Cri'ould's voice was desperate. 

"There is much evil coursing through his body, I don't think…" started the ancient sage.

"I can cleanse the evil," the professional declaration of the Blue Centurion brought a spark of hope to all present. Slowly the robot walked forward. Kneeling next to Skull he pushed a hidden button and a small panel opened on his chest. 

"Rangers… all of you join hands," commanded the Centurion. Everyone, including Auric, Ninjor, Dimitria and Zordon joined hands around the three in the middle. Fred and Cassie were both surprised to find themselves each holding a hand of the mysterious Phantom Ranger. 

"Now," continued the Centurion to Skull. "Take the power from my chest and place it in the wound."

"What about you?" asked Skull quietly.

"I am programmed to serve and protect. Now do it Skullovich." The voice reminded Skull of his only other fiend Lt. Stone. Slowly the young man did as he'd been told. The small stone flashed when it touched Bulk's wound, then a gray-blue light began to flash over the large man.

"The evil is being cleansed," said Dimitria, "But the life still ebbs."

"Everybody concentrate upon the young man," ordered Ninjor sharply. "There is still a chance." Energy began to flow around the circle and then was directed to the center by Ninjor, Dimitria and Zordon. 

"It's not enough," whispered Yellow Lightstar. "We're losing him."

"No, hang in there man," pleaded Phantom Ranger. The others began voicing their support, and then a totally unfamiliar sound emerged. 

A slight humming was coming from above. Descending slowly was what appeared to be a Tenga, though it's beak was smaller, it's face was kinder, it's feathers were white at the tip fading to red at the root.

"A Fire Aerial…" breathed Auric, "I thought they were extinct."

The winged creature landed lightly next to Skull and kneeled on the side opposite from the still form of the Blue Centurion. "I can give you the power to save your friend, but I will do so only if you promise to carry on the legacy of my people," the creature spoke directly into Skull's mind. 

"I'll do it, whatever you want, just help Bulk," Skull's voice was raw and he barely managed a whisper. The creature nodded once then laid a hand on Skull's shoulder and began infusing the young man with his life energy. The energy filling Skull in turn amplified the energy coming from the assembled heroes, and Bulk's gray-blue light became blinding. There was a surge of power and when it subsided the Rangers stood unmorphed, and Zordon was gone, unable to stay outside his ion tube any longer, while Auric had returned to his tiki form.

Bulk's chest rose and fell in a normal breathing pattern, his body was relaxed, his face serene. A hand fell on Skull's shoulder and he looked up to see Tommy standing behind him. 

"He's going to be alright," said the longhaired youth.

"Thank you Tommy, all of you, thanks."

"I think we ought to head back to the Power Chamber," said Billy. "All of us," this last was said with a meaningful glance at Bulk, Skull, and the young man who was still holding hands with Cassie. At two in the morning the Harbor district lit was with a powerful multi-colored light.

~*~

"I had this sort of dream. In it the Phantom Ranger told me I was in my own subconscious and that about a month ago Divatox had chosen me to be her evil Ranger. He told me I would have to make a choice… but just because I choose good over evil didn't mean that it was over… that the light side would still have to struggle to take over…" Aaron Madigan relayed his tale to the assembled heroes and mentors. Ninjor and Dimitria floated in ethereal form one on each side of Zordon's ion tube. 

"I thought Divatox wasn't a magic-user… how did she control you?" asked Casey.

"Through some sort of drug," Aaron shrugged, I really don't know the specifics.

"You're on our side now… that's all that matters," said Cassie.

"I'm not so sure," replied Aaron, "Remember I was told the light still had to fight to take over… I don't know what's going to happen next."

** "Do not worry Aaron Madigan, we will monitor you in case your dark side should take control."** Aaron sighed and nodded his thanks as the conversation turned to other matters. 

"What about this Ivan Ooze guy?" asked Jason. 

"As the Lightstar arrived to combat the Princess of evil, so will the Ninjetti appear to battle the Ooze," said Dimitria a bit mysteriously. 

"Ninjetti?" asked Tommy as he looked at the three floating forms. "What's that?"

"The Ninjetti," replied Ninjor "is a Ranger power much like the Ninja, the differences are very subtle. It can only be accessed on the planet Phados."

"So who will travel to Phados to get this Power?"

"We will," came a familiar voice. The assembled turned to see five figures emerging from one of the side halls. Though some were better known than others, all were recognized. One was a former Ranger… the other four had assisted in the Ranger's time of need at the Youth Center.

"Aisha!" Zack's voice was surprised and overjoyed. 

"David… good to see you man."

"Emily, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you…" Before the conversations could get too far Zordon interrupted. 

** "Aisha Campbell, David Trueheart, Emily Conery, Audri Lorhammer, Silvia Stormshroud. The five of you have shown courage and compassion, a will to fight evil. You are now being asked to travel to Phados and acquire the Ninjetti Power. Do you accept?"** The five nodded solemnly. **"Then go now, and may the Power protect you." **In five streams of light they were gone. 

~*~

Slowly Skull drifted towards awareness. He wasn't in his bed at home, of that much he was certain. Wherever he was the light was dim… there was the faint sound of electronic machines in the distance… and nearby was the sound of breathing. Not moving, keeping his eyes closed, Skull attempted to remember what happened. 

_ "I'd had a dream… an awful dream where Bulk had been killed…"_ in a flash it all came back, panicked Skull stood up and looked around. He was in a hospital like room, on the bed next to his was his friend Bulk… in what appeared to be a peaceful sleep. Heavily Skull sat back down on his bed in relief. At that moment the door hissed open and Billy, Trini, Tanya and Adam stepped into the room. 

"How do you feel?" asked Tanya quietly.

"Not to bad considering," replied Skull, "Is Bulk going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine," assured Adam. "How much do you remember?"

"All of it… but I understand very little. I could have sworn Bulk was dead."

"It takes more than a couple of evil sorcerers to take me out," came a groggy voice from the other bed. 

"Hey Bulk," greeted Billy, "How you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good. Now… how 'bout an explanation."

Tanya easily complied, "After you were blasted the Blue Centurion gave Skull his power source saying it would cleanse any evil from your body. Even after you absorbed that energy, your life was still ebbing away. A Fire Aerial, ancient predecessors of the Tengas, infused Skull with it's power, there by amplifying our power and bringing you back."

"Ah… I see,"

"So now what?" wondered Skull.

"Well that's the undecided part," said Adam. "See magic comes from what most of the Universe refers to simply as 'The Power'. There are quite literally an infinite number of variants on how one may use, or control this magic. Wizardry, technology-"

"Technology?" said Bulk, "I thought this was magic."

"Technology is a very specialized and natural use of The Power," replied Billy, "Physics, Chemistry, etc. What we characterize as magic is a more supernatural approach. All the same laws apply, they are simply manipulated in different ways."

"Power Rangers," Trini picked up the explanation, "are warriors embodying The Power through use of the Morphin Grid. They can be magical, technical or somewhere in between. As mentioned earlier the two of you have been infused with power. Fairly unconventional power."

"And so," continued Tanya, "What happens next is up to you. Obviously you can keep a secret, you've known about us for a while now." Bulk and Skull looked at each other a bit surprised that she knew they knew. "You were not granted your power by any known Grid Master, Wizard or whatever… we can not force you to join us, but we'd like you to."

"Join you?" Skull barely allowed himself to hope.

"As Rangers," clarified Trini. "You're powers are unconventional, but they can be focused like a Ranger's to transform you into powerful warriors."

"Wow… who'd have thought… Farcus Bulkmire a Power Ranger. Yes I'll do it."

"Me too, I…" Skull trailed off, "I would be more than honored to join you."

The four smiled then Billy took charge. "Since the two of you were not given conventional or accepted powers, there is going to have to be a sort of acceptance ceremony. You will need four presenters, two for each of you. Trini and I will present Skull because our powers are more magical as are his, and Tanya and Adam will present Bulk for the same reasons, but technology wise. It will seem more formal than it really is, just show respect for Zordon, Dimitria and Ninjor, and everything will be fine. Now, let's go."

"Wait a minute," said Skull "What time is it? What about our parents?"

"It's been taken care of," said Tanya, "Officially the two of you are studying with us at the Youth Center."

"You can do that?" 

The others just grinned. "We study a lot," Adam winked, and the four headed for the main chamber. 

~*~

Casey waited with her fellow Rangers in the Power Chamber. There were nineteen in all at the moment, talking amongst themselves quietly. Things had been happening so fast lately. To her it'd been a confusing whirl. Their first battle, the explosion, waking up in the Power Chamber good as new… In the battles after that she had flung herself against the monsters practically daring them to fight back, and she became very adept at disarming detonators. 

After the battle last night… or had that been early this morning? Five were off to claim the Ninjetti Power and two more had been given an unknown power, and now this ceremony would be taking place to accept them into the Power Rangers. Several parents had received scribbled notes on refrigerators, or phone calls informing them that their son or daughter had had to leave early to meet their friends at the Youth Center or the park, or wherever. 

Things had been changing very fast for Casey. First she and her friends became the Turbo Rangers, and suddenly the ranks had begun to swell. Casey was jerked from her thoughts as six figures entered the chamber. Suddenly everything was quiet as Bulk and Skull, followed by Tanya, Adam, Billy and Trini, slowly approached Ninjor, Dimitria and Zordon.

** "Farcus Bulkmire, Eugene Skullovich, you have shown bravery, and a will to fight evil,"** _"I can't believe I'm giving this speech for the second time today… The Gathering… the Council never dreamed the prophecy would come to pass on this 'backwater mudball'. I can't wait to shove it in their faces…" _**"It is undoubted that you have the wills of Rangers. We now ask you to join us, in the defense of the innocent.**"

"I accept," the two spoke in unison.

"Ninjor," said Billy suddenly. "Blue Grid Master and Coin Smith…"

"Do you accept Farcus Bulkmire and Eugene Skullovich as legitimate Power Rangers?" Trini finished the sentence. 

The Blue armored figure looked the two up and down, not saying anything for a few moments. Then in his unique voice said, "I do."

"Dimitria, White Grid Master…" came Adam's voice.

"Do you accept Farcus Bulkmire and Eugene Skullovich as legitimate Power Rangers?" Tanya finished for Adam as Trini had done for Billy.

"I do," came the soft reply. 

** "And you, Power Rangers of Earth, Will you accept these two into your ranks?"** asked Zordon. None spoke. Skull began to fidget slightly under the gazes of the Rangers. 

Finally Jason stepped forward. "No Zordon, we cannot." 

The look on the sage's face was shocked until Rocky stepped forward as well. "Because they were accepted the first time they stood up for us." There were a few relieved sighs, then Zordon spoke again.

** "Then Welcome Farcus, Eugene, and may the Power Protect you." **At an unseen command Bulk and Skull dropped into the Morphin stance…

"BLUE CENTURION!"

"DARK FALCON!"

In a riot of color the two transformed into powerful armored warriors. Bulk was in the mostly blue armor of the now powerless Blue Centurion unit. The armor had black and grey highlights and was equipped with limited flight and energy expulsion. Skull was in jet black armor, the upper torso covered in a red feather like pattern. The pattern was repeated on the cuffs of his dark purple boots and gloves. A hard mask of the same color covered the upper part of his face and his black hair was longer and was shot through with purple and red. On his back was some sort of pack, though he wasn't yet certain what that was for. 

After a moment the two returned to their human forms. A pendant in the shape of a firebird rested around Skull's neck, while a silver ring adorned Bulk's left ring finger. 

The silence of the Chamber was broken by the monster sirens and everyone immediately looked up to the three Mentors. 

"Quantrons in the Park," said Dimitria.

"We're on it," said Andros Quickly "Astronema's goons are our province." At Zordon's nod the Lightstar Rangers teleported to the park. 

"I would suggest the rest of you relax… I have the feeling it's going to be a long day," added Ninjor. Taking his advice the room filled with light and the heroes disappeared to their weekend activities. 

As soon as the Rangers were gone the Alpha units excused themselves to go work on the project that was supposed to have been finished before the school year began. As they left Auric appeared from the back room where he'd been resting during the ceremony… normally he did not appear unless summoned by Tanya, but Zordon had said he needed to speak with him. 

** "Ah, there you are Auric. The four of us need to talk, but not in the Power Chamber…"** With that Zordon, Ninjor, Dimitria, and Auric disappeared from the Chamber leaving it dark, and reappeared in a glen surrounded on all sides by trees.

"Auric," said Dimitria, "Are you familiar with the prophecy of the Gathering?"

"Certainly," replied the warrior. "In a time of need, the Power will gather and produce warriors to combat the Dark. Do you believe that is what is happening?"

"An extinguished flame brought back to life. The unknown power tapped. The sacrifice of a Centurion…" Ninjor trailed off. 

"Who would have thought," said Auric, "That the most powerful prophesized fighting force in the known universe would accumulate on Earth."

"But even prophesy needs help," said Zordon. "When the Ninjetti return we will have twenty-nine Rangers on our hands."

"Twenty-nine?" interjected Ninjor, "I thought there were supposed to be thirty."

"A star turned dark will light again…" quoted Dimitria.

"At this point," continued Zordon, "The prophecy gets a bit hazy, we don't really know what to expect next. But there is another question on my mind."

"The Time Pause?" asked Ninjor.

"Exactly… any ideas?"

"Maybe," replied Auric "Right before the slight lurch of the Time Pause… I felt an immense power around the Pink Turbo Ranger."

"Angela?" Dimitria mused, she was silent a moment then her face drained of all color… "Isn't that impossible? How could such a thing have happened?" she muttered to herself.

"Dimitria?" said Zordon softly… "What is it?"

"Do you know Angela's full name?" was the reply.

"Love, your speaking in questions again…"

"Angela Renae Dezz Hopkins…" Ninjor answered the question slowly. "Renae… Dezz…"

Zordon stood up suddenly. "I think we need to pay a little visit to Mr. And Mrs. Hopkins."

"Are you sure you have the strength?" asked Dimitria worriedly.

"Rita's old enchantments are fading," responded the White Grid Master. "So much that I expect to see Dulcea when the Ninjetti return."

Ninjor managed to look hopeful even with his helmet on as they all stood and teleported to the Hopkins's residence. 

~*~

Finster puttered around his laboratory, glad he was out from under the gaze of the evil creatures in the throne room. So much had been happening lately and he need some time to think. One of the most amazing things was that Baboo and Squatt had actually managed to defeat Ninjor and steal undefined coins. Then of course their actions had been forgotten, and they were again thought of as buffoons. The coins of course had not remained undefined for long; they had been bonded to super putties and given magical blades. 

Aside from that was that he was fairly sure the Gathering was going into effect on Earth. Several teams of Rangers were battling the evil monarchs now… And then the most astonishing and inspirational thing occurred. Ria and Jacq had somehow escaped their evil counterparts… he was certain of it. Now if only a certain former Triforian lord could do the same thing…

"Ah well, take what you can…" muttered the scientist. "And hopefully Good will prevail."


	11. The Ending

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own the Power Rangers. I do not own the Power Rangers. I do not own the Power Rangers_

**_Warning:_**_ Violence, Language, etc. Not too bad, but it's there so consider yourself warned. _

**_Influences:_**_ Various influences have shown up in this series thus far; (I do not own the Rangers) StarWars, The Wheel of Time, Personality Conflicts, and Pokémon (no laughing). There are likely a few others I missed… but I don't think so. _

**_Thanks:_**_ (I do not own the Power Rangers) First of all in pertaining to this story, thanks to Matt, WindChaser, & PinkHeart for ideas on the Ninjetti spirit Guides. Also, I first saw the IGPF in Ellen Brand's "Personality Conflicts", so I'm crediting her for it. _

_I would also like to thank the following (Would you believe that I do not own the Power Rangers?) for their help and support in my writings thus far. First and Foremost Cynthia, for her maintaining of the Command Center Archives. Anyone who stays up till three in the morning to get an update done on time deserves a lot more than just a thanks. SilvorMoon, for her immense support, grammar pointers, and use of the Dark Falcon. PinkHeart for someone to talk to and a bit of insanity. (The Rangers… I don't own them.) Shadow Ranger, who sent me my first feedback e-mail. Ellen Brand, for creating such a concrete fiction universe that so many use as a foundation. (La la la, I don't own the Rangers.) Khava for helping me chew through my writer's block. Keaira for yet more insanity. Eurydice, Matt, Cinders, Purple Phoenix, JRL, and everyone who writes, reads, or imagines… for being there and being an audience. And that is more than enough. Thank you all. _

**_Quick Note:_**_ I never liked the Rescue Zords from the show. In this series the 'Rescue Zords' are vehicle sized Zords that can morph into heavy battle armor. Additionally there is shameless usage of lines form 'Power Rangers: The Movie'_

**_Notes:_**_ This is the tenth and final installment of the "The Gathering" series. This story happens (Guess what… I don't own the Power Rangers) the day after "One Hour". Any comments of any kind can be sent to my Hotmail account (which I check hourly) Randelm@hotmail.com Enough talk, on with the show… or whatever. (I do not… ahc… you get the idea…)_

**The Ending**

The Final Quest, A Setup, and A Judgment

Sir, five battle mecha on radar. Three A class, two H class."

"Identify."

"Processing… What the- Sir, the readouts show one life form per mecha… that's impossible, isn't it?"

The captain's face suddenly creased with worried. "Henson Mathis, scan the mecha for Morphin energy. Toris, I want a communications channel with the lead A class."

"Sir, Saurian, Thunder and Zeo energy signatures appear on the battle mecha… what's going on Captain?"

"Sir, No response to the communications hails."

"The mecha are moving into attack formation."

"Shields to maximum, charge all weapons."

"Identification complete. Green Dragon, Cyclopsis, Red Dragon, White Tiger, Red Battlezord. All of them are mecha stationed or constructed on the planet Earth."

"Send out a distress call to Eltare. Inform them that we are being attacked by the Rangers of Earth."

"Y-yes sir…"

"Lock on the leader… fire when ready."

~*~

Five teleportation streams touched down on the rocky shore of the abandoned planet, Phadoes. 

"Whoa… nice place," muttered Silvia as her vision cleared. 

"Well," said Emily turning to look to Aisha, "Which way?"

Aisha started a bit when Emily directed the question at her. _"You're the experienced Ranger here,"_ she reminded herself, _"they likely expect you take the lead."_

"Ninjor told us that the Ninjetti temple would be north of where we landed." Taking a glance at the sky, and noting the position of the sun, Aisha gestured. 

"Well let's get moving," said David, "The longer we don't have power the longer Ooze has to plan an attack."

Slowly the five began to make their way over the rocks; they hadn't gone far when a figure in a dark green cloak dropped, seemingly out of nowhere, in front of them.

"Stop. Go back the way you came."

The five fell into defensive stances as best they could on the rocky terrain. 

"We can't go back," said Audri defensively, "We have to get the Ninjetti Power."

"So," muttered the figure "More fools who think they can attempt the Great Power. The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed."

"We're different, we won't fail," replied David firmly.

"And what makes you think that?"

"We have to achieve the power. If we don't, the evil attacking Earth will have upper hand," said Emily almost pleadingly.

"Earth? You are Zordon's Rangers?" the figure sounded skeptical. At this point Aisha stepped forward.

"I am Aisha Campbell, former Yellow Thunder and Ninja Ranger guided by the Griffin and Bear respectively. My four companions are Emily Conery, Silvia Stormshroud, Audri Lorhammer, and David Trueheart. The four of them have never before held a power. We are here because Ivan Ooze has been released from his hyperlock chamber upping the number of villainous entities to five. We need that power to even the odds and defend our planet."

The figure stood silent for a while then pushed back her hood revealing a kind face framed by reddish hair. 

"I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phadoes," she said, "I will take you to the Ninjetti temple, and from there I will direct you to the monolith where, if you are deemed worthy, you will receive the Ninjetti power." And with that she turned and started off, the aspiring Rangers close behind. 

~*~

Two figures stood on a rocky outcropping in the desert north of Angel Grove. They moved together in the perfect harmony of a meditation kata. As the kata came to it's end they turned to face each other, the sun just beginning to rise in the East. 

"I missed you, you know, while you were away at the conferences."

"I missed you too William."

Slowly their faces moved closer together and they shared a kiss. After a moment they broke the contact and sat down on the ground watching the sunrise. 

"What do you think will happen next? Twenty-Nine Rangers…" said Trini.

"Pretty hard to believe huh? I'm not sure what's going to happen, but… I don't know how to explain it."

"Like a storm is coming… I feel something… something big is going to happen."

For a while neither spoke, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Finally Billy broke the silence, "Trini… if anything should happen… I just want you to know…" Billy's voice trailed off.

"I know," replied Trini. "I love you too."

Silence settled over that part of the desert. The two sat close to each other and witnessed the ascent of the sun. And for a time everything was perfect. 

~*~

"Andros?" the young man turned at the unexpected voice to see one of his new teammates standing in the doorway of the Megaship refectory. 

Ashley Hammond was the new Yellow Lightstar Ranger. His feelings on this were conflicting. It was good to finally have a full team, but he didn't know any of these people. It seemed to him that these Earth Rangers didn't spend enough time training to have done as well as they had. Zhane of course had accepted the new members immediately and he and the other three, Cassie, Carlos, and TJ had gone down to an Earth shopping center to get the two Kerovians some Earth civilian clothes. Andros had been invited but had declined. 

"Yes?" he responded.

"Are you alright?" she sounded genuinely worried. Why was that? She barely knew him, how could she be worried for him. 

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Look Andros, I know that you hurt because of the loss of your planet and your family. All you've got now it Zhane. But we're here for you too, Carlos, and TJ, and Cassie and myself… we're a team now."

"How can you say that?" Andros sounded upset but his voice didn't rise. "We've been a team for less than a day. We are a team of necessity. We don't know each other. How can you say you'll be there for me when you don't even know me." 

"I hope that changes. We are a team Red Ranger, and for the sake of my planet if nothing else, I hope that we can learn to care for each other." Ashley stood up and left the room. Andros wanted to call out, to ask her to stay, but the words wouldn't form. 

"She's right you know," came the feminine voice of the ship's computer. 

"I don't get it DECA, these four seem real nice, but we barely know them… how are we supposed to combat Astronema's evil together?"

"From what I have seen these Rangers of Earth are a very accepting group. Though just accepted as Rangers themselves, Carlos, TJ, Cassie and Ashley were chosen on these merits. You would do well to get to know you new team Andros."

The red clad leader stood up with a sigh. "Thanks DECA," and he teleported down to Earth to join his new team… and to make them his new friends. 

"Any time Andros," the smile was evident in the computer's voice.

~*~

Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hillard sat at a table at the Angel Grove Youth Center. 

"How do you think they're doin'?" Kim asked.

"I'm sure they're fine, Aisha's with them, she can keep them out of trouble it anyone can."

"You're right, I'm still nervous through."

"Thinking about someone?" Kat smiled a bit, and Kim blushed.

"How did you know?"

Before Kat could answer a voice interrupted them. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all Tommy, have a seat," replied Kim. For a while nobody spoke, then Tommy opened his mouth only to be beat by Kim. "We need to talk."

"Yeah…" Tommy kind of half chuckled at the echo of his thoughts. 

"Look, about the letter…"

"It's alright Kim…"

"No. It's not all right. I shouldn't have done it that way. But we were so far away from each other… and Chris… anyway the point is that it wasn't right, and I shouldn't have done it."

"I'm over it now Kim."

"Yeah, I noticed…"

"I mean, I still love you, but like a sister."

"Hey it's alright, I shouldn't have expected anything else. Now I also want the two of you to know that I'm very happy for you and I would like for us to remain friends."

"I would like that," said Kat. "You guys, all of the Rangers, are like family to me. I wouldn't want to lose that"

"Good," said Kim. She looked to Kat who nodded imperceptibly. Clearing her throat Kim spoke again, "Now, Tommy… tell me about your brother."

"My brother?" Tommy gave Kim an odd look. The two girls just smiled at each other.

_Ah well,_ said Kim to herself. She had broken up with Tommy and he had found someone else. She really was happy for them, but if only… _If wishes were wings… I only hope my attraction to David isn't just me looking for another Tommy…_

"About time…" muttered Rocky from the weights where he and Bulk were working out. 

"What are you muttering about over there DeSantos?" asked Bulk as he set the dumbbells back on their rack.

"I was wondering when those three would be getting together to talk it out," came the reply.

"Oh… geeze… Well it looks like they've got everything sorted out."

"Yeah, I'm just glad they did it, the tension whenever the three of them were together was getting a bit high." As Rocky spoke the two of them headed to the bench press. Bulk lay on his back and Rocky spotted him.

"So Rocky… what's distracting you?"

"Hmm? What makes you think I'm being distracted?"

"You're staring off into space, you haven't eaten in over three hours…"

"Oh, well I was just thinking about the Ninjettis… I hope they're all right. I mean Aisha's been my friend since grade school."

"I see, and there's no one else you might be worried about?"

Rocky looked down at Bulk sharply. "I'm worried about all of them. It's a dangerous quest."

"I know man, we're all worried about them. I was just wondering if, you know, if you were anticipating the return of a certain someone."

"Get to the point Bulkmire," said Rocky in a mock gruff voice.

"The point is, when are you going to ask Audri Lorhammer out?"

"Heh, ever heard of subtly?"

"You told me to get to the point. Besides you were avoiding the question… like you're doing now."

Rocky sighed, "I don't know man… soon, maybe when she gets back." 

Bulk just grinned as he pushed the weights up one last time and set them on the rests. As he stood and Rocky took his place under the weights Eugene Skullovich walked up to them. 

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much Skull, except that Rocky here is thinking of Audri and can hardly keep his mind on the task at hand." Skull was about to respond, when a faint six toned beep caught their attention. Only Bulk and Skull had been paged so Rocky stood up as the two began to head out to the hallway.

"Be careful you two," said Rocky "Don't hesitate to call for help."

"We'll be alright," replied Skull as they left. 

Rocky looked to the table and saw Kim stand with a few parting words to Tommy and Kat. As she left, Rocky joined the other two Zeo Rangers and the three turned to the TV waiting for the live coverage. 

~*~

Justin sat alone on his bed in the Little Angels Shelter. So much had been happening lately and he needed the privacy to think some of it through. He and his team had been battling Divatox's goons for over a month now, and her primary warrior turned out to be Aaron Madigan, a sophomore at Angel Grove High. And then there were the new Rangers… The Lightstars…TJ was a great baseball player, doing well on JV and likely to move up to Varsisty this season. Carlos was making the same progression in soccer. Ashley was a cheerleader and fairly popular as was her friend Cassie, a skilled musician. He didn't really know any of them personally but they were known around school and they were only sophomores. 

And the five who went off to attempt the Ninjetti powers. He really didn't know too much about them, only what he'd heard from others and from the Power Chamber archives. 

And Bulk and Skull. A former pair of punks, the two had reformed and were now Rangers of a sort.

Justin shook his head in amusement, he'd heard stories from various sources including Bulk and Skull about how the two had bumbled their way through various adventures, mundane and grand. 

Finally Justin's eyes took him to the place he'd been avoiding, his desk, where a white telephone sat silent. His father was supposed to call today, he was supposed to have called over an hour ago… The Mountain Blaster Ranger sighed and walked over to the desk. 

Also occupying the plane of wood were several inch and a half high metal figures. The group had grown considerably in the last several weeks. In addition to the first four groups there was now added five Turbo Rangers, five Blade Rangers and a Phantom Ranger. At first Justin had been appalled that toys of dangerous villains had been created, but he realized that it was important to remember one had enemies. Reaching out a hand he gently slid the Phantom Ranger closer to the group of heroes and further from the Blade Rangers. 

Suddenly the phone rang and Justin snagged it off the receiver. "Hello?" he asked excitedly.

"Hi Justin, it's Angela, how you doin'?"

"Oh… Hi, I'm fine," replied Justin, he wasn't able to keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"No, it's alright. So what's up?"

"You will never guess what just happened…"

~*~

Jack Hopkins sat in the living room doing some paper work while his wife, Ria, relaxed on the couch with a book. 

"I'm home!" called Angela as she came through the front door. 

"Hi honey, did you have fun at the Youth Center?" asked Ria looking up from her book.

"As much fun as can be had studying history."

"Angela," said Jack, "I think maybe you'd better sit down, there's something your mother and I want to tell you."

_"Oh boy, this can't be good, they haven't figured it out, have they?"_ thought Angela as she sat on the couch next to her mother. "What is it?"

"We have a few guests that need to arrive first," replied Ria just as four teleportation streams, two blue, and two white, entered the living room. 

"Zordon? I mean… what the…" Angela stammered trying to cover up her mistake.

"It is alright Angela, we need to speak with your parents," Dimitria's voice was calming and the Wind Chaser Ranger sat on the couch between her parents, still fairly confused. 

"Please, sit," invited Jack

The four figures, Ninjor, Dimitria, Auric and Zordon took places on the various chairs, or on the floor in Ninjor's case. 

"I suppose you're going to want an explanation," said Ria quietly. Zordon nodded slowly. 

"We'd thought…" Ninjor glanced quickly at Angela. "We'd thought you were gone."

"That we'd died… been executed, right?" 

Ninjor nodded.

"On that day," Jack picked up the narrative, "Marthal faked our execution. He took us into custody… he and Vile attempted to turn us to the side of evil. We were able to resist, so instead they trapped us inside evil forms. Over fourteen years ago, by our reckoning, we were in a battle when Angela freed us. We used a time crystal… and here we are."

"Ah," muttered Zordon, "I understand now."

"Uh, can someone come back down to Earth and pick me up, cause I am totally lost here…" Angela broke in.

Dimitria laughed softly, "Angela, your parents are Ria Renae and Jacq Dezz of Eltare, the Amber and Red Sol Rangers. During the first Grid War they were captured and were forced into the evil forms of Lord Zedd and Empress Rita Repulsa, who used and amplified their power."

"In this morning's battle," continued Auric, "There was a time pause. This was caused by your anger when Bulk was struck and when you attacked Rita and Zedd… your parents. During the time pause your parents were able to understand what had happened and break free. Using a time crystal they traveled back about fourteen years… and now here we are."

Angela nodded slowly and looked at her parents, she stood and looked at the assembled. "So let me get this straight. You guys were a team of rangers a long time ago,"

"I was not, I have been a solo warrior until recently," inserted Auric.

"Alright… but the rest of you. You were rangers on Eltare. You fought in the first Grid War, which I read was well over ten thousand years ago, you two, my parents were the evil monarchs know as Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd… so…" All eyes in the room were on Angela as she absorbed the information.

"I gotta' call Justin."

~*~

Adam left the shop, a smile on his face and a small black box clutched tightly to his chest. _"All that work at the Amusement Park has finally paid off,"_ he said to himself. _"I'll finally be able to show Tanya how much she means to me."_ He was about to get into his jeep when he heard an all to familiar sound. Spinning he came face to face with troop of Putties. 

Adam quickly stuffed the small black box in his pocket and stood ready to receive the evil creatures' attack. He lashed out at the nearest one, then spun to deliver a quick backhand to the face of another. He was hit in the stomach, the knees… Adam fell to the pavement. He knew the next blow would likely knock him out. He braced himself, but the strike never came. The sound of battle urged him to stand up and take a look. 

What he saw was the Grid Warrior team accompanied by the Dark Falcon and the Blue Centurion. 

Adam Grinned and fell into the Morphin' stance. He had nearly made the call when he heard the blades of a helicopter. Looking up he spied one of the many news copters that were closing in to report. "Damn reporters…" muttered Adam. He backed up and watched the Rangers take care of the evil soldiers. The fight was soon over, and reporters rushed the field. 

April Conther, top reporter for Channel Six news made a beeline for Dark Falcon and Blue Centurion. 

"Good afternoon, I'm April Conther with Channel Six, your names please," it wasn't a request. 

"Uh… Dark Falcon…" said Skull hesitantly looking sideways at Bulk.

"The Blue Centurion," was Bulk's slightly more confident reply.

They were saved from more questions by a crash from near by, a troop of putties were headed in their direction. On instinct Skull unfurled his dark violet wings from his backpack and managed to lift himself into the air from a stand still. Bulk was not so lucky.

"Uh, gotta' go ma'am," said the Centurion as he attempted to help Dark Falcon and the Grid Warriors face the Putties. 

"Just a moment," replied Miss Conther as she stepped to block him. Centurion tried to go around her the other way but was again blocked. He stopped and stared at her with disbelief as she asked another question. Ignoring her voce he gently, but firmly lifted April by her shoulders, set her down to his left and charged after his friends. 

Miss Conther merely stood staring after him, eyes bulging, mouth working, trying to object.

~*~

Angela and Justin had talked for thirty minutes before Angela suggested getting the others together and heading having a picnic. Fred and the twins had agreed instantly and soon the five were meeting in the park. Accompanying Fred was Aaron Madigan, the Phantom Ranger. 

"Hey guys," said Aaron a bit shyly. The others responded kindly and turned questioning looks on Fred.

"I figured he ought to come along," said Fred. "You know, get to know the people he'll be fighting alongside." The six walked along until they found a spot to lay out their blanket and set up their picnic.

"So Aaron," said Candace who was sitting next to Fred, "What do you think about all this? Chosen by the powers that be, to fight evil."

Aaron laughed a bit nervously. "Until this morning I was evil… I may not even be totally away from it."

"We're here for you Aaron," said Casey patting his shoulder comfortingly, "That's what Rangers do."

Aaron smiled and took a bite from his sandwich. After a few minutes, when everyone was finishing up, Fred pulled a red frisbee from the picnic basket and stood up. 

"Anyone up for a game?" he asked with a grin.

Justin's only answer was to lean against the tree with Angela. Candace, Casey and Aaron however stood up and began to spread out. Fred flung the disc in Candace's direction, but Casey sped in front of her and snagged it first. Without slowing down she threw it in Aaron's direction. 

After a while a group of six familiar figures came ambling though that part of the park. "Hey Carlos!" yelled Casey who currently had possession of the frisbee, "Catch!"

The black clad young man looked up and spied the spinning red disk and began running for it. He jumped and grabbed at it. It was practically in his hands when Zhane made a quick movement and the frisbee shot the opposite direction.

"What the-" said Carlos as Andros burst out laughing.

"What just happened?" wondered Cassie, "It was in his hands…" 

Andros continued to laugh as Zhane stood there with a straight face. 

"It's not that funny," grumped Carlos. 

"No," replied Andros composing himself, "Zhane…" the Lightstars and Turbos all turned to look at the grey clad teen.

"What?" he asked, not a trace of a smile on his face.

"Let me show you." Andros took the frisbee and placed it on the palm of his hand. With a bit of concentration it lifted into the air. "Telekinesis," he said.

"Why you," Carlos turned to face Zhane who was now grinning from ear to ear.

The others were laughing and after a bit Carlos joined in. 

"What have you guys been doing?" asked Justin as he and Angela joined them from where they'd been relaxing by the tree. 

"We took Andros and Zhane shopping," replied TJ with a sigh. "Ashley and Cassie took them to every store in the mall."

"We did not," objected Ashley. Their conversation was cut short by a familiar six toned beeping. 

"We read you Zordon," said Fred and Andros at the same time. 

**"Rangers, Piranatrons have been spotted in the Commercial district, and a Fleet of Velocifighters is headed towards the city."**

"We're on it Zordon," 

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Let's Rocket!"

In a flash the twelve were gone from the park. 

~*~

The Phantom Ranger and Turbo Rangers dropped into a group of the humanoid fish and proceeded to reduce them to puddles. Angela and Justin guarded each other's backs, the Wind Chaser using defensive and conservative techniques she'd recently learned, while Mountain Blaster poured every ounce of technique Jason and Rocky had taught him. Candace and Casey worked as only twins could, anticipating another's lack of defense or need of help. Fred fought at first on his own until a shimmering in the air assisted with the small mob he'd been trying to deal with single-handed. 

"Thanks man…" breathed Red Lightning.

"That's what friends are for," replied Phantom. 

After several minutes had passed and the news helicopters had arrived, the remaining Piranatrons summoned motorcycles that rose out of the ground. They mounted and were tearing off when the Turbo Rangers called in unison; "Rescue Zords!" In a shimmering of light five vehicles had appeared and the Rangers got in. 

"Phantom, you're with me," ordered Fred as the five began to speed off after the evil soldiers. 

"I've informed the Police Department," said Casey over the helmet communication systems. "They're trying to clear the streets."

"Wide spread scanners show the Grid Warriors, Dark Falcon and Blue Centurion fighting Putties at Twenty-fifth and Prospect," Mountain Blaster's voice came through the speakers. 

"Shit," muttered Candace, "The attacks are getting more and more serious."

"The Piranatrons are splitting up," said Angela suddenly, bringing them back to the matter at hand.

"Angela, Justin, you take the north bound. Casey, Candace, you're with me." 

"Right!" came several voices at once. 

"Aaron," said Fred to his companion, "If I have to morph into warrior mode, you're gonna' have to make a quick teleport out."

"Line of sight teleportation… yeah Tommy and Zack informed me of it earlier."

"Good. How are you feeling? I mean do you…" Fred was more uncomfortable trying to broach the subject of Aaron's suspected dark side than flying down the road after fish on armored and armed motorcycles. 

"I'm fine… If I start to feel weird or anything, I'm to teleport to a special area of the Power Chamber that has been secured."

Fred was about to reply when the Piranatrons flipped their bikes around and began heading towards the Lightning Cruiser, Dual Star, and Thunder Loader Rescue Zords. Red Lightning Ranger reached for a button as Phantom line of sight teleported out. The Three vehicle sized Zords morphed into formidable battle armor that formed around their Rangers. 

Dune Star reached out and clothes lined two of the Piranatrons. Desert Thunder brought the shoulder cannon around and blasted most of them into the street. Red Lightning stretched out a hand and an arc of lightning took care of the rest. 

"Here we come guys!" Justin's voice came over the communicators.

The Rangers looked to the other end of the street where the Storm Blaster and Wind Rider Rescue Zords were chasing several Piranatrons directly towards them. Panicking the evil soldiers halted, but had nowhere else to run. The Wind Rider and Storm Blaster, in warrior form, closed in from behind. 

Suddenly the Phantom Ranger appeared in front of the fish like humanoids. "Surrender," he spoke the word quietly, but it carried enough for all the Piranatrons to hear. Immediately they raised their hands in the air. The Rangers stood stunned, monsters had never surrendered to them before.

"Zordon, a pack of Piranatrons has just surrendered to us… what do we do with them?"

**"As a matter of fact an Intergalactic Police ship is now orbiting the Earth,"** Zordon sounded none too happy, **"I'll teleport them there."**

Light enveloped the creatures and they were gone. 

"Rangers!" the voice of Alpha 5 came through their communications, "Rygog and Elgar have grown to giant size in the park!"

"We're on it Alpha. Turbo Zords, Now!"

"Artillatron, Power Up!"

The five Turbo Rangers entered their Zords, "Turbo Mega Zord, Activate!" The five vehicle like Zords came together to form a humanoid wielding sword and shield.

"Greetings Rangers, ready to meet you doom?" the blue armored mutant sneered at them.

"Stuff it Rygog!" returned Wind Chaser.

"Oh Goody, we outnumber them!" laughed Elgar as he unshuffled his card sword. 

"Think again you idiotic lump of lard," muttered Phantom as he steered the Artillatron into position. 

The Turbo Mega Zord's sword flashed as it swung towards Elgar, simultaneously blocking a similar blow from Rygog. The two on one battle raged through the city and eventually the heroes were able to push the villains out into the desert with minimal damage to the city's structures. 

"Artillatron, High Stance Mode!" ordered the Phantom Ranger. "Guys, I'm ready to fire," Aaron's voice came over the communications. Almost immediately the Mega Zord leapt out of the way and the Artillatron opened fire on the two villains. Rygog and Elgar showed they were smarter then they were given credit for as they teleported out just in time. 

At that point purple lightning flashed directly over the city in a previously cloudless sky. 

~*~

The Mega Voyagers and the Mega Winger were in a furious dogfight against several Velocifighters, with DECA hovering the Astro Megaship overhead taking shots when she was able, when Lightning flashed over the city. 

"What was that?" Black Lightstar veered his Shuttle Voyager to avoid Blue's Rocket Voyager. 

"This sudden storm is definitely not natural, the scanners show Oozemen appearing in the heart of Angel Grove," Cassie's voice came over the communications.

"Someone else is gonna' have to deal with it, we got a major battle on our hands right here," replied Andros.

"Come on guys…" Ashley whispered reverently to the five questing for Ninjetti power. 

~*~

The five stood in a semi circle around a roaring fire. "Look deep inside yourself and release the spirit guide within." Dulcea reached into a pouch at her belt and blew the dust that she retrieved from it into the fire. There was a muted flash, and the silent sound of air rushing past and then all was still. The five figures stood in their Ninjetti uniforms. 

The Ninjetti Master approached the violet clad Emily Conery. "Emily, you are the Scorpion, powerful and durable."

Next was Audri in her blue uniform. "Audri, you are fierce and cunning, you are the Shark."

"David," the only male of the group was clad in shining whites, "You are the Hawk, just and free."

"Silvia, the Cobra, you strike fast and hard." Silvia regarded her green clothing thoughtfully. 

"And Aisha, you are the Cheetah, swift and kind." The yellow clad girl smiled.

"Now we must travel to the monolith. There if you pass the test, you will receive your powers."

"We?" Aisha raised an eyebrow at Dulcea. 

The Master Warrior smiled back, "Yes young Cheetah, I will be accompanying you… I have remained on the sacred grounds for ten thousand years… much like Zordon in his time warp. The bindings keeping me here have been fading. It's time I left this place."

"But the power," said Silvia, "Who will guard it?"

"The power guards it's self little Cobra, I am merely a guide, and I am no longer needed here."

And with that Dulcea led the way down the mesa, Aisha and her comrades right behind. 

~*~

"So what kind of test do we have to face?" asked Emily as they tromped through the woods. 

"There are two, and they are different for every group that attempts the power," responded Dulcea. 

"Whoa…" uttered Audri from a little bit ahead. "Welcome to Jurassic Park." The ground was strewn with large dinosaur-like bones. 

"Very funny Audri," Aisha's reply was a bit nervous, but they passed the area without incident. Not too far past the 'bone clearing' there came a shuffling sound from their right. 

"What was that?" Silvia dropped into a defensive stance along with her companions and stared off into the jungle. The sound came again this time from behind them. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this," David, whose fighting skills were matched only by Aisha and Dulcea, was looking edgy. 

Suddenly a viscous looking figure with large claws, dripping mandibles, angry red eyes and a blade in its left hand attacked. It slashed twice at David who barely dodged before being knocked back by a hard hit to the chest. The four girls attacked at once, but somehow it managed to dodge all the attacks and had Audri and Silvia on the ground. Aisha's Ninja training kicked in. Emily had received a cut on her left shoulder but had managed to climb amazingly fast up a nearby tree to escape further damage. Taking advantage of the creature's focus being momentarily on someone else. Her hand struck out and disarmed the opponent just as David performed an amazing aerial move that knocked the creature into a nearby tree. Now they had it on the defensive. 

Slowly the creature backed up, the Ninjetti closing in on all sides. It's back hit a tree and gazed at its opponents defiantly. Emily dropped right in front of it in a dark purple blur. She was slowly rotating her cut shoulder as she prepared to attack. 

"Hold," said Aisha."

"What?" Emily didn't even turn around, but the surprise was evident in her voice. 

"We don't need to finish him off. He's beaten, he'll leave now." Emily relaxed her stance and backed off, glancing at Aisha. 

The Ninjettis watched as the creature relaxed, bowed and disappeared into the jungle. As they continued along the path, each lost in their own thoughts, Dulcea caught Aisha's eye and gave an approving nod. 

~*~

The Angel Grove, Mariner Bay and Stone Canyon areas were in a state of emergency. A full-scale attack by the forces of evil had the citizens cramming into the monster shelters. Oozemen were crawling over the storm darkened city attacking civilians, destroying property, and panicking authorities. It appeared as though the newest villain, Ivan Ooze was the only one attacking at the moment but those in charge were assuming nothing. Most police, firefighters, paramedics and other emergency personal were still ushering civilians into the shelters. Rangers roamed the streets, unable to get a lock on where Ooze was hiding, and where he was getting the power to launch such an attack. 

There were however a couple of bands of the more battle ready who were roaming the streets looking for threats and neutralizing them. One such band, headed by Lt. Stone was currently meeting with one of the small parties of Rangers. 

"We've run into several small groups, nothing too big, but… it's bad out there guys…" The normally unshakeable Jerome Stone was shaken. 

The Silver Lightstar's response was preceded by another flash of purple lightning and a deafening crack of thunder. "We've got to hold out a bit longer. The Ninjetti will be here soon and they'll be able find Ooze,"

"I hope so," was the reply.

~*~

"Finally," breathed Audri, "We're here." The giant monolith rose before them. Four stone statues looked back at them. 

"Now what?" asked Silvia practically. 

Suddenly five creatures rose out of the ground and approached. 

"Ninjetti!" called Aisha immediately.

"HAWK!"

"SHARK!"

"SCORPION!"

"COBRA!"

"CHEETAH!"

Silvia dodged the one that attacked her and aimed a blow at the back of it knees. The attack had no effect and the creature turned to face her again. Audri fanatically attacked hers head on, though it did little but push it back. David was out maneuvering and out fighting his opponent, but all his attacks did little good. The others were facing similar problems. Finally Audri was able to back hers up so much she inadvertently knocked into a nearby pool. The creature began to sizzle upon contact and eventually dissolved completely. 

David was beginning to tire as his maneuvers did little but knock his opponent around. Spying that Emily was being backed against the cliff face he began to maneuver his that direction. When they were close enough Emily dodged through the creatures confusing them as David did the same. The creatures swung, missed their intended targets, hit each other and crumpled. The five ganged up on the remaining two and in little time had herded them to the acid pool and dispensed with them. 

Heaving with exertion the five stood looking at each other. As one they turned to face the monolith that had begun to open at the bottom revealing a large crest with the spirit guides of each new Ninjetti emblazoned upon it's surface. Energy raced from the emblem to the five teens.

"Congratulations," Dulcea said from behind them. "You five are the first in several thousand years to achieve the Ninjetti power. Now, your base of operations is under attack. We must depart immediately." And in distinctly colored columns of light, the six left the site of the Ninjetti power. 

~*~

Six teleportation streams touched down in the heart of the darkened Angel Grove. The Rangers looked around apprehensively. "This is Ivan's handiwork," remarked Emily noting the telltale ooze.

A sudden shout brought their attention to the Pink, Red and Green Zeos running in their direction. 

"Tommy," said Aisha with more command then she knew she had, "What's the situation?"

"Oozemen everywhere, we can't find the bastard and his source of power, things are getting out of control here!" Tommy reported a bit anxiously. 

Aisha turned to her team. "Alright guys, we gotta' locate Ivan, form a circle and spread your awareness out. That's right, don't loose control… easy does it. He's got to be here… There! Tommy, contact the others and have them follow our teleport, keep the purple goons off our backs, we're going in!"

The five were gone in a flash and Tommy put the communicator to his mouth. "Attention all Rangers! They're back and we got the son of a bitch. Hold on, we teleport in 3, 2, 1…" Tommy pressed another button and several streaks of light headed for the business district. 

~*~

"Spread out guys, keep your eyes open." They were on the top of the Angel Grove Bank building, tallest building in the city, over thirty stories tall. The lightning had stopped but the purple tinged clouds had remained and the shadows on the surface of the building were deep. The sound of distant fighting reached them, their friends and fellow Rangers were keeping the gooey guards busy while the Ninjetti team tried to take out the source. 

"And how do you like it?" Ivan's voice drew their attention. He was standing in an unnatural shaft of light. Warily they surrounded him. "My Nightmare…" hissed the evil man, "How do you like it."

"It ends here Ivan," snarled Emily.

"You look good in purple Miss Conery, ever considered changing sides?" the fact that the evil scum knew her name was nothing compared to the force of will she had to exert in order to keep from falling to her knees in supplication. 

"Very well, I know someone else who already has." A shimmering of air revealed the Phantom Ranger. 

"No…" gasped Audri. 

"Yes." The response wasn't Ivan's, but Aaron's.

"You Bastard!" Though David was generally calmer than his brother, the capability to do violence when enraged was the same. David flung himself at Ivan in an arcing white streak, the scream of a bird of prey echoed off the darkness. 

Ivan… _flowed_ out of the way and watched as David rolled to his feet. At this point the other Rangers sprung into action. Aisha, and David concentrated on trying to get Ivan, while Audri, Silvia and Emily attempted to restrain Aaron. 

The Phantom Ranger fought dirty, disabling and defeating his opponents however he could, using his cloaking ability to full advantage. And the advantage was all on his side as his friends were trying to not hurt him. 

Ivan was even harder to hit as he moved like liquid and attacked with lightning. With blinding speed and the snarl of a cat Aisha dashed and managed to score a hit opening a wound in Ivan's side. He sneered and nailed her in the back with lightning. David went to her aid and got the same treatment.

Audri, getting tired of being flung around by something she couldn't see let herself go… She _swam_ through the air, and following her hunter instincts lashed out and knocked Phantom sprawling. Emily grabbed him and held with amazing strength. A sudden flash of Pink light heralded the arrival of the Pink Lightstar. 

"Aaron no!!" Cassie rushed forward to where the Phantom was struggling in Emily's hold. "Aaron… please…"

The Phantom showed no sign or recognition. 

Cassie tore off her helmet and reached for Phantom's.

"What are you doing?" yelled Audri. Cassie didn't answer, merely unbuckled Phantom's helmet and planted her lips on his. The light returned to Aaron's eyes. When the kiss ended, Emily let him go and the two retrieved their helmets.

"How sweet… a bit of a backwards archetype though." Ivan strode forward and Aaron's eyes began to flicker black. 

"Cassie!" yelled Aisha, "Get him out of here!" Pink Lightstar nodded and the two were gone in flashes of sparkling light. 

Ivan whirled on the Yellow Ninjetti, but another voice caught his attention. 

"Oh Ivan…" it was Silvia and her normal mellow demeanor was coated with a kind of gleeful viciousness. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The Ooze lord's eyes widened in astonishment as he watched Silvia quickly morph into a large green cobra and strike at what appeared to be merely shadow. There was an explosion and everything went black… then white.

~*~

Aisha awoke to someone gently shaking her. It was Zack, the Dar'ket Grid Warrior. 

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a train. Did we get him?"

"No," Zack sighed, "When Audri destroyed his power source he ran to lick his wounds."

"Damn…"

"Don't worry Aisha, you did great," the voice was David's. The two boys helped her up and she looked around. All twenty-nine Rangers stood on the roof of the Angel Grove Bank building. The sun was rising, it looked like the start of a beautiful day. 

"Congratulations Aisha, you're going to make a great leader," Tommy had come up behind them, he had his famous ear to ear smile splitting his face. 

"Leader?" asked the yellow clad teen. David hid a chuckle as the expression on Tommy's face changed to a wry one. 

"Aisha, you ordered me around like you'd been doin' it for years."

"Oh Tommy, I'm sorry… I…"

"No no, it's a good thing. You are the leader of the Ninjetti after all." With that he went to converse with a few of the others.

Aisha turned back to Zack who was smiling as well. "Well done leader." Aisha didn't know what to say. Tommy was trying to get everyone's attention when an all to familiar beeping sounded from all their communicators. What wasn't familiar was the voice that addressed them. 

"Rangers of Earth, you are ordered to teleport to the IGPF ship Golden Spear immediately, the coordinates are set."

"Identify yourself," Andros barked into the communicator.

"I don't like this…" muttered Rocky. 

"Zordon? Alpha?" Billy tried.

"I don't think we've got a lot of choice but to do as we've been asked," said Justin.

"As we've been ordered," corrected Zhane.

"Let's see what they want," Tommy was slipping into leader mode and the others didn't dispute it. In a riot of colors, the heroes of Earth left the now peaceful city of Angel Grove to its glorious sunrise.

~*~

The twenty-nine Rangers of Earth were arranged in a semi-circle before a table. Seated at the table were five human-like figures who studied them with expressionless faces. Behind the Rangers stood their mentors. Dimitria, Ninjor, Dulcea, and Auric… surprising enough Jacq and Ria were there as well, the Rangers had been filled in on the situation considering Angela's parentage and the related circumstances.

An energy tube stood behind the Rangers as well, but it was dark, the two Alpha Units stood next to it rather protectively. 

"Rangers of Earth," the blond haired grey-eyed individual sitting in the middle spoke and stood up. "You are charged with unprovoked and malicious murder of the crew of the Silver Scout."

The Rangers exploded in indignant shouts.

After they quieted the man spoke again. "Obviously you contest this accusation."

"We never left the planet moron, how could we have killed an entire crew?" Zack snapped

"Don't cop your attitude with me Earthling!"

Zack's reply was cut off by the calm voice of Dimitria, "You forget Soviso, the phrase about young Rangers… 'Teenagers with Attitude'."

"Don't get philosophical with me you Inquirian bitch." Much restraining was the only thing that kept Soviso from several bruises.

"To answer your question _Grid Warrior,_" he said the words like he didn't believe them and reached for a small device and pushed a button. Immediately voices came from it's small speaker. 

"Sir, five battle mecha on radar. Three A class, two H class."

"Identify."

"Processing… What the- Sir, the readouts show one life form per mecha… that's impossible, isn't it?"

"Henson Mathis, scan the mecha for Morphin energy. Toris, I want a communications channel with the lead A class."

"Sir, Saurian, Thunder and Zeo energy signatures appear on the battle mecha… what's going on Captain?"

"Sir, No response to the communications hails."

"The mecha are moving into attack formation."

"Shields to maximum, charge all weapons."

"Identification complete. Green Dragon, Cyclopsis, Red Dragon, White Tiger, Red Battlezord. All of them are mecha stationed or constructed on the planet Earth."

"Send out a distress call to Eltare. Inform them that we are being attacked by the Rangers of Earth."

"Y-yes sir…"

"Lock on the leader… fire when ready."

There was a crack of static and then silence. 

"That's impossible," replied Billy immediately. "The Zords mentioned have either been destroyed or are dormant."

"Actually Billy," came the hesitant voice of Alpha 5, "Zordon and I restored them, all the previous Zords, in case of an emergency. We had planned on presenting them before you started the new school year, but everything got so hectic…"

"The accusation stands and you cannot prove otherwise," Soviso had a smug smile on his thin lips. "You are sentenced to the Talkar."

"Over my dead body!" roared Auric as his eyes flashed and he launched himself at the suddenly cringing figure. Five blasts of laser fire, and Auric was down before he got to hit the insufferable little man. 

"No!" Tanya was instantly at her friend and guardian's side.

"Return to you position Auric, _the Conqueror_," commanded Soviso in a quavering voice.

"I'll be alright Tanya, I've taken much worse…" with her and Adam's help he stood back up and with a glare for his intended target, returned to his place. 

"Your powers will be stripped from you, your armor will be simply that, your weapons as mundane, there will be little to no magic about you. You will no longer be Rangers. Then you will be cast to a random planet where you will live out your life however you can until you die by whatever means Fate decides. No one can find you, no one can help you."

"You can't do this," Candace said coolly. 

"I already have Dune Star… I already have." With the press of a button a shimmering portal appeared. "Goodbye Rangers, and May the Power Protect You."

One by one the Rangers were forced through. There was a fair amount of struggling, name-calling, and the like, but when it was over every last one of them had gone through. Then Soviso turned to those still here, the Sol Rangers and their companions, the legendary Auric, and Alphas 5 and 6. 

"You're precious Earthlings are gone. Now that worthless orb will be destroyed and we can expend energy where it's needed."

"Why?" asked Ninjor.

"It is the will of the council Nikolas."

"Bullshit," spat Dulcea. "Whose behind this?"

Soviso merely smiled. The smile disappeared however when a deep voice thundered throughout the room. 

**"How dare you!!"**

The energy tube shattered startling everyone further, and a blonde haired blue-eyed man strode towards a very nervous looking Soviso.

"I-it was the w-will of…"

"We'll see about this. Set a course for Eltare. Now!" Zordon was quite thoroughly pissed off.

~*~

The only lights in the room were concentrated on small groups of figures placed equidistantly upon otherwise dark shelves. In some of these illuminating shafts there was but a single figure, in others there were as many as four. A presence stood in the shadows and as it watched, every light in the room suddenly went out.

**To be continued in 'Dark Rising'**


End file.
